Our Husband
by Mayumi Fujika
Summary: Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluarganya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilnya, sedangkan dia sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat ia cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluarganya. Akan'kah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.
1. Chapter 1

ini fic pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalau masih banyak Tipo(s) mohon dukungannya ya semoga Readers suka

**Happy Reading...**

**Our Husband **

= Mayumi Fujika =

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargam Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

Diantara Aku, Kau dan Dia manakah yang akan kau pilih sayang,

Ada banyak jalan dan cerita diantara kita,

Baik tentang diriku maupun dirinya cerita tentang kita akan selalu berputar diantara dirimu yang tidak tau apa-apa,

Akankah kisah kita berbuah manis ataukah... akan berakhir begitu saja karana kekalahan dan ketidak berdayaanku atas dirimu,

Memorimulah yang menentukan segalanya.

_**Prolog **_

Pagi ini begitu terasa cerah, tak sedikitpun awan mendung menggantung di atas birunya langit yang menyejukan mata seolah sang mendungpun mengerti bahwa hari ini tak pantas ia rusak dengan kehadirannya, meski demikain suasana yang menyenangkan ini tak pelak mengurang aktifitas dan kesibukan manusia yang bernaung dibawah birunya langit sekalipun ini adalah hari ketujuh dalam sepekan.

Di sisi lain dalam suasana yang sama kesibukan begitu terasa di sebuah mension besar yang berada di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul sebuah mansion yang begitu mencolok mata karna kemewahanya, bentuk dan artsitektur bangunannya yang bergaya Eropa klasik emm...para penghuninya pasti memiliki selera seni yang tinggi terbukti karna hampir di setiap sudutnya terpahat karia seni berupa pahatan atau bahkan hanya sekedar dinding yang di ukir begitu indahnya bagai sebuah surga yang di huni oleh para peri, ah... oke author terlalu lebay.

"Apakah aku terlalu berlebihan?" tanyaku pada seorang namja yang sekarang tengah mematut bayanganku di sebuah kaca yang besar di dalam kamarku ini

"Hem... biar ku lihat sekali lagi" jawab pemuda itu sembari memperhatikan sosokku yang kini tengah melihat figuraku sendiri,

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran, ku lihat ia mulai medekat kearahku dan menepuk pundaku

"Hyungku sungguh beruntung memiliki 'istri' secantik hyung" ah kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah menggombal dasar Changmine 'PUK'

"Auw! Hyung kenapa malah memukulku" marahnya saat aku memukul kepala namja yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kandung ku sendiri yah secara tidak langsung dia memang adikku sih, lebih tepatnya adik ipar

"Sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal Changminie" kataku ketus, dan ia hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. Dan mau tidak mau aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya ya setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa nervous ku. Sartu hal yang sejak tadi menggangu pikiranku, apakah 'dia' akan bisa menerima ku atau kah dia akan menolak, walau bagaimapun kami memang saling megenal, tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali mungkin ia udah lupa pada ku, tapi kuharap tidak seperti diriku yang tidak pernah melupakan dirinya sekalipun dari dulu sampai sekarang

Yunho kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi... suamiku...

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan sayang" sebuah suara yang lembut membuyarkan tawa kedua pemuda itu, seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik tersenyum kerah kedua pemuda itu

"Cepat bergegas kita harus ke bandara sekarang untuk menjemput Yunho" printah wanita itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah nyonya Jung a.k.a Ibu Yunho

"Ah,,, ne umma" jawab Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan,

"Bagus dan cepatlah turun" kata nyonya Jung dan ia pun berniat kembali tapi sebelum itu ia sempat melirik ke arah menantunya

"Jaejoongie...kau terlihat 'cantik' nak" Bluuuuusss wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah mendengar pujian dari sang ibu mertua, Changmin yang juga mendengarnya pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Jaejoong seolah berkata 'hei... aku benarkan Hyung' dan sebuah jitakan kembali ia dapatkan atas pernyataan tersiratnya barusan. Jaejoong pun segera pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang meringis sakit di blakangnya, percayalah pukulan Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar sakit. Oh... Poor Changmin.

Tokyo/Jepang/08:30 a.m

"Sayang kau sudah siap? " seorang pemuda yang dengan tlatennya tengah menyimpul tali sepanjang setengah meter ke arah leher jenjangnya sembari berjalan ke sisi lain kamarnya dimana seorang wanita tengah menggelung rambut indahnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan, sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama lengkap Jung Yunho hanya mampu teresenyum melihat gadis kesayanganya menggelung rambut sambil megomel tidak jelas

"Masih tidak iklas rupanya" terka Yunho sembari tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah gadisnya a.k.a Ara.

"Apa maksud oppa?" tanyanya ketus dengan tidak memandang ke arah sang suami. Ya benar suami, keduanya memang telah menikah tepatnya seminggu yang lalu di sebuah gereja di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sebuah pernikahan yang terlampau sederhana untuk ukuran seorang yang terpandang seperti Yunho. Yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa harus sederhana jika ia bisa mengadakan pesta 7 hari non-stop bila ia mau,,,,? Karna memang ia dan keluarga yang begitu kaya raya. Dan jawabanya hanyalah satu, yaitu Restu. Karna keduanya menikah memang tanpa dibekali restu oleh kedua orang tua Yunhoo. Dan secara otomatis pernihakan keduanya pun tidak di hadiri pihak keluarga atau lebih singkatnya sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sekilas Yunhoo memandang sendu kearah sang istri, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini, baik kedua orang tuanya maupun sang istri keduanya sama-sama berkeras hati untuk menolak keberadaan satu sama lain. Ara pun membenci keluarga Yunho apalagi sebaliknya.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat semalam, bahwa kita akan pulang ke Korea pagi ini?" Yunho mulai membuka percakapan setelah tadi hening sesaat.

"Ya, lalu?" jawab sang istri dengan nada tidak suka yang begitu ketara

"Lalu...? Lalu kenapa kau masih melipat wajahmu begitu, seolah-olah kau sungguh keberatan atas keputusan yang sudah kita buat semalam" tanya Yunho, ia mulai beram apakah Ara akan berubah pikiran?

"Kita...?" Ara membeo "Oppa bilang 'kita" ia berbalik menghadap Yunho "Tidak sadarkah Oppa bahwa opa mengambil keputusan itu secara sepihak?"

"Apa?" sekarang giliran Yunhoo yang tidak mengerti "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku tidak pernah bilang setuju 'kan, kalau aku mau pulang ke Korea dan menemui keluargamu, mereka masih tidak suka padaku oppa!," berang Ara

"Ku pikir kita sudah sepakat, kalau kita akan mencobanya bersama" Yunho memandang kearah istrinya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Dan Yunhoo hanya mendapat dengusan kesal sebagai jawabanya, ia pun menghela nafasnya. Ia meraih jemari sang istri untuk kemudian ia genggam dengan kuat

"Yakinlah kalau kita mencobanya pasti mereka akan luluh, tidak mungkin mereka akan menolakmu selamanya" ucap Yunhoo mencoba meyakinkan

'hah... mereka akan benar-benar melakukannya oppa' batin Ara tapi kemudian gadis itu mengangguk mengiakan, dan Yunho pun tersenyum puas. Sejujurnya Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa baik orangtuanya maupun sang istri bersikukuh saling menolak seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya, padahal ia merasa Ara tidak berbuat apapun yang sekiranya mengecewakan keluarganya. Ataukah...hah entahlah banyak yang Yunho tidak ketahui tentang mereka yang Yunho anggap semuanya tidak masuk akal, tapi sudah lah ia akan berusaha untuk mendamaikan keluarga dengan istrinya itu.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi pembicaraan ini, sekarang karna semuanya sudah siap, ayo... kita ke Airport sekarang" ajak Yunho, dan sang istripun hanya bisa menurut.

Yunho sudah tidak sabar ingin bertenmu lagi dengan orangtuanya dan dan kedua Dongsaengnya, rasanya rindu sekali sudah lebih dari 3 tahun mereka tidak saling bertemu

'Umma,Appa kalian semua tunggu aku' Yunho membatin dengan senyum yang terkembanga apaik di bibir indahnya.

=*TBC*=

**A/N :** maaf ya mina bila jalan ceritanya sama sekali tidak nyambung, harap di maklumi saya masih pemula... ^,^. oya ini masih sedikit karna rencananya saya mau bikin yang berchapter ya antara dua atau 3 chapter lah atau lebih*Plakkkk*

oya... sekalian saya mohon bantuan readers saya masih kesulitan untuk menentukan Genre dan Ratingnya. harap di bantu ya. untuk sementara saya taruh di rating T dulu, tapi sebenarnya untuk kedepan ceritanya agak sedikit Compleks jadi baiknya di taruh di rating M atau T. bingung...

REPIUUUUUUUU NYA YAAAAAA...

eitsssssssssss hampir lupa... Happy Valentine's Day ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n :** sebelumnya saya negucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada reader semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal dan gaje dari saya...terima kasih. dan maaf saya tidak bisa updet secepat yang kalian harapkan. ini saja saya sudah ngebut...

anda semua bingung dengan jalan ceritanya... sama saya juga *plakkkk*

saya mau jujur saya membuat kesalahan dalam penentuan genre dan juga tetang masalah M-preg-nya. saya paling tidak suka bila ada adegan Jaema yang di tindas terlalu berlebihan seperti yang sering saya baca. bahkan terkadang saya udah males duluan ngebaca sebuah fic karana genrenya **Romance/Hurt/Comfort** aduh... mereinding... jadi dalam fic ini jangan harap ada KDRT antara Yunpa and Jaema, paling mentok saya hanya akan membuat konflik batin, itu pun untuk chapter ini belum ada...jadi Hurtnya di sini bukan kekarasan hanya siksaan batin.

dan masalah** M-preg**-nya... ini adalah kebodohan saya yang paling bodoh. bagaimana mungkin saya bisa menjanjikan M-preg sedangkan saya sendiri tidak bisa membuat adegan lemon-nya**. **mungkin saya akan buat implist lemon kali ya...ha..ha..(saya serius it's very implist) ada ya setuju...?

ya sudahlah ( ala Bondan Prakoso..?) udah terlanjur...

_**HAPPY READING...**_

**Our Husband **

***x***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

* * *

><p>Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.<p>

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana bising begitu terasa disebuah tempat yang bernama Bandara ini, ada banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di dalam, dan ada banyak pula "_burung besi_" yang mulai berterbangan baik itu kembali maupun baru memulai perjalanannya, ada banyak alat komunikasi yang berdering dan ada "_suara-suara surga"_ yang mengabarkan kapan si "_burung besi_" dengan tujuan ke berbagai negara akan segera lepas landas.

ow... bisa kalian banyangkan betapa bisingnya tempat ini...

Suasana tersebut tak pelak membuat seorang namja yang tengah duduk si sebuah kursi tunggu itu menjadi semakin frustasi.

sudah hampir DUA JAM ia menunggu, tapi pesawat yang ditumpangi sang Hyung tak kunjung tampak batang hidungnya?.

"OH. INI MENJENGKELKAN!" ingin rasanya namja berusia 20 tahun itu berteriak mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya akibat sudah bosan ia menunggu, tapi setiap ia menoleh ke samping tepatnya ke arah dimana seorang namja cantik yang juga tengah menunggu orang yang sama dengan dirinya, rasa jengkelnya mendadak akan hilang, dan akan segera tergantikan dengan kikikan geli.

bagaimana tidak,? jika di tengah rasa frustasimu kau justru di suguhi dengan pemandangan jang lucu, dimana kau bisa melihat seorang pemuda tengah menggigiti kukunya sediri akibat rasa nervous yang berlebihan, apalagi tindakan itu dilakukan oleh seorang namja berusia 24 TAHUN!, sungguh pemandangan yang menggelikan yang mau tidak mau membuatnya a.k.a Changmin jadi terkikik sendiri.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi merasa dirinya diperhatikan pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya dimana seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum-senyum dengan tidak jelasnya...'hah apa-apan dia' batin Jaejoong.

"What did you see, Magnae Evil..?" tanya Jaejong penasaran, berharap mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ia tanyai, tapi bukan Changmin namanya kalau tidak Jahil, bukanya menjawab ia justru semakin tertawa keras, membuat Jaejoong dan Readers semakin tidak mengerti ?

"Hyung come on, you instead want to join a beauty pageant, right?, relax, don't be too tense" ledek Changmin,

Jaejoong pun membelalakan matanya karena ia baru menyadari tidakanya sediri yang ditertawakan oleh sang adik ipar, Appa dan Umma Jung yang juga ikut mendengarnya pun jadi di buat tertawa karena kepanikan sang menentu.

'Damn! What an Idiot Jonggie' batinya mengutuk diri sendiri, memang, tidak ia pungkiri pertemuanya sebentar lagi dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai sungguh membuatnya tidak tenang, ia takut, ia cemas dan Ia tidak tau ekperesi seperti apa dan kata-kata apa yang akan ia tunjukan nati. Yang ia tau hanyalah... ia takut. Ia takut menghadapi sang suami. Jaejoong pun menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat liontin yang ia pakai, liontin yang berbentuk bundar sebesar uang koin dan terdapat ruang kosong di tengahnya liontin yang sudah kehilangan pasanganya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu...

Mungkin memang kelihatan cengeng atau terlalu di dramatisir tapi sungguh, ia takut membayangkan expresi Yunho jika ia tau bahwa dirinya dan Yunho telah menikah sejak usia mereka 5 tahun. Memang siapa yang tidak akan syock jika secara tiba-tiba ayah dan ibumu mengatakan bahawa 'nak kamu itu sudah menikah, dan suamimu berada di Jepang sekarang' butuh waktu kurang lebih satu menit untuk Jaejoong mencerna kata-kata dari sang Appa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back...2 Year ago...<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Malam itu di malam yang cukup dingin seorang namja baru saja keluar dari taxi yang ia tumpangi, ia mengibas-ngibaskan jas putihnya yang terkena hujan salju yang tidak terlalu menggangu baginya, pasyen hari ini cukup banyak

"Gommawo, Ajusshi..." ucapnya kepada si supir taxi yang sudah mengantarkanya selamat sampai tujuan dengan senyum yang...wow. tidak dapat di tolak oleh siapa pun

"Ne..." jawabnya tersenyum balik ke arah sang namja, dan namja itu pun segera berlari kecil ke arah halaman rumahnya yang sudah terlihat, tapi ada yang berbeda di halaman rumahnya itu, ia pun semakin berjalan mendekat 'sepertinya, ada tamu di rumah' batinya, setelah melihat ada dua buah mobil sedan yang tentunya tidak berharga murah itu terparkir rapih di halaman rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Ffuuuuhhh dingin sekali malam ini" gumamnya saat ia baru memasuki rumahnya. "Aku pulang!"salamnya, sembari menaruh sepatu yang ia lepas ke dalam rak sepatu yang juga terdapat barisan sepatu mengkilat yang berjejer rapih di rak itu. 'kira-kira siapa ya tamu Umma dan Appa' batinya lagi

Sesaat setelah itu ia memasuki ruang tengah keluarganya bermaksud memberi salam pada tamu kedua orang tuanya

"Eh... ada tamu rupanya," sapanya dengan wajah yang ceria, dan secara serentak orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan begitu pemuda itu a.k.a Jaejoong dapat melihat siapa tamu terhormat keluarganya itu, ia melihat ada dua orang yang sebaya dengan Umma dan Appanya sepertinya sepasang suami istri, mereka memiliki raut wajah yang sangat teduh tapi tegas di saat yang bersamaan. Hemmm... seperti sosok seorang pemimpin. Pikirnya dan saat ia menoleh ke sisi yang lain ia akan menjumpai sepasang Namja dan Yeogja tengah melongo heran menatap dirinya. Dipandangi seperti itu mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dirinya sendiri 'apa penampilanku terlihat aneh, kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu' batinya.

"Nak... Kemarilah" pinta sang Umma, dan tanpa banyak bertanya Jaejoong pun segera mendekat, ia duduk di antara Umma dan dan Appanya

"Jadi ini Jae yang dulu itu...?" tanya salah seorang dari tamu itu yang merupakan Pria paruh baya yang tampak seumuran dengan sang Appa.

"Ya... aku kan tidak punya 'Jae yang lain' lagi, kau sendiri kan tau aku hanya memiliki satu anak" jawab sang Appa

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya selama 16 tahun ini..? kenapa ia bisa tumbuh menjadi Namja yang begitu cantik..." tanyanya lagi 'hei...itu ledekan atau pujian, aku ini kan namja paling tidak ada banyak orang yang menyebutku tampan meskipun yang menyebutku cantik malah jauh lebih banyak huh...menebalkan' batin Jaejoong

"Waa.. kalau untuk yang model seperti ini jangankan Yunho Hyung aku saja tidak akan menolak bila di jodohkan dengannya"

"Hemm... aku setuju, dia cantik sekali, aku sampai iri," bisik ke dua orang yang jika di lihat dari penampilan tampak lebih muda dari Jaejoong.

"Sudah jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" kata Umma Jaejoong "Jae bliau berdua ini adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sedangkan Namja dan Yeogja ini adalah anaknya, mereka lebih muda darimu, kata sang Umma bermaksud menjelaskan siapa tamunya itu,

"Oh... salam kenal Ajusshi, Ajumma" sapa Jaejoong "dan kalian..." ucapanya menggantung Jaejong mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah dua orang yang lain

"Perkenalkan Hyung namaku Changmin, Jung Changmin aku putra ke dua Appa dan Ummaku, Usiaku sekarang 18 tahun Hobiku makan dan bla bla bla..."

'wah bocah ini bersemangat sekali' batin Jaejoong semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweetdrop

"...aku menyukai semua jenis makanan dan aku..." lanjut Changmin yang masih berceloteh ria "Changminie hentikan!" potong sang Umma, sedangkan yang lainya hanya geleng-geleng kepala termasuk authorpun ikut geleng-geleng kepala? "Eh...he...he..mian Umma, aku terlalu bersemangat" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal? "Oh iya ini adiku namanya Jung Yoona" ucap si Namja yang ternyata bernama Changmin itu memperkenalkan seorang Yeoja yang berparas cantik di sebelahnya. "Salam kenal Hyung" sapa gadis itu.

"Salam Kenal aku Kim Jaejoong, kalian boleh kok memanggilku Jaejoong saja" kata jaejoong ia berusaha mengkarapkan diri dengan mereka ya siapa tau bisa ia jadikan teman, maklum saja Jaejoong bukan lah orang yang mudah bergaul meskipun ia di kenal sebagai Namja yang ramah akan tetapi ia memang agak susah dalam urusan berteman.

"Ah... mana bisa begitu, selain karna Hyung lebih tua daripada kami Hyung juga merupakan kakak ipar kami, jadi kami harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyung" kali ini si Yeogja lah yang menjawab, tapi jawabanya itu mampu membuat se isi ruangan menjadi hening, tanpa suara. Ahh... sekarang malah Yeoja ini yang tidak tau situasi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri ia hanya mengerjitkan alisnya 'kakak ipar apa maksudnya' Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengerti

"Kakak ipar,apa maksudmu..?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya "Appa, Umma apa maksud perkataan Yoona ?" tanyanya lagi, tapi kali ini pertanyaan itu ia tujukan ke orang tuanya Jaejoong berharap medapatkan jawaban atas pernyataan Yoona barusan.

dan sangat jelas terlihat raut wajah Appa dan Ummanya yang nampak bingung...

"Ah... aduh bagai mana cara menjelaskanya ya..." sangat terlihat sekali raut kepanikan diwajah sang Umma ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

melihat situasi yang mulai tidak enak. Changmin dan Yoona kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk menyingkir dari pembicaraan ini. mereka bisa mati karna tertekan dengan suasana kaku seperti itu.

"A...ajushi ajuma, kami permisi saja... kami akan berada di luar" setelah berkata demikian ke dua anak itu langsung cabut begitu saja.

sepeninggal mereka, ketegangan kembali berlanjut...

"Tolong jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa ini umma, siapa yang Yoona maksud dengan kakak ipar, Aku? memangnya aku sudah menikah dengan siapa, aku tidak pernah merasa menikahi siapapun"

ungkap Jaejoong bertubi-tubi, ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan sekarang.

"Begini sayang, sebenarnya karna ini lah kenapa Tuan dan Nyonya Jung datang kemari, karna mereka ingin menjemputmu" kata tuan mendapat anggukan dari pasangan Jung.

"Menjemputku, kemana?" tanya jaejoong.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah suamimu" kata nyonya kim yang tidak lain adalah ibunya.

"MWOO..!" mata Jaejoong terbelalak ia benar-benar syok atas pernyataan Ummanya 'apa-apan ini suami?' yang benar saja ia bahkan belum pernah menikah, setidaknya ia merasa demikian tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba dinyatakan sudah punya suami.

"Umma, apa maksudnya ini" tanya Jaejoong

"Nak, kamu itu sudah menikah, dan suamimu berada di Jepang sekarang" kata nyonya jung menggantikan besannya memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan putranya.

jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh wanita paruh baya yang bisa di katakan ibu mertuanya itu. apa benar itu semua ini bukan April Moop kan. kenapa mereka mengatakan lelucon yang seperti ini. sama sekali tidak lucu. batin Jaejoong.

"Ini tidak lucu, memangnya kapan aku menikah dan dengan siapa, kenapa aku tidak tau!" geram Jaejoong

"kau tidak tau karana kau masih berusia 5 tahun sewaktu menikah," potong sang Appa. tuan Kim kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas sepertinya ia harus menceritakanya dari awal.

" Lima tahun!, yang benar saja, Appa dan Umma pasti bohong, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah di usia semuda itu. negara saja tidak akan mengizinkanya" ujar Jaejoong ia mencoba menyangkal

"Lagi pula, Suami...? apakah aku menikah dengan seorang namja?" tanya Jaejoong dan anggukan adalah jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari mereka semua.

"Benar nak, suamimu Bernama Jung Yunho, dia adalah putra Sulung Keluaraga Jung" jawab sang Appa

Jaejoong benar benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini, ia sudah menikah? dengan seorang namja yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya.

"Sebenarnya Yunho juga tidak tau kalau dirinya sudah menikah. selama ini hanya keluaraga besar kita saja yang tau dan kami juga sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepada kalian karna kami ingin membiarkan kalian menikmati masa remaja terlebih dahulu" kata nyonya Jung

"Pernikahan kalian resmi, diakui oleh negara jika kau tidak percaya kau boleh melihat buktinya" Nyonya jung menyerahkan sebuah album foto dan juga dua secaraik kertas yang berstampel resmi dari catatan sipil"

Jaejoong meraih semua itu sebelumnya ia memandang kedua orang tuanya. dan mereka menagngguk menyetujui.

pertama ia membaca secarik kertas yang berisikan identitas namanya, bahkan nomor KTP pun sudah ada. pasti orang tuanya mencuri KTP jaejoong waktu ia lengah untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan itu. tapi anehnya surat nikah ini didaftarkan sekitar tahun 1993 pada tahun itu usianya baru 5 tahun berarti ia belum memiliki KTP kan? dan semua data data itu lengkap, konkrit dan rinci. kemudian ia juga melihat surat nikah yang harusnya dimiliki Yunho. di surat itu juga tertulis dengan jelas nama suaminya berserta data diri dan lagi-lagi No KTP PUN SUDAH ADA PEMIRSA!*Pletakkk*

"Bagai mana cara kalian mendaftarkan pernikahan kami" tanya Jaejoong kepada mereka semua

" Gampang saja kami hanya perlu datang ke catatan sipil dan mendaftarkannya itu saja" jawab sang Appa

"APPA! bukan itu maksudku" teriak Jaejoong frustasi "bagaimana kalian bisa mendaftarkan pernikahan anak di bawah umur bukan kah itu melanggar hukum? dan bagaimana juga cara kalaian mendapatkan nomor KTP kami saat usia lima tahun kami belum punya KTP"

mendengar itu mereka semua hanya tertawa geli,

"Perlu kau ketahui nak, Orang tua suamimun ini bukanlah orang yang sembarangan mereka sangat berpengaruh di korea ini kalau hanya mendapatkan KTP untuk keperluan pribadi apalagi keluaraga itu, semudah menjentikkan jari sekalipun itu melanggar hukum" jawab sang Umma sedang yang menjadi obyek pembicaraan hanya tersenyum bangga.

yah harus Jaejoong akui, ia memang tau kalau keluarga Jung memang sangat terkenal karana kekuasaan dan kekayaannya jadi tidak heran jika mereka bisa melakukan semua ini, bukankah di dunia ini yang punya uanghlah yang berkuasa?. tapi ia juga sama selakali tidak menyangka akan menjadi bagian dari keluaraga yang konglomerat itu.

kemudin Jaejoong mengganti objek pandanganya ia mengambil sebuah album foto yang lumayan bersar yang tai deserhkan bersama surat nikahnya.

Jaejoong terenyuh melihat apa yang ia lihat, sebuah foto sewaktu ia masih kecil menggunakan Hanbok tradisional korea ia di dudukan sejajar dengan seorang anak lain yang berrambut hitam dengan pakaian yang berwarna senada dengan hanbok miliknya hanya saja berbeda motif.

tanpa ia sadari ia menyunggingkan senyum manis saat melihat salah satu foto menunjukan bahwa ia tengah berpegangan tangan dengan anak laki-laki lain yang ia yakini Sebagai Yunho. pada saat itu mereka menyunggingkan senyum khas anak-anak yang manis.

lembar demi lembar ia buka, ia seolah menyaksikan kembali pernikahanya sendiri tak jarang ia terkikik geli melihat ada kelucuan di salah satu foto itu, saat dimana Yunho menangis karna tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Jaejoong yang tengah di gendong appa dan umanya.

melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum keempat orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikanya pun ikut tersenyum lega 'sepertinya tidak akan sesulit yang mereka bayangkan'

Jaejoong masih terus asyik melihat foto-foto itu tanpa mempedulikan orang dewasa di sekitarnya lagi, sampai pandangan matanya berhenti seketika saat ia membuka lembaran terakhir dari album itu dimana ia melihat foto seorang pemuda, bukan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun lagi seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

kali ini seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan kacamata yang bingkainya berwarna senada, tengah tersenyum. rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan seperti warna almond tertata dengan indahnya, seolah tersadar Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pasangan suami istri Jung.

"I...ini..." tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat foto itu.

"Dialah suamimu Jung Yunho, tampan bukan..?" kata sang Umma sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum itu memudar saat ia melihat raut sang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sendu. sontak hal itu membuat pasangan suami istri Jung menjadi Khawatir mereka pun saling pandang dengan besannya tuan dan nyonya Kim.

"Waeyo Jae," tanya sang Umma

"Jadi, dia suamiku,,?" tanyanya lagi dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka semua.

Jaejoong kemudian memeluk foto itu, seperti seseorang yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini Umma" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. dan hal itu membuat mereka semua kaget

"Mwo,, yang benar, tapi selama ini Yunho kan tinggal di Jepang, jadi bagai mana mungkin kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya sang Umma"

"Tidak,! Yunho sempat pulang ke Korea tahun lalu" Nyonya Kim Menyela secara tiba-tiba

"Benarkah..?" Kali ini tuan Kim yang penasaran dan kedua suami istri Jung mengangguk

"Dimana kau Bertemu dengan Yunnie?" tanya Nyonya Jung pada menantunya.

"Dia datang Ke klinikku, bersama dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dia datang untuk memeriksakan kucing milik wanita yang bersamanaya"

jawab Jaejoong harus ia akui bawa pertemuan pertama dengan Yunho adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan baginya, karana jika diminta untuk jujur ia selalu memikirkan Yunho sejak saat itu. ya bisa di bilang ia sudah menyukai namja itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. dan ia sungguh tidak menyaka bahwa Namja yang disukainya itu ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri.

dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaan nya itu dalam-dalam, karna ia tau namja itu munfkin sudah memiliki kekasih. wanita yang bersamanya saat itu pasti kekasihnya, tapi kenapa... kenapa dewi cinta seolah mempermainkan hatinya kenapa setelah sekian lama ia harus kembali lagi berurusan dengan pemuda itu apalagi dengan status nya kini...

"Cih...kenapa Yunhoo membawa gadis itu ke tempat Jonggie" decih nyonya Jung

medengar itu Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah mertuanya, kenapa sepertinya Ummanya Yunho sangat tidak menyukai gadis itu.

"Waeyo, Ahjumma...?" tanya Jaejoong pada nyonya Jung

kemudian Nyonya Jung meraih tangan Jaejong dan tersenyum ke arahnya ia menggenggam tangan menantunya itu dengan erat, Jaejoong sempat tidak mengeti tapi kemudian ia pun balik menggenggam tangan wantia paruh baya itu.

"Berjanjilah nak, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tetap bersamanya, kau harus tetap mendampingi suamimu, karna hanya kau satu-satunya yang pantas mendampingi putraku, bukan wanita itu atau siapapun"

kata Nyonya Jung dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius..'mungkinkah dugaan Jaejoong benar bahwa wanita itu memang wanita special di hati Yunho, jika bukan kenapa Nyonya Jung berkata demikain?'

pada saat itu Jaejoong hanya diam, tidak berkata iya, dan tidak pula berkata tidak...

'benarkah ia pantas...'

'benarkah ia sanggub bersaing dengan wanita secantik itu...'

.

.

.

**_Flash Back End..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

"Hyung...Hyung..." sebuah suara yang begitu terdengar familiar menyapa gendang teling Jaejoong. sontak hal itu membuyarkan seluruh lamuananya tentang kejadian masa lalu.

"Ah...ne Changminnie ada apa...?" tanya Jaejoong ia benar-benar merasa kikuk sekarang.

"Ha... Jadi kau melamun Hyung, Ck..." Changmin mendecih "Pantas sedari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut, Hyung tau tidak Yunho Hyung sudah sampai" kata Changmin sambil berkacak pinggang mata Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar apa yang di katakan Changmin, apa benar ...Yunho..

ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. di mana... dimana Yunho

dan tanpa ia sadari...

'Buk!' 'Ahkkk!'

tubuhnya oleng secara tiba-tiba karna menabrak seseorang dan bisa dipastikan tubuh dari si penabrak pastilah lebih besar dibanding tubuhnya sehingga menyebabkanya oleng dan hampir terjatuh beruntung tangan Jaejoong segera di tarik dan...

'Grep' tubuh Jaejoong mendarat dengan halus ke pelukan orang itu...

"Hei...kau tidak apa-apa..?" sebuah suara Bass terdengar lebut menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong 'suara ini sepertinya ia pernah dengar... tapi dimana. sesaat kemudian Jaejoong memandang ke arah depan di sana ia mendapati kedua mertuanya tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

'Oh...shit!' jangan bilang kalau orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini adalah Yunho. dan secara sepontan ia mendorong pria itu. hingga jatuh.

"Hei...!" teriak pemuda itu yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

mata Jaejong terbelalak melihat pemuda itu yang ternya memang benar Yunho, terjatuh dengan posisi bokong lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

Yunhoo mengerang sakit pada bagian belakangnya, niatnya datang kemari adalah ingin menemui Changmin yang terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan pemuda di hadapanya ini, tapi kenapa ia malah mengalami kesialan dua kali di tabrak dan di dorong pula.

Yunho yang kesal menoleh ke arah si tersangka penabrakan? dan...

waktu seolah terhenti, kebisingan yang selalu terasa di tempat itu pun hilang berganti dengan keheningan yang terasa di benak Yunho.

'Kenapa..?' kata itulah yang langsung muncuk ketika mata setajam eleng miliknya bertemu pandang dengan mata itu.

mata yang bulat, indah bak' mutiara hitam yang bersinar tertempa caahaya matahari.

'kenapa..? KENAPA ADA NAMJA SECATIK INI !' *reader setujukan? Jaema emang cantik..* teriak Yunhoo dalam hati.

dan tanpa ia sadari ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang tipis, bahkan terlalu tipis untuk dapat di lihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya... ia hanyut dalam pesona wajah yang ayu itu, sangat alami, tanpa make-up, fondation atau benda asing lainya yang sering di pakai oleh sang istri, yang kalau boleh jujur sangat tidak Yunho sukai. karana Yunho menyukai segala sesuatu yang alami.

"Oppa...!" lamunan Yunho seketika buyar mendengar suara 'indah'*uwekkkkk, Author jeleh nulisnya* sang istri.

'astaga!' gumam Yunho baru ia sadari ia meninggalkan sang istri a.k.a Ara di dalam pesawat..? saking semangatnya ia langsung turun begitu saja. dan melupakan Ahra yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

Yunho pun segera menoleh dan memandang ke arah istrinya, begitu pula keluarganya dan Jaejong, mereka terkejut kenapa Yeoja ini ada bersama Yunho.

Yunho pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berjalan menuju istrinya..ia melihat tatapan Ahra yang seolh menuntut kejelasan kepa yunhoo meninggalkanya di pesawat.

"Mianhae... aku lupa kalau kau masih ada di dalam pesawat, ku kira kau sudah mengikutiku di belakang" kata Yunho yang seolah mengerti betul maksud tatapan Ara.

Yeoja itu hanya melengos sebal 'belum ada 5 menit di korea saja Yunho sudah melupakannya seperti ini apalagi jika mereka berada lama di korea nati' batin ahra..

Yunho lantas tersenyum melihat raut sebal sang istri. ia pun meraih tangan mungil itu, dan menariknya menju keluarganya.. tak ia pedulikan pandangan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh keluarganya.

sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum getir...

.

" Yunho kita pulang sekarang, ada hal penting yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu." Ucap sang Appa sambil menatap tajam putra sulungnya itu, Tuan Jung juga melihat ke arah Ara dengan pandangan tidak suka, da kemudian pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Ne Appa.." jawab namja itu singkat.

Yunho tau benar sifat ayahnya, ia pasti akan marah karana tau ia masih berhubungan dengan Ara, apa lagi jika beliau tau dengan setatus mereka kini... entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

pandanganya pun beralih ke arah sang Umma yang bersikap sama dinginya, kemudian ia melihat sang umma yang berjalan menghampiri pemuda cantik yang menabraknya tadi, ngomong-ngomong soal pemuda itu baru Yunho sadari siapa dia..? kenapa ia terlihat begitu akrap dengan keluarganya.

"Ne...Jonggie.. kamu satu mobil dengan umma saja ya..." kata Nyonya Jung dan hanya diajawab dengan anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

sepeninggal mereka, Yunhoo pun menghampiri dongsaengnya.

"Changmin.. namja yang bersama Umma itu siapa...apa dia kekasihmu..?"

tanya Yunho, pada adiknya itu.

" Andaikan aku memang seberuntung itu Hyung, tapi sayangnya aku tidak seberuntung dirimu"

Jawab Changmin yang tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Yunho. setelah itu ia pun segera menyusul Jaejoong dan Ummanya.

sedangkan Yunho hanya terpaku memandang punggung Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

'sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu... tapi dimana.?" batinya,

dan secara refleks Yunho memegang dadanya dan meremas sebuah kalung yang berhiaskan sebuah salib sebagai liontinnya. sebuah kalung yang tak pernah ia lepaskan semenjak dulu.

dan dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan mengikuti keluarganya dengan masih menggenggam tangan Ara.

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...

jadi Review yaaaaaaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n :** Hai...*melambai saya datang lagi ada'kah yang merindukan fic ini? *plakkk

langsung saja ya

_**HAPPY READING...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Our Husband <strong>

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh yang tinggi jangkung bak tiang listrik itu kini tengah melirikkan matanya tajam menatap jengah kearah seorang yeoja dewasa yang tengah menggelayut manja di lengan _hyung_-nya, sesekali ia mengikuti ucapan sang yeoja yang di tunjukan untuk hyungnya dengan gaya yang mencibir, meski hanya melalui kaca sepion di dalam mobilnya ia melihat, tetap saja rengekan manja yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu terdengar cukup mengganggu di telinganya

"_Yeobo_… setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ke Mall yuk… aku kangen dan ingin _shoping_, sudah lama aku tidak belanja'kan?" rengeknya manja dan berakibat Changmin yang ingin muntah mendengar rengekan tidak jelas dari _Yeoja_ itu, sekedar iseng Changmin melirik reaksi _hyung_-nya dari kaca sepion dalam mobilnya, namun yang ia dapati _hyung-_nya tengah menatap keluar jendela mobil sembari memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang ia sandarkan di pintu mobil seperti pose seseorang yang sedang berfikir

Dan memang benar ia sedang berfikir atau yang lebih tepatnya ia sedang memikirkan seseorang, seseorang yang kurang dari 30 menit lalu ditemuinya seseorang yang sudah menabrak dadanya dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan indah tepat di hadapannya, seseorang yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata hitam indahnya yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang lalu… tapi apa…? hal itulah yang masih ia fikirkan hingga kini sampai rengekan istinyapun tidak ia perdulikan lagi.

"_Yeobo_…"

"…" hening

"Yun..!" Changmin's _evil smirk_

Merasa tidak di tanggapi akhirnya Ara pun melepaskan pelukanya terhadap lengan Yunho dan memandang pemuda itu tajam

"_Yah_…Jung Yunho, kau dengarkan aku,tidak!" teriaknya dan seketika hal itu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya

"Ah.. _Ne Chagi_ ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian mendengar jawaban itu Ara semakin merasa sebal ia menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia sedang marah saat ini, melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh istrinya itu Yunho hanya tersenyum saja kemudian ia membelai kepala Ara dan membawa Gadis itu kedalam pelukannya

"_Mianhae_… aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi"

"Ada apa denganmu sih… aku sudah mengoceh panjang lebar tapi kamu malah asik melamun sendiri!" omel Ara

"_Ne_, _mian_… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

ucap Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Istrinya, sedangkan Changmin sendiri yang melihat betapa _hyung_-nya tampak menyayangi Ara hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, seandainya saja Yunho tau kalau ia dan Jaejoong itu… ah. sedih rasanya ketika saat pertama _hyung_-nya itu mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa ia telah menikahi Ara sehari sebelum ia pulang ke Korea tepatnya kemarin. Dari semua kelurganya memang hanya Changminlah yang diberitau mengenai hal ini karena itu ia tidak kaget lagi ketika ia mendengar Ara memanggil Yunho dengan sebuatan '_Yeobo_' hanya saja ia masih cemas tenatang reaksi keluarganya nanti, terlebih reaksi Jaejoong

Changmin akan merasa sangat tidak tega Jika melihat Jaejoong bersedih karena ia sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai _Hyung_ kandungnya sendiri.

marahkah Changmin? tentu saja. ia kesal, karena ia tidak bisa bahkan sudah gagal menjauhkan racun berbisa yang bernama Go Ara dari Hyung tersayangnya, tapi apa boleh buat'kan?

**-Our Husband-**

Lama waktu berjalan dan tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Jung sebuah mension yang sangat besar dan megah dengan luas halaman yang membentang seluas lapangan golf disertai dengan gaya arsitektur rumah yang bergaya klasik eropa itu merupakan sebuah mension yang paling mencolok mata dibandingkan dengan hunian lain yang ada di lingkungan kota Seoul.

"Yak….kita sampai" seru Changmin sembari membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar untuk kemudian ia membukakan pintu untuk _hyung_-nya yang berada di sisi kiri mobil lamborghini hitamnya.

"_Well comeback home, Hyung!"_ serunya riang dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari sang _Hyung_. Sejenak Yunho hanya berdiam diri dan menandang ke rumah yang sudah selama dua tahun ini ia tinggalkan rasanya sangat rindu sekali sungguh tidak dapat di bandingkan dengan saat ia masih berada di Jepang, dan lagi-lagi ia melupakan sesuatu saat dengan santainya ia berjalan kearah kedua orang tuanya dan meski Changmin tau apa yang Yunho lupakan, tapi siapa peduli…? Ia pun turut berlalu bersama sang _Hyung_ dan mengikutinya di belakang

"_Yah_… kenapa aku ditinggalkan…!" seru seorang Ara yang sayangnya tidak didengarkan suaminya karena perhatian sang suami kini tengah teralihan oleh sesosok yeoja cantik bermata besar bak mata sekor rusa yang menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah kediaman Jung.

dan jelas bisa di bayangkan berapa dongkolnya hati Ara, sekarang dugaanya sudah benar-benar terbukti ketika mereka pulang ke Korea maka perhatian Yunho tidak sepenuhnya lagi untuk dirinya, yah…ia hanya bisa menatap jengah kearah Yunho yang kini tengah berpelukan ria dengan adik bungsunya

"_Oppa… I miss you_" manja Yoona sang putri bungsu keluarga Jung yang langsung memeluk sang kakak yang amat di sayangnya itu.

"Hm_… I miss you too my little deer_" jawab Yunho "_Yah_… bagaimana sekolahmu… kau tidak nakal kan?" Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Ne tentu saja… sekolahku baik-baik saja… _mian Hyung_ tadi aku tidak bisa ikut menjemputnu karena aku ada les tambahan" ujar sang adik disertai dengan nada kecewa dari ucapannya sendiri

"Hm.. tidak apa-apa…_Hyung_ mengerti" ujar Yunho. Dan setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka semua memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mension

**-Our Husband-**

"Yun ada yang ingin _Appa_ bicarakan dengan mu" ucap tuan Jung setelah mereka semua tengah berada di dalam mension

"_Ne… Appa_ begitu pula dengaku" jawab Yunho yang menumbulkan keheranan di benak sang ayah

"Benarkah? kebetulan sekali, kalau begitu ayo ki…."

"Em.. _Yeobo_… bicaranya nanti saja ya..Yunho'kan baru saja tiba ia pasti lelah dan butuh istirahat" bujuk sang nyonya kepada suaminya. Dan sejenak tuan Jung memikirkannya dan kemudian mengangguk setuju

"Ya baiklah… Yun kita bicara setelah makan malam, sekarang kau istirahatlah" ujar tuan jung kemudian sembari menepuk bahu Yunho

dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang Anak tuan Jung kemudian langsung masuk kedalam ruanganya bersama dengan sang istri. Dan entah apa yang saat ini mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho menghela nafas lega sesaat tadi ia berfikir jika ia mengatakan tentang pernikahannya dengan Ara kira-kira bagaimana reaksi sang _Appa_, meski tidak teralu terlihat Yunho tau sang kepala keluarga Jung itu kurang menyukai kedatangan Ara bersamanya baik sekarang maupun 2 tahun yang lalu

dan dengan perlahan Yunho berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berda di lantai dua mension ini dengan Ara yang mengekor di belakang

"Yah..mau kemana kau" seru Changmin secara tiba-tiba kepada Ara yang mengikuti Yunho naik ke lantai dua dan tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu kecuali tuan dan nyonya Jung tentunya.

"Hah…mau apa aku? Tentu saja beristirahat dengan suamiku aku lelah tau!" ketus Ara, ya seperti halnya Changmin yang tidak menyukai Ara, Ara pun sangat tidak menyukai semua anggota keluarga Jung terkecuali Yunho, dan Yunho yang sudah terbiasa dengan ketidak cocokan antara sang istri dengan adiknya itu memilih untuk acuh dan meneruskan langkahnya naik ke lantai dua

"Suami…? Apa maksudnya" Tanya Yoona yang tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan Ara ia muncul dari belakang tubuh Cangmin yang pada saat itu juga mengagetkan sang Hyung

"Hyuna apa yang kau lakukan, jangan keras-keras nanti Jae-_Hyung_ dengar" ucap Cangmin kemudian sambil menempelkan satu jarinya kerah bibir sang adik

"aku dengar apa _Minnie.."_

_**Deg… **_

Dan pada saat itu jantung Changmin seolah berhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong datang dari pintu masuk sembari membawa sebuah koper…tunggu dulu koper, koper _Hyung_ bukanya sudah di bawa oleh maid di rumahnya tadi

"Em bukan apa-apa _Hyung_, Ta-tadi Yoona hanya berbicara sedikit kasar padaku aku takut Jae-_Hyung_ dengar dan..dan"

"_Yah_.. aku tidak biacara kasar _Hyung_ tadi aku hanya dengar… " dan ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Cangmin

"Kau diamlah dulu _Deer_…" bisik Changmin dengan nada yang serius dan dengan itu Yoona hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti

"Yoona… kamu tidak boleh berkata kasar pada _Hyungmu_" ujar Jejoong mengingatkan "_Hyung_ 'kan sudah bilang jangan jadikan itu sebagi kebiasaan" tegur Jaejoong

"_Ne…Hyung mian_" ujar Yoona pasrah sesaat kemudian ia memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada hyungnya yang terkenal _evil_ itu.

"Em.._Hyung_ itu milik siapa?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong kemudian menunjuk kepada koper yang tenagh di bawa-bawa oleh sang kakak ipar

"Em..Oh ini milik Ara_ Nonna_, ia memintaku untu membawakannya" Jawab Jaejoong polos

"_Mwo_…" seru Changmin dan seketika itu juga ia menoleh kepada seorang _Yeoja_ yang masih berdiri dengan sombongnya di tangga dan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepada _Yeoja_ tersebut _'beraninya dia'_ batin Changmin sumpah demi apapun ia benar-benar dongkol saat ini.

"_Mwo_… kenapa menatapku seperti itu wajar kan jika aku menyuruhnya membawakan koperku" ujar Ara sembari menunjuk pada Jejoong dengan tatapan meremehkan, sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendapatkan tatapan semacam itu hanya mampu diam dan menundukan wajahnya

Semua orang di belahan dunia manapun jelas mengetahui perbedaan anatara kata _'meminta'_ dan _'menyuruh'_, Changmin sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa perintah yang Ara tujukan kepada Jaejoong pasti disalah artikan oleh iparnya itu sebagai permintaan tolong, nyatanya Jejoong dianggap tidak lebih dari seorang pembantu yang mau mebawakan tas sang majikan.

Dengan perasaan dongkol yang sudah sangat memuncah Changmin segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan merebut koper coklat yang besar itu darinya.

"_Mi..Minnie_" tegur Jaejoong namun tidak di hiraukan oleh sang adik, dan tau apa yang dialkukan Changmin selanjutnya. Ia melempar koper itu tepat di bawah kaki Ahra sebenarnya sebutan melempar kurang tepat akan lebih cocok jika dikatakan membanting koper itu hingga mengakibatkan suara dentuman yang keras

"Akh..apa yang kau lalukan!… hah! Koperku…" rengeknya yang melihat keadaan kopernya yang mengenaskan "bagaimana kalau barang-barang berhargaku yang ada di dalam pecah. Kau mau bertanggung jawab!" teriak _Yeoja_ itu penuh emosi

"Apa yang ada didalam situ tidaklah lebih berharga daripada seorang _Namja_ yang kau suruh itu!, kau pikir siapa dirimu beraninya memperlakukan orang yang bahkan diperlakukan istimewa oleh kedua orangtuaku SEPERTI SEORANG PEMBANTU!" seru Changmin dengan nada membentak yang amat ketara

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas menyuruh satu orangpun _maid_ dirumah ini" sambung Yoona "tapi dengan beraninya kau …"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" seru seseorang menginterupsi perkataan Yoona sura tegas itu berasal dari beranda lantai 2 mension itu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri Ara. Yunho ya suara itu berasal dari putra sulung kelurga Jung itu.

"_Chagiya_ kamu tidak apa-apa" Tanya Yuho kepada istrinya sembari membantu membereskan koper sang istri

"_Yun_… porselein-ku yang aku bawa dari Jepang pecah.." rengek sang istri, dan dengan lembut Yunho mengusap rambut Ahra

"_Mian ne_ Changmin pasti tidak sengaja… nanti aku akan belikan lagi jika kita kembali ke Jepang" ucap Yunho

Hangat… sesuatu yang hangat merembes begitu saja dari mata hitam miliknya…sakit, sakit sekali rasanya ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat kamu cintai berkata sayang kepada orang lain, rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada saat kamu ditikam oleh sahabatmu sendiri secara gamblang

Jaejoong tidak terisak juga tidak menunjukan air matanya, apalagi dihadapan Yunho, ia bukan seorang yang lemah… ia tidak akan pernah mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang yang dicintainya dengan segera ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir tanpa perintah dari matanya. Ia harus tenang ia harus tersenyum sekalipun sekarang ini seseorang yang sangat kamu cintai tengah menatapmu begitu dingin dengan mata elangnya yang tajam '_Apa dia akan membeciku… demi tuhan aku mohon jangan_' batin Jejoong miris

Yunho mulai berdiri setelah selesai membantu istrinya, dengan perlahan ia meraih koper itu dan hendak berjalan menggandeng Ara ke kamarnya namun sebelum itu ia sempat menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan berkata

"Aku tidak tau siapa kamu dan apa jasamu terhadap keluargaku…tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau jika kedua adikku menjadi kurang ajar hanya gara-gara membelamu" ucapnya. Dan ketika ia hendak kembali melangkah ia kembali berhenti karna sebuah suara, sura yang sangat lembut dan Yunho tidak yakin jika ia mendengar suara itu

"_Gomawo Yunnie_…" kata itulah yang ia dengar '_jadi pesanku tersampaikan dengan baik ya…_' batin Yunho kemudian. Dan setelahnya ia kembali membalikan badan dan melangkah pergi ke kamarnya bersama Ara

.

"_Hyung_… mian karena kami _Hyung_ jadi kena marah oleh Yunho-_hyung_" ucap Yoona dengan rasa bersalah yang amat

"_mian Hyung_" kini gantian Changmin yang meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong. Dan kini keduanya tercengang ketika mendapati Jaejoong justru tersenyum dengan senang. Kenapa begitu?

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir, _Yunnie_ tidak marah padaku" ucapnya

"tapi yang tadi itu…"

"Sudahlah.. kalian sebaiknya istiahat dulu. masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku jelaskan kepada _Hyung_ kalian" ucap Jaejoong memutus perkataan Changmin.

**-Our Husband-**

"Apa kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Yunho begitu ia sudah sampai di depan kamar tamu di mensionnya.

"_Ne_" jawab Ahra malas

"Kalau begitu kamu beristirahatlah dikamar ini, _mian ne,_ karena kita belum bisa tinggal satu kamar, kamu mengerti'kan jika _Umma _dan_ Appaku_ belum mengetahui hubungan kita"

ucapYunho dan Ara hanya memutar bolamatanya dan tanpa banyak berkata ia langsung masuk ke kamar itu dan membanting pintunya tepat di hadapan sang suami *_istri yang kurang ajar_. Dan Yunho memaklumi itu _'mungkin saja Ara masih marah karena yang tadi'_ batin Yunho

"Lagi pula…." Yunho menoleh kearah kamarnya dan memasuki ruangan yang sangat pribadi miliknya itu"Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan mengenai ini…" yah mungkin kamar yang dulu begitu pribadi baginya kini sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang begitu asing di matanya bagaimana tidak, kamar ini kamar yang dulunya bernuansa klasik kini berubah menjadi kamar yang penuh dengan sentuhan yang hitam-putih yang lembut padahal dulu kamarnya cenderung didominasi dengan warna hijau dan coklat namun meski begitu dekorasi yang dulu tetap saja ada dari segi bentuk tidak berubah hanya kombinasi warna yang bertambah.

"_Ceklekk..!"_ tiba tiba ada suara pintu terbuka yang membuat Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah figura yang terpasang di dinding kamar itu. Perlahan ia menoleh dan mencari tau siapa yang membuka pintu kini

"Kau" gumam Yunho begitu mendapati seseorang yang mulai akrap dalam penglihatannya kini tengah berdiri canggung di hadapannya

"_Ne_..aku" jawab Jaejoong ia terlihat begitu kikuk saat ini

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa selidik dan bias dibanyangkan Jejoong yang ditanya seperti itu menjadi tambah bingung ingin menjawab apa

"_Mi-mian_ aku sudah lancang, sebenarnya selama _Yunnie_ a-ada di Jepang kamar ini aku yang menempati, Ja- jadi…." Ucap Jaejoong terbata dan ia bertambah bingung ketikaia tidak menadapati reaksi apa-apa dari Yunho

diam...

tertegun...

Yunho bukanya terkaget karena kamarnya di tempati orang lain saat ini, Yunho bukannya tidak suka sehingga membuatnya tidak mau berkata apa-apa Yunho hanya tertegun '_Yunnie_' nama panggilan yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya entah kenapa terdengar begitu manis di telinganya.

"A-apa _Yunnie_ marah?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan itu membuyarkan lamunan Yunho

"_Ne, Ani_… aku tidak marah. Hanya saja aku heran ada begitu banyak kamar di mension ini… tapi kenapa orangtuaku sampai membiarkan orang lain menempati kamarku?"

'_Itu karena aku istri Yunnie'_ batin Jejoong miris karena ia hanya bisa mengatakan itu dalam hatinya ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan itu biarlah _Appa_ dan _Umma-_nya saja yang memberitahukan semuanya ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan reaksi Yunho nanti.

Sadar tidak mendapati respon apa –apa dari _namja_ yang ada di depannya, Yunho berniat menganti '_topic'_ pembicaraan

"_Mi-mian_ bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan kamu adalah orang asing..hanya saja..."

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa... aku memang masih asing'kan bagimu? dan untuk lebih jelasnya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu..na-namaku Ju- eh Kim Jaejoong"ucap Jejoong hampir saja ia keceplosan dengan mengatakan 'Jung' sebagai marganya.

"Hm... aku Yunho..Jung Yunho kamu tentunya sudah tau'kan" ujar Yunho sembari mengulurkan tanganya

tapi Jejoong hanya terdiam menandang tangan Yunho yang terulur berharap ia juga mau menyambut tangan itu

"kenapa diam...kamu tidak mau berjabat tangan dengaku?" tanya Yunho heran dan segera dibalas dengan gelengan kuat dari Jaejoong

"A-ani!" jawabnya dan segera ia meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat apa yang dilakukan Jejoong tentu membuat Yunho heran _'kenapa namja ini bertingkah seolah-olah jika ia tidak menyambut tanganku ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga'_ batin Yunho yang masih terus mempehatikan Jejoong yang sedang memandang tanganya sendiri yang kini memegang tangan Yunho.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum memperhatikan air muka Jaejoong. seperti seseorang yang bahagia tapi juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan, Yunho tidak tau kenapa tapi ia tidak suka air muka yang sedih itu

'_pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa Appa dan Umma bisa jatuh hati padanya...bahkan Changmin Juga... aku tidak pernah melihat adikku yang acuh itu membela seseorang samapai seperti itu_' batin Yunho

dan memang Yunho akan mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya, sebantar lagi...

**-Our Husband-**

'Plaaaaaak!"

sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi halus yang membalut rahang yang tegas itu, sebuah aura hitam jelas melingkupi sebuah ruangan yang dinamakan ruang kerja yang kini terdapat 5 orang yang melibatkan diri di dalam percakapan yang menimbulkan kemarahan besar bagi sang kepala keluarga Jung

"kau bilang apa tadi!.. coba jalaskan sekali lagi!" sebuah sura yang penuh dengan kemarahan terlontar dari bibir sang kepala keluarga, wajahnya yang biasanya dibalut dengan senyum lembut dan hangat kini berubah menjadi merah padam dengan urat di sekeliling dahinya menandakan betapa marahnyaia saat ini

tiga diantara lima orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini membutuhkan penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya dari si putra sulung keluarga Jung

sedangkan si sulung Jung itu sendiri kini hanya dapat menundukan wajahnya dan pasrah menerima kemarahan sang ayah. ia tau ialah yang bersalah mengenai hal ini

"Mian... semuanya, aku sudah mengcewakan kalian. tapi apa yang aku katakan memang benar adanya. Go Ara adalah istri sah ku semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu" ujar Jung Yunho tegas.

"KAU!"

"Appa Jangan...!" hampir saja. tangan yang biasanya membelai punggung Yunho dengan hangat itu kembali menyambangi pipinya dengan rasa sakit yang sangat. hampir, jika saja tidak ada sebuah lengan yang berbalut _swetter_ warna putih itu mencegahnya

tuan Jung memandang Nyalang kearah sang menantu, namun pandangan itu melembut ketika ia melihat ada lelehan kristal yang mengalir dari mata sang menantu

"Appa... aku mohon sudah jangan pukuli _Yunnie_ lagi" pinta Jaejoong memelas, sedangkan Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan tanganya terhadap tangan Ara yang saat itu hanya diam berada di sampingnya.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan!... KAU ANGGAP KAMI INI APA YUN!" kali ini giliran sang Ummalah yang meluapkan kemarahannya terhadap putra pertamanya itu

"Mian Umma aku... aku hanya tidak mengeti kenapa kalian begitu membenci Ara.. memang Apa salahnya" Ucap Yunho yang memandang lembut kepada sang istri

"Biar kami jelaskan sekalipun kau tidak akan mengerti!" geram tuan Jung

_'hah...kalian tidak akan berani, karena jika sampai kalian mengatakan 'itu'... maka Yunho akan MATI!'_ batin Ara ia marasa menang dengan keadaan Yunho saat ini, ia melirik kerah Umma Yunho dan ia tersenyum iblis padanya membuat Nyonya Jung ingin sekali mencekiknya sekarang Juga

"Ceraikan dia!" tegas sang Umma

"_MWO!_" seru Yunho "Ani- aku tidak akan menceraikannya.. aku sangat mencintai Ara.. aku mohon mengertilah _Umma Appa"_ mohon Yunho ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang istri dan beralih menuju kepada Orang tuanya. ia berlutut di depan kedua orang tuanya.

seandainya ia tau ada seseorang yang sangat terluka dengan tindakannya itu.

"Kau.. tidak bisa menikah dengan wanita itu Yun" sekejam-kejamnya seorang ibu, ia tidak akan tega jika melihat sang putra tersayang memohon sambil berlutut di hadapannya. Umma Yunho tetap akan luluh

"tapi kenapa Umma?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang lirih

dengan perlahan sang _umma_ meminta Yunho untuk bangun dari bersimpuhnya, kemudian Nyonya Jung menandang kerah Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping _Appa-_nya, mengikuti arah pandang _umma-_nya Yunho pun turut menadang Jaejoong

"kau sudah mengenalnya'kan Yun?" tanya _umma_ Jung

"_Ne_... aku sudah tau dia. kim Jejoong'kan?" jawab Yunho

"_Ani_ Yun, Bukan Kim Jejoong tapi Jung Jejoong" ucap umanya lembut

"_Mwo_.. Jung?" Yunho membeo

"_Ne_... karena dia adalah menantu pertama keluarga ini"

"...?"

"dia adalah istri Jung Yunho

"_MWO!_"

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

balas review dulu..

rivisofayy : jangan bunuh diri Chingu nanti gak bisa baca fic abal saya lagi*plakkk

chee : nikah umur 5 taon ini bisa-bisanya author aja *author ga je

nyanil joongie : ini udah lanjut mian telat

Aoi Ko Mamoru : harap di maklum ya Author masih belajar jadi masih banyak typo and untuk

maslah Judul saya brows judul my Husband nitu sudah banyak yang punya jadi biar gak nyamain aja. JaeUma emang Cuma untu Yunpa *merdeka!

Balas review nya udahan ya.

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n :** sebelumnya terima kasih Untuk yang telah mereview di Chap 3

KimShippo

Evilmagnaemin

jotha aurigth

siro92

Nara-chan

Nara-chan

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae

anami hime

ryani

dededeepyo

saya tau masih ada banyak sekali typo di ch 3 dan di ch 4 ini saya yakin masih ada saja typo di sana sini, dan sedikit bocoran saja saya adalah type author yang menerapkan sistim kebut semalam jadi jangan heran ada banyak sekali typo harap di maklumi

dan di ch 3 ada banyak sekali reader yang menegur saya.. ya saya tau mian ne saya tidak bermaksud untuk merubah jenis kelamin Yoona, sejujurnya saya kurang paham tentang panggilan yang berlaku untuk perempuan dan laki-laki *_jiah ketauan dah gobloknya_

ini sebenarnya Chapter garing tapi tetap saja saya ucapkan_ *tengok bawah  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY READING...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Our Husband <strong>

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Ani__ Yun, Bukan Kim Jaejoong tapi Jung Jaejoong" ucap ummanya lembut_

_"__Mwo__.. Jung?" Yunho membeo_

_"__Ne__... karena dia adalah menantu pertama keluarga ini"_

_"...?"_

_"dia adalah istri Jung Yunho_

_"__MWO!__"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

15 menit telah berlalu semanjak pernyataan mengejutkan yang dilontarkan oleh _Umma_-nya, Yunho masih tidak percaya.. apakah mungkin? Ia dan _namja_ ini..

Mata musang itu masih sibuk menandangi benada yang dipegangnya, sedang tangannya sendiri sibuk membolak-balik tiap halaman yang menampilkan figura yang menggambarkan meriahnya sebuah pesta tradisional di masa lalu… Yunho masih tetap tidak bisa percaya, sekalipun buktinya sudah ada di depan mata.

Gambaran wajah ceria seorang anak kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahun ketika memegang tangan seorang _namja_ kecil yang lain, Nampak begitu jelas dalam foto yang sudah nampak berumur namun masih terjaga dengan baik itu, meski tidak terlalu yakin namun Yunho tau persis siapa bocah yang memakai _Hanbook_ berwana mencolok itu, karena bocah itu tidak lain adalah Yunho sendiri, namun _namja_ yang ini…. Siapa?

"Kamu mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh _Umma_-mu itu benar Yun" suara sang _Appa_ membuyarkan perhatian Yunho terhadap album foto yang diserahkan padanya 15 menit yang lalu itu.

Yunho hanya mampu diam ia sungguh bingung dengan semua ini, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan bersikap bagaimana. Bukan hanya sekerdar foto saja yang membuktikan kebenaran dari ucapan sang _Umma_ namun juga surat-surat ini.

"I-ini mustahil.. bagaimana mungkin?" sangkal Yunho

"inilah kenyataanya nak, kamu dan _Jonggie _memang pasangan suami istri, kalian sudah kami jodohkan bahkan sebelum kalian lahir dan karena itu kau harus menceraikan Ara karena kamu sudah memiliki istri…."

"KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA SEPERTI INI!" suara keras Yunho memotong ucapan ibunya "Apa kalian fikir aku akan terjebak dengan permainan kalian, kalian salah!" lanjutnya dengan penuh emosi, Yunho menganggap lelucon macam ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Apa-apaan ini dia sudah menikah? dengan seorang _namja_ _WTF!_ Dia bukan _Gay_ dia normal.

"Yun! Kami tidak bercanda, lagi pula apa kau tau wanita yang kau nikahi itu seperti apa..? Dia Itu Racun!" tambah sang _Umma_

"CUKUP _UMMA_!" bentak Yunho mengagetkan semuanya selama ini belum pernah Yunho bersikap kurang ajar dengan membentak _Umma-_nya seperti ini namun sekarang?

"Yun kau…?"

"Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar, kalian tidak akan bisa mempengaruhiku hanya dengan bukti-bukti ini!" kesal Yunho sembari membanting album foto itu

"Apapun usaha yang akan kalian lakukan aku tetap tidak akan bercerai dengan istriku!" ucapnya lagi dengan lantang kemudian ia menarik Ara keluar dari ruangan itu tapi sebelumnya ia sempat berhenti di depan Jaejoong

"Ku kira kita bisa menjadi teman… tapi ternyata aku salah!" gumamnya namun suara itu masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong. Dan apa yang bisa Jae katakana untuk membalasnya, Tidak ada. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menangis, runtuh sudah kekuatanya selama ini, ia sudah ditolak oleh suaminya sendiri, ia sadar akan posisinya ia hanyalah orang ketiga bagi hubungan Yunho dan Ara karena itu ia membiarkan Yunho pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya

"Yun! Tunggu nak dengarkan _Umma _dulu…" cegah nyonya Jung ia hendak mengejar Yunho, namun tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Yunho tetap melenggang pergi sambil menarik Ara bersamanya.

"Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu _Chagi_, kita akan pergi dari sini besok pagi, tidak ada yang mau mengerti cinta kita di sini" ucap Yunho kepada Ara.. dan bisa di banyangkan betapa senangnya hati _Yeoja_ itu sekarang

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di dalam kamarnya, Yunho hanya terduduk diam, ia masih tidak menyangka jika kedua orang tuanya akan melakukan hal seperti itu demi memisahkan dirinya dengan Ara.. ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, lagi pula… kenapa harus Jaejoong? Kenapa harus dia juga yang ikut menipunya. Entah kenapa jauh didalam hatinya ia mengharapkan bisa berteman dekat dengan <em>namja<em> itu, ia tidak tau kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya ketika ia memadang _namja_ itu…

Yunho menarik panjang nafasnya, dadanya begitu terasa sesak sekarang dengan semua masalah yang secara tiba-tiba menimpa dirinya.

Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah dinding, dimana tertembel sebuah foto dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar di sana.

Dengan tenang ia pandangi sosok itu. Sosok _namja_ kecil yang tersenyum sangat manis di samping _namja_ kecil lain yang adalah dirinya sendiri, pada awalnya ia mengira bahwa foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan Changmin adiknya sewaktu ia pertama kalinya memasuki kamarnya ini, karena memang sebelumnya tidak ada foto seperti itu di kamarnya, namun kini ia tau siapa sosok yang bersamanya ini

dia….

Kim Jaejoong

"_Kim Jaejoong"_

"_Ne… Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong" _

"_Hm… Dokter Kim Jaejoong" _

_**Deg!**_._**Deg!**_

"_Akh!_" Teriak Yunho ketika ia mengalami sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Dan di saat yang sama dadanya pun terasa begitu sakit seakan ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam

Jaejoong, kenapa nama itu muncul seperti benang kusut dalam ingatannya.

.

Dan malam itu dilewati keluarga itu dengan keheningan, orang tua Yunho merasa percuma bila menasehati Yunho dalam keadaan emosi, kerena itu mereka memilih untuk membiarkan _namja_ itu tenang dulu untuk malam ini, besok pagi mereka akan bicara lagi.

"_Chagi_… _umma_ sungguh minta maaf atas sikap Yunho padamu, dia hanya sedang emosi" sekarang ini nyonya Jung sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan menantunya yang kini hanya diam dengan linangan air mata yang menggenang di matanya yang indah,

"_Ani umma_, memang sejak awal aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak pantas berharap kalau _Yunnie_ akan menerimaku"

"_Ani._. jangan bicara begitu.. kamu adalah orang yang paling pantas mendampingi putraku, bukan wanita sialan itu!" seru nyonya Jung "bukankah kau sudah tau, karenanya, putraku jadi seperti ini, ia tidak harus kehilangan sebagian ingatanya jika bukan karena wanita itu" kesal nyonya Jung ketika ia mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu

"Sudah kau jangan menangis lagi, beristirahatlah di kamarmu _ne_…" ucap nyonya Jung kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berada di ruang kerja suaminya.

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam kian larut namun mata itu tidak sekalipun terpejam, hatinya sangat gelisah dan tidak tenang, wajah marah itu, tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya masih saja menggangu pikiran Jaejoong, sekarang ini <em>namja<em> cantik itu tidur di sofa ruang kerja Appanya, ia masih tidak berani untuk kembali ke kamrnya diamana ada Yunho juga disana, bisa saja ia di usir oleh Yunho…

Hanya membayangkanya saja bisa dirasakan oleh Jaejoong betapa sakit rasanya… tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan maslah ini terus berlarut ia tidak mau Yunho semakin membencinya.. perlahan ia bangunkan tubuhnya dari sofa, ruangan itu sudah gelap sekarang, sedikit pusing kepalanya karena terlalu banyak menagis ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun, perlahan ia arahkan tanganya ke tembok dan merapa saklar lampu setelah ia menemukanya ia menekan saklar itu dan ruangan itu pun kembali menjadi terang

Perlahan ia edarkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, jaejoong berfikir sejenak tidakkah ini sudah terlalu malam untuk menemui Yunho?

Tapi jika tidak sekarang mungkin ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi lain kali, karena jika Yunho sudah terlanjur membencinya maka apapun yang akan ia katakan nanti akan menjadi percuma

Dan setelah berfikir dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Yunho sekarang juga, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya tidak peduli apa reaksi Yunho nanti

.

.

Diam, hanya diam yang Jaejoong lalukan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya sekarang, ia ulurkan dan ia tarik kembali tanganya setiap kali ia akan mengetuk pintu itu, ternyata ia masih ragu ia juga masih terlalu takut

'_Hah… apa yang harus aku lakukan'_ batinmya miris sampai tiba-tiba terdengar ada suara pintu terbuka

Krieeeekkkk!"

Jaejoong terkejut, tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika… bagaimana tidak sekarang ini Yunho berdiri tepat di depannya ia lah yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan nampaknya rasa terkejut juga di alami Yunho sekarang terbukti dengan Yunho yang hanya diam memandang Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan

"Kau!" tegur Yunho, membuayarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya

"_Ne_… ini aku..ak.." Jaeoong membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat Yunho hendak menutup pintunya kembali dan dengan segera Jaejoong mencoba untuk mencegahnya sehingga aksi saling dorong mendorong pintupun terjadi.

"_Yunnie_..kumohon dengarkan aku dulu" mohon Jaejoong

"Tidak ada yang perlu di dengar!... Jae aku kecewa padamu" ungkap keduanya

"_Hikz_…a-aku mohon _Yunnie_… dengarkan Aku dulu.._hikz_…" ya Jaejoong mulai terisak kini "A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" sambung Jaejoong ia masih mencoba mempertahankan pintu itu agar tetap terbuka ia harus bicara dengan Yunho sekarang juga

"Tidak perlu lagi!" dengan kuat Yunho menarik pintunya agar menutup namun tanpa diduga tindakanya itu membuat tangan Jaejoong terjepit diantara pintu

"_Akh!_" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan, Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari perbuatanya ia kembali melongarkan pintunya dan memandang kerah tangan Jaejoong

"Dasar bodoh! kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Yunho memarahi Jaejoong sembari memeriksa tangan Jae yang mulai membiru

"_Hikz…hikz_!" tangis Jaejoong, melihat itu. Yunho mulai panic

"_Ya.. Uljimma_…" panic Yunho ia mulai merasa bersalah "Lagipula ini salahmu! Seandainya kau membiarkan aku menutup pintunya maka kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini" kata Yunho lagi

"_Hiks….hiks…_huuuuaaaa!" tangis Jaejoong justru semakin mengencang *plak Yunho memukul dahinya sendiri _'bodoh kau Yunho…kenapa kau malah memarahinya, lihat sekarang Jaejoong semakin kencang menangisnya' _batin Yunho

"_Ya uljimma_ Jae… _mian ne_ aku tidak sengaja" Yunho mulai melembut dan perlahan ia mulai menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia tidak mau seisi _mension_ terbangun karena tangisan Jaejoong yang lumayan kencang

Dan sesampainya didalam kamar Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di pinggir ranjang, ia masih memperhatikan luka Jaejoong _'Ah… pasti sakit sekali'_ batinnya biar bagaimanapun ia membanting pintunya cukup keras tadi

"Kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengambil obat untuk mengompres lukamu" ujar Yunho dan ketika ia hendak beranjak dari duduknya ia terhenti kerana Jaejoong menarik tangannya

"_A-ani_… aku mau _Yunnie_ mendengarkan _Jonggie _dulu" ujar Jaejoong

"Jika tidak di obati sekarang lukamu akan membengkak Jae" jawab Yunho ia memang menghawatirkan Jaejoong sekarang

"_Ani_ tangan _Jonggie_ tidak apa-apa, _Akh!_..." teriak Jaejeoong ketika tangan Yunho menekan luka yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong

"Yang seperti ini kau bilang baik-baik saja. Sudah kau tunggu saja di sini"

"Ta-tapi…" Jaejoong akan menyangkal tapi..

"Sudahlah bicaranya nanti saja!" bentak Yunho "Kau tau aku paling tidak suka memiliki istri yang seorang pembangkang dan keras kepala" emosi Yunho mulai memuncah dan dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Jaejoong di kamar itu sendirian

"_Eh… Yunnie_" entah disadari atau tidak tapi secara tidak langsung Yunho telah menyebut Jaejoong sebagai istrinya dan hal itu cukup membuat senang hati Jaejoong meski ucapan itu entah di sengaja atau tidak.

.

.

"Akh…!" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan ketika rasa dingin menempel pada lukanya. Ya, saat ini Yunho tengah mengompres luka memar pada pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong dengan sangat telaten

"Jika terasa sakit kau bilang saja… jangan ditahan" ucap Yunho sembari meniup luka itu

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong ragu

"_Wae?"_ Jawab Yunho tanpa menandang wajah Jaejoong

"_Mianhae…hiks_" ungkap Jae sembari terisak

Diam Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya mengkompres luka Jaejoong, dan pandangannya kini beralih pada _namja_ yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya sambil menahan tangis itu, Yunho tetap tidak berkata apa-apa ia hanya diam memandang Jaejoong, sampai tangannya terasa basah karena ada air mata yang jatuh tepat di atas punggung tangannya, dan pada saat itulah Yunho sadar bahwa Jaejoong kini tengah menangis.

"_Hah…"_ Terdengar Yunho kini tengah menghela nafas, dan dengan perlahan ia membelai kepala Jaejoong, membuat pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Yunho, pada awalnya Jae sangat takut kalau-kalau Yunho akan membentak bahkan menghajarnya karena marah, namun merasakan betapa lembut belaian yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya rasa takutnya pun kini perlahan mengikis

"_Hiks_…Aku mohon jangan membenciku" lirih Jaejoong ia meraih tangan Yunho dan mengusapkannya pada pipinya yang lembut

"Aku… ingin sekali membencimu Jae" jawab Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu semakin terisak ia meremas dadanya, terasa sakit sekali ketika orang yang kamu cintai malah membeci dirimu bukan? Dan hal itulah yang tengah Jaejoong alami saat ini

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" Tanya Yunho _to the point_ "Kenapa… kenapa kau setuju dengan perjodohan gila ini?"

Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab dengan bagaimana, pertanyaan yang Yunho lontarkan padanya sama saja dengan dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri,apa alasanya menerima perjodohan ini? itu karena dia…

"Kenapa hanya diam… ataukah benar dugaanku selama ini..kau dibayar hanya untuk memisahkan aku dengan istriku?" hardik Yunho membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, kenapa? Kenapa Yunho bisa berfikir sejauh itu tentang dirinya

"_A-ani_ bukan seperti itu Yun" Jawab Jaejoong

"Lalu kenapa?... tidak'kah kau merasa aneh dengan perjodohan ini, kita sama-sama _namja _bukan?" ungkap Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong miris,

Yunho benar, karena cinta ia menutup mata atas persamaan yang begitu mencolok diantara keduanya, mereka memang sama-sama _namja_, mungkin tidak masalah bagi Jaejoong kerena ia mencintai Yunho tapi bagi Yunho sendiri? Jae tidak tau.

Melihat kediaman Jaejoong Yunho mengangguk mengerti, jujur Yunho sedikit kecewa karena mungkin dugaanya memang benar

"Sudahlah… tidak kau jawab tidak apa-apa, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur sudah malam" ujar Yunho perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak keluar kamar

"_Yunnie_ mau kemana" cegah Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho

"Keluar" jawabnya singkat sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong, dan menangis hanya itulah yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan saat ini

_"Saranghae _Yun_" _ungkap Jaejoong sangat lirih ketika punggung Yunho mulai menjauh darinya dan sayang kata-katanya itu tidak sempat di dengar oleh suaminya.

_._

_.  
><em>

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

yang ingin mengahajar saya silahkan T,T *Plaaaaaak

sekali lagi saya katakan ini adalah Chapter garing

akhir kata

**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n :** Hai... _mian ne_ para reader-_shi_ karena saya up-det-nya agak lama, di chap-4 kemarin ternyata banyak yang protes karena fic nya pendek... saya akui memang itu chap yang pendek, maklumlah authornya lagi galau *plakkk

kali ini saya buat agak 'sedikit' lebih panjang, atau mungkin kepanjangan *author kumat

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAPPY READING...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Husband <strong>

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em>"Saranghae <em>Yun_" _ungkap Jaejoong sangat lirih ketika punggung Yunho mulai menjauh darinya dan sayang kata-katanya itu tidak sempat di dengar oleh suaminya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yunho POV<em>**

_Blaam!_

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, di mana ada seseorang yang kini tengah menangis di dalam sana, sudah tidak bisa kudengar lagi suara yang menyedihkan itu.

_Hah…_Akhirnya…

aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang, sejujurnya aku bingung dan tidak berdaya menghadapinya… rasanya disini, di dadaku sakit sekali, aku tidak pernah mengalaminya bahkan ketika Ara dengan nyata menangis di hadapanku, rasanya tidak seperti ini. terasa begitu pengap seolah semua udara yang berada di paru-parumu menguap menajadi asap, dan sama sekali tidak menyisahkan sedikit pun oksigen untukmu bernapas

Aku tidak tahan, karena itu aku lebih baik pergi dari hadapannya dan membiarkan ia menangis sendiri, mungkin itu lebih baik.

**_Yunho Pov End _**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

Yunho berjalan gontai dari arah kamarnya, sekarang ini ia tidak tau mau kemana ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk mengunjungi kamar Ara, untuk kali ini ia sedang malas menghadapi sifat manja istrinya itu ia merasa ingin sendiri untuk saat ini sampai matanya menangkap ada sosok yang tengah berdiri diam di bawah tangga menatapnya dengan datar

"Min" gumam Yunho

Sedetik kemudian ia melihat sang adik membalikkan badanya dan duduk di ujung tangga, seolah mengerti bahwa si adik ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Yunho, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk menuruni anak tangga yang menyambungakan lantai satu dan dua mension itu

Setelah dekat dengan tujuannya Yunho pun turut mendudukkan dirinya satu anak tangga di atas anak tangga yang Changmin duduki, Yunho memandang punggugung adiknya, sedangkan adiknya itu hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ada tangan hangat yang membelai kepalanya

"Sudah malam Min, kenapa kau belum tidur?" ucap Yunho memecah keheningan

"_Hyung_ sendiri, kenapa malah keluar dari kamar _Hyung_?" Changmin balik bertanya, mendengar itu Yunho hanya tersenyum miris namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang adiknya lontarkan padanya,

"Jangan pergi _Hyung_" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Yunho menghentikan senyumnya dan memandang adiknya itu

"Dari mana kau tau jika aku akan pergi Min?" heran Yunho biar bagaimanapun tidak ada yang tau jika ia akan meninggalkan mension ini besok pagi

"_Mian Hyung_ aku mendengarkan percakapan _Hyung_ dengan wanita itu sesaat setelah _Hyung _keluar dari rungan kerja _Appa_" jawab Changmin panjang lebar

"_Ya_.. jangan seperti itu di punya nama Min, atau paling tidak kau harus memanggilnya _Noona_" tegur Yunho pada Changmin yang menyebut Ara dengan sebutan 'wanita itu' karena kata-kata itu tergolong pada kata-kata yang kasar untuk di tujukan kepada orang asing yang tidak di inginkan bagi keluaga itu, sedangkan Changmin yang mendapat teguran seperti itu hanya mendecih

"Tidak akan!" jawabnya mantap "bagiku aku hanya punya satu kakak ipar, yaitu Jae-_Hyung_" jawabnya lagi, Yunho sendiri yang mendengar penolakan langsung dari adik laki-laki-nya ini hanya dapat diam dan menghela nafas berat

"Kenapa kalian semua seperti ini..?, kenapa kalian membuat posisiku menjadi semakin sulit" gumam Yunho

"Tinggallah jika _Hyung_ masih menganggap kami sebagai kerabat" ucapan Changmin yang tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat Yunho terkejut

"Apa maksud mu? kalian memang keluargaku" hardik Yunho, Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengibaskan tangan Yunho yang masih berada di atas kepalanya

"Tapi demi wanita itu, _Hyung_ akan meninggalkan keluarga _Hyung_ sendiri… apakah itu pantas?!" ucapan Changmin sejenak terhenti dapat Yunho lihat ada sedikit air mata yang menggenang di mata adiknya itu

"Lalu… kau mau aku bersikap bagaimana?" Yunho menunduk tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada adiknya yang saat ini sudah berdiri di hadapannya menatapnya dengan kesal "Di tempat ini, tidak ada yang mau mengerti cinta kami" lanjut Yunho yang mengacu kepada hubungannya dengan istrinya Ara

Dan kali ini Yunho mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda dari Changmin, dia, adiknya kini tertawa? Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Changmin yang tertawa hambar ke arahnya

"_Wae_?" tanya Yunho heran

"Kenapa _Hyung_, kenapa yang seperti itu _Hyung_ sebut sebagai Cinta?" ujar Changmin Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, masih mendengarkan adiknya bicara "Yang aku tau, _Hyung_-ku ketika sedang jatuh cinta tidak berubah menjadi manusia yang egois seperti ini" tambahnya

"Min, kau tidaklah sepintar itu untuk mengetahui diriku yang sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak" Ujar Yunho

"Tentu saja aku tau, Karena tiga tahun yang lalu… _Hyung_-ku satu-satunya datang padaku dan mengatakan dengan gembira _'Min.. apa kau tau hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang Namja, Namja itu cantik sekali aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya… aku rasa besok aku akan menemuinya lagi… ah.. aku sudah jatuh cinta'_… begitu katanya"

Sejenak Yunho terhenyak mendengarkan ucapan Changmin _'aku….pernah berkata seperti itu?" _batinya, sampai Ucaapan Changmin kembali mendominasi percakapan mereka

"Dan _Hyung_ tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? keesokan harinya _Hyung-_ku kembali kerumah dengan hanya membawa sebagian ingatanya, dan semua ini karena wanita itu!" ucap Changmin,

tumpah sudah air mata yang di bendungnya kali ini ia sudah tidak takut lagi jika sang kakak mungkin akan bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang ia ucapkan barusan ia sudah tidak takut lagi jika proses kembalinya ingatan Yunho mungkin saja bisa membunuh Yunho sendiri, Changmin lebih baik melihat _Hyung_-nya itu mati dibandingkan harus melihat _Hyung-_nya hidup dengan wanita yang sudah jelas menjadi benalu bagi hidup sang kakak

ahkkh! sumpah mati ingin sekali Changmin membongkar semua kedok wanita busuk yang bernama Go Ara itu detik ini juga namun hal itu masih ia tahan, bagai manapun ia tidak sungguh-sungguh merelakan _Hyung_-nya itu mati, lebih baik wanita sial itu saja yang mati.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan tiga tahun yang lalu Min…? _Namja_ siapa? Dan apa maksudmu, aku kehilangan ingatanku karena…?" pertanyaan itulah yang Changmin dapatkan dari hasil mulut besarnya namun kali ini Changmin akan menjawabnya dengan tegas

"_Ne_.. itu benar, karena dia maka _Hyu_…"

"Jung Changmin Hentikan..!" Shitt…batin Changmin ketika mendapati ada sebuah suara yang sudah sangat di kenalnya menginterupsi perkataannya

"Sedang apa kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini CEPAT KEMBALI KE KAMARMU!" kembali suara itu terdengar lebih mengerikan dibandingkan yang pertama

"_N-ne Appa_" ternyata suara itu berasal dari kepala keluarga Jung sendiri ialah _Appa_-nya Changmin, karena yang memerintah-nya adalah sang ayah maka Changmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maka ia segera berlalu dan menuju kamarnya

Sedangkan tuan Jung sendiri tidak habis fikir kenapa putra keduanya bisa seberani ini, apakah ia tidak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan _Hyung-_nya?

"_A-appa.." _Tuan Jung tersadar ketika Yunho memandangnya dengan penuh tanya seolah meminta kejelasan dari apa yang baru saja adiknya ungkapkan padanya "Apa maksud Changmin?"

"Bukan apa-apa Yun, jangan terlalu kau fikirkan" ujar tuan Jung dan hendak membalikkan badannya kembali ke ruangannya, namun sebelum itu ia sempat di hentikan oleh pertanyaan Yunho padanya

"Kenapa _Appa_?, kenapa namanya pernah muncul bagai kaset rusak dalam kepalaku" ucapnya kemudian tuan Jung kembali membalikkan badannya memandang kerah putra sulungnya itu dengan lembut "_namja_ yang Changmin katakana itu… siapa dia" sambungnya

"Jika kau ingin tau, maka tinggallah dan kenali 'istrimu' lebih dalam lagi" jawab tuan Jung singkat kemudian ia kembali membalikkan badanya dan pergi dari hadapan putranya.

'_istri… yang mana, istri yang mana yang dimaksud oleh Appa'_ batin Yunho frustasi

.

.

.

_"Saranghae _Yun_" _ungkap Jaejoong sangat lirih ketika punggung Yunho mulai menjauh darinya dan sayang kata-katanya itu tidak sempat di dengar oleh suaminya. Dan Jaejoong menyesali itu

Semenjak kejadian tadi Jaejoong tidak berhenti menangis, ia tidak berhenti menangisi kekalahhan dan ketidak berdayaannya seandainya ia lebih berani sedikit saja untuk mengatakan tentang perasaan yang sudah selama 3 tahun ini ia pendam, tapi kini karena kebodohanya mungkin ia sudah tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis dan menginggat satu-satunya kenangan indahnya dengan Yunho, yaitu saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan _namja_ itu

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash Back : 3 Years Ago <em>**

.

.

"_Huft…_"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya bosan, seharusnya hari ini ia bisa libur bekerja, hari ini'kan hari libur nasional hari di mana seluruh warga Korea merayakan hari jadi Negaranya dan mengadakan berbagai festival sebagai bentuk perayaan. Namun sialnya apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang? Ia justru terjebak di tempat kerjanya

Sebenarnya bukanya ia tidak suka dengan pekerjaannya ini, justru sebaliknya malah. ia sangat menggemari pekerjaannya hanya saja bekerja di hari libur apa itu adil?! Runtuk Jaejoong dalam hati

"_Huh_…siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan yang bernama Jung itu, seberpengaruh apa dia sampai ia bisa menahan ku di hari libur seperti ini!" gerutu Jaejoong

tidak lama terdengar pintu ruangan di dalam kliniknya diketuk oleh seseorang

Jaejoong terkesiap_ 'Hah… ini pasti orang yang bernama Jung itu…_' batinnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat ada seseorang namja yang mulai masuk ke ruangan-nya dengan membawa seekor anak kucing yang tampak tidak berdaya di tangannya

"Permisi…dokter Kim?" tanya orang itu kemudian dengan nada yang ragu kepada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya dapat memandang orang itu saat ia mulai masuk secara penuh ke ruangan-nya

_...1_

_2..._

_...3_

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya dengan perlahan melihat kini ada sesosok pemuda di hadapannya yang menggunakan setelan pakaian semi formal

orang itu…

'_Anwae_… _apa yang aku lihat ini'_ jerit Jaejoong dalam hati ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri saking tidak tahannya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang

Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di awal pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian semi formal, kemeja putih dengan aksen garis _vertical_ dipadu padankan dengan celana dari bahan kain hitam membalut begitu pas di badannya, memperlihatkan bagaimana pasnya antara tinggi dan berat badannya yang sangat ideal.

namun bukan penampilanya itu yang membuat Jaejoong tertegun seperti ini namun lebih kepada paras pemuda itu, wajah kecilnya, mata elangnya yang tajam… dia tampan sekali! _Iner_ Jaejoong, percaya atau tidak tapi Jaejoong merasa minder dihadapan pemuda itu, biar bagaimanapun juga ia juga seorang _namja_ namun tidak ada seorangpun dalam lingkungannya yang menganggap ia tampan, Cantik. mereka selalu bilang begitu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya _'ini bukan saatnya melamun dan mengagumi pesona seseorang Jonggie'_ tegur Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

"_Ah… Ne_ Dokter Kim di sini, Apakah anda Tuan Jung itu?" tanya Jaejoong ramah kepada pemuda itu, namun apa yang terjadi kini ia malah menemukan pemuda itu tengah terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh otak Jaejoong

"_Ya_..Tuan Jung!" ujar Jaejoong dan sepertinya suara Jaejoong cukup untuk membangunkan pemuda itu, yang entah tengah melamunkan apa sekarang

"Hah…? eh.._ne_, aku Jung yang semalam menelfon ke klinik anda, _mian_ di hari libur seperti ini… aku malah meminta anda untuk menyempatkan waktu untuk kucingku ini… Karena yang aku dengar anda adalah dokter hewan terbaik di kota ini " akhirnya pemuda itu bicara panjang lebar sembari tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas

"_Ne_.. tidak apa-apa, sini biar aku lihat" Ujar Jaejoong meminta anak kucing berbulu abu-abu itu dari tangan Yunho, Ya pemuda itu adalah Jung Yunho seorang putra sulung dari keluarga yang paling berbengaruh di kota ini dan hal itu pula yang menjadi penyebab kenapa Jaejoong bisa menyempatkan diri untuk ke klinik padahal ini hari libur nasional.

Dan pada saat yang sama di balik pintu muncul sosok wanita yang sangat cantik menurut Jaejoong dan mulai menghampiri mereka

"_Oppa,_ bagaimana keadaan Jiji dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya _Yeoja_ itu kepada pemuda Jung yang dipanggil _Oppa_ dengan sangat manja olehnya

"Mana mungkn bisa baik!" jawab Yunho ketus dengan suara yang rendah namun terdengar sangat dalam, mendengar jawaban yang seperti itu membuat si _Yeoja_ itu cemberut dan merajuk pada Yunho

"_Oppa, Mian_ aku'kan tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Jiji hingga ia sakit seperti ini" rengek _Yeoja_ itu, sedangkan Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari _Yeoja_ itu dan beralih memperhatikan Jiji yang kini tengah di baringkan di ranjang untuk di perikasa

Entah kenapa Jaejoong cukup terganggu dengan sikap _Yeoja_ itu yang terus bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho meski Yunho hanya diam saja dan tidak menggubris _Yeoja_ itu.

Jaejoong mencoba mengacuhkan keduanya dan _focus_ terhadap kucing manis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini, namun entah kenapa rasanya menjadi susah, apa karena kehadiran _Yeoja_ itu, tapi apa pengaruhnya bagi Jaejoong

"Bagaimana… apa Jiji baik baik saja, dia tidak apa-apa kan" Tanya Yunho begitu Jiji selesai diperiksa

"Sepertinya Jiji terkena gejala distemper, penyakit ini sangat umum dialami oleh hewan peliharaan terutama pada kucing dan anjing"

"_Mwo_..? separah itukah?" ujar Yunho

"_Ne_… untung anda segera membawanya kesini, jika tidak 1 sampai 2 hari lagi Jiji bisa mati" lanjut Jaejoong

"Tapi…ku kira di rajin di faksin" gumam Yunho sambil menatap tajam _Yeoja_ di sebelahnya "aku salah memberikan Jiji padamu ku kira kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik!" ujar Yunho tajam kepada _Yeoja_ yang sebenarnya bernama Go Ara itu

"_Mian Oppa_" rengek Ara

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya… jiji sampai sekarat kau baru menyadari kesalahanmu, seharusnya kau menghargai pemberian dari _Namjachingu_-mu, kita kan sudah sepakat akan merawat jiji layaknya anak kandung kita" omel Yunho panjang lebar

Dan tanpa keduanya sadari Jaejoong memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan sendu,

'_Mereka romantsi sekali… mengadopsi seekor kucing untuk di jadikan sebagai anggota keluarga'_ batin Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengelus kepala Jiji

_'Seandainya aku menjadi Yeoja itu, pasti aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pemberian dari kekasihku' _batin Jaejoong_ 'Eh tunggu dulu fikiran apa itu barusan...Akh Pabo Jonggie!'_

"Tapi _Oppa_ ak…"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi darimu… lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang!" perintah Yunho

Dan tanpa banyak berkata lagi _Yeoja_ itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan tampang masam karena Yunho memang tidak bisa dibantah

Sekarang kini hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih tinggal di Klinik itu, hanya berdua, sekali lagi hanya berdua _Jonggie_!

_Omo_…Menyadari hal itu entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong kikuk sendiri apalagi ketika Yunho memandang intens kearahnya

'_ada apa, apa ada yang aneh dengaku?... KENAPA DIA MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU'_ batin Jaejoong was was, hanya perasaannya saja atau Sedari tadi Yunho memperhatikan ke arah dadanya! Sadar akan sesuatu Jaejoong menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada membentuk huruf X seolah membuat perlindungan

"Apa yang anda lihat!" tegur Jaejoong, ck… tingkahnya sungguh seperti seorang wanita dan hal itu mengundang senyum di wajah tampan Yunho

"Kim Jaejoong" Gumam Yunho kemudian, mendengar namanya dipanggil Jaejoong baru menyadari, ternyata yang Yunho perhatikan hanyalah _Name Tag_-nya

"_Ne_… Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum masamnya

"Hm… Dokter Kim Jaejoong" ulang Yunho "baiklah dokter Kim, aku mohon padamu untuk merawat Jiji lakukan semua yang terbaik yang kamu bisa untuk menyelamatkan anakku" ucap Yunho panjang lebar sembari menangkup jemari Jaejoong di depan dadanya

"_Ne_, te-tentu saja, itu sudah merupakan tugasku" jawab Jaejoong kikuk dengan perlakuan Yunho

...

akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merawat inap Jiji agar ia bisa mengontrol kesehatannya lebih baik lagi, setelah ia sehat baru Yunho boleh membawa pulang kucing manis itu

hari kini mulai menjelang malam dan Yunho masih setia menunggui Jiji di klinik Jaejoong ia akan membantu Jajeoong seandainya Jaejoong membutuhkan bantuan saat memeriksa keadaan Jiji,ia maklum karena hari ini asisten Jaejoong libur maka Jaejoong kerepotan mengurus semuanya sendirian padahal hanya satu ekor kucing

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang kini tengah melihat keluar jendela kliniknya, memandang riuh keramaian yang terjadi di jalanan kota Seol

"Aku tidak tau jika di sini diadakan festival juga... sepertinya ramai sekali" ujar Yunho masih dengan menatap keluar jendela

"_Ne_... setiap tahunnya memang seperti itu... memangnya anda tidak tau" tanya Jaejoong, dan yunho menggeleng

"selama ini aku besar di Jepang, aku sangat jarang pulang ke Korea" jawab Yunho sembari memutar badannya menghadap Jaejoong "Apa Jiji tidur nyenyak?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Eh.." Jaejoong memandang ke arah sampingnya dimana ada jiji yang diletakan di sebuah keranjang mirip keranjang bayi "_Ne_..nyenyak sekali"

"Kalau begitu bisa dia kita tinggal?" Jaejoong mengernyit tidak mengerti sampai tanpa aba-aba Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong

"Eh... apa yang anda lakukan..."

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong ia terus menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berlari kecil, menuju keramaian yang kini mulai terlihat jelas di depan mata mereka, untung di dalam klinik masih ada penjaga sehingga Jaejoong memintanya untuk menjaga ruangannya

...

"Wah... ramai sekali" komentar Yunho melihat suasana yang Riuh di jalanan, ada banyak peserta karnaval yang mengenakan pakaian unik-unik, dan tidak hanya itu di sana juga berjejer rapih stan - stan yang menyediakan barang barang unik, sangat gemerlap sekali

Jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemanapun Yunho pergi, mungkin ia memang tidak pernah melihat festival semacam ini sebelumnya

rasanya aneh sekali bukankah Yunho adalah orang asing bagi Jaejoong, namun entah kenapa Jaejoong begitu merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan pemuda itu,

'_Sejak awal kurasa aku memang teratarik padanya'_ batin Jaejoong sambil tetap memandang kearah Yunho yang masih nenarik tanganya menuju keramaian

"Lihat Jaejoong-Ah di sini sangat menyenangakan!" seru Yunho melihat parade yang tengah berkeliling di jalanan kota itu, ia sengaja bersuara keras agar Jaejoong mendengar ucapanya karena jika ia berbicara dengan nada biasa suaranya jelas akan tertelan oleh riuhnya suara pengunjung di tempat itu

"_Ne_… anda benar!" jawab Jaejoong tak kalah serunya

"Kemarilah..." ujar Yunho sembari menarik Jaejoong ke depan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan _Namja_ itu tepat ke tepi jalan raya yang sedang dilalui oleh para peserta festival

Karena Jaejoong lebih pendek daripada Yunho maka Yunho menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk berada di depan tubuhnya sendiri agar Jaejoong juga bisa melihat arak-arakan dari festival itu

"Panggil aku Yunho… jangan seformal itu Jaejoong-Ah" bisik Yunho tepat di teliga Jaejoong

sejenak nafas Jaejoong tercekat begitu merasakan nafas Yunho yang menerpa telinganya hal itu membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah seolah semua darahnya mendidih dan naik ke wajahnya

_' Kenapa dia memanggil ku begitu... aku kan bukan perempuan, dan kenapa jantuku jadi berdebar sekencang ini, semoga saja Yunho tidak menyadarinya' _batinnya

.

.

Setelah usai melihat parade keduanya kini tengah duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan taman

"Kau tau Jaejoong-Ah, ini adalah petama kalinya aku melihat hal semacam ini di Seoul" ungkap Yunho

"Benarkah…?"

"Hm… dan aku senang bisa melewati hari ini bersama dengan dirimu" ungkap Yunho lagi kali ini sembari menatap Jaejoong, _Namja_ yang sudah membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di hatinya.

**_Deg! _**Lagi jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang, dan kali ini ia juga menatap kerah Yunho

"Sebenarnya… hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di Korea" Yunho mengalikan pandanganya kearah depan "karena besok aku sudah harus berada di Jepang"

"Benarkah...?, em.. sayang sekali" lirih Jaejoong bahkan Yunho juga nyaris tidak mendengarnya

"Heh.. kau bilang apa" tanya Yunho namun hanya di balas dengan gelengan oleh Jaejoong "Oh...ku kira" ujar Yunho sembari meneguk minuman kaleng yang tadi dibelinya bersama Jaejoong

dan di saat yang sama tanpa sengaja mata Jaejoong memandang ada cincin hitam dan emas yang melingkar di jari kelingking Yunho

"Kenapa Yunho-_shi_ memakai dua cincin pada jari pinky?" entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapat sehingga ia menanyakan hal yang sebetulnya tidak penting itu, hanya saja Jaejoong memang penasaran

"Eh..." Yunho memandang kerah kelingking -nya "ini..?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk antusias

Yunho terkekeh sejenak

"Sebenarnya cincin ini aku belikan untukku dan kekasihku.. ini cincin _couple_ loh.." ujar Yunho sembari menunjukkan cincin itu pada Jaejoong

"Oh..." Jaejoong mengangguk dengan perasaan yang aneh mengganjal di hatinya "lalu kenapa semua cincinnya Yunho-_shi_ yang pakai" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang merasa aneh, jika memang itu untuk kekasihnya kenapa ia pakai sendiri?

"Hm... karena cincin ini tidak cocok untuk-nya... aku percaya satu hal, jika sebuah cincin yang sama...yang aku maksud adalah ukuranya pas di jari kelingking seorang pria dan di waktu yang sama juga pas pada jari manis pasangannya maka mereka berjodoh" jawab Yunho

"Begitu...? aku baru tau...lalu apa Yunho-_Shi_ sudah mencobanya pada kekasih Yunho-Shi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"_Ne._.. sudah, dan ternyata memang tidak bisa" jawab Yunho,

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung _'Kenapa tidak bisa'_ batinnya

"Sekalipun terlihat pas untuknya, tapi entah bagaimana caranya cincin ini selalu hilang darinya... sudah 3 kali dan meski sudah berusaha ia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya... cincin ini akan selalu kembali padaku"

jawab Yunho lagi, ia kembali memandang cincinnya, mungkin benar kata _umma_-nya ia memang tidak berjodoh dengan Ara.

"Kau mau mencobanya Jaejoong-_ah_... siapa tau saja cincin ini cocok di jari manis mu" gurau Yunho dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong

"Tidak mungkin... kurasa ukuran jari kita sama, kalau pun aku mencobanya akan pas di jari pinkyku" ujar Jaejoong

"Mau mencoba?" tantang Yunho, sebenarnya ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk sungguh-sungguh, lagi pula cincin ini hanya untuk istrinya kelak, ia sudah bertekad akan menikahi wanita yang cocok dengan cincin ini

"Baiklah berikan padaku..." ujar Jaejoong, dan dengan segera Yunho melepas kedua cincin itu dari jarinya

"Tidak dua-duanya satu saja Yunho-_Shi" _

"aku ingin kau memilih, mana yang seharusnya dipakai oleh pria" Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menebak

"Em.. kuasa yang hitam" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengambil cincin yang berwarna hitam dan di pakaikan di jari pinky-nya dan ternyata

_'Eh tidak pas...'_ batin Jaejoong _'ini sedikit...longgar' _Jaejoong mulai panik apalagi melihat Yunho yang terus menatap jarinya

"Bagaimana apa terasa pas" tanya Yunho penasaran

"_Ne_...hem... tentu saja.. kan sudah ku bilang... kala..."

"Bohong..." tandas Yunho, ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengantung tangan itu ke udara dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah cincin hitam itu meluncur bebas dari jari kelingking Jaejoong

_Hup'_ Yunho menangkap cincin itu, kemudian ia memandang kerah Jaejoong yang tersenyum kaku ke arahnya, tanpa banyak komentar Yunho meletakkan cincin hitam itu di atas kursi, dan menukarnya dengan cincin yang berwarna emas dan akan menyematkannya di jari manis Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang mengetahui niat Yunho hendak menarik tanganya namun ditahan oleh Yunho

"Longgar di jari kelingking mu bukan berarti pas di jari manismu, jangan khawatir" ujar Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong

dan perlahan Yunho mulai menyematkan cincin itu ke jari Jaejoong dan entah kenapa jantung keduanya kini berdebar kencang saat cincin itu perlahan mulai memasuki jari manis Jaejoong dan ...

Blusss...

keduanya kini hanya terdiam ketika cincin itu dengan suksesnya melingkar di jari manis itu, begitu pas dan begitu indah

"Pas sekali..." ujar Yunho

"Ta-tapi Yunho-shi ini tidak berarti apapun kan? Iya… pasti begitu, aku kan bukan wanita jadi tidak mungkin menjadi pasangamu.."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu... aku percaya, jika sebuah cincin yang sama ukuranya pas di jari kelingking seorang pria dan di waktu yang sama juga pas pada jari manis pasangannya maka mereka berjodoh" ujar Yunho mengulang kembali kata-katanya

"Aku tidak bilang kalau pasangan yang aku maksud haruslah seorang wanita Jaejoong-ah… cincin ini sangat pas di jarimu, mungkin saja kita memang berjodoh"

"Bagaimana Yunho-shi bisa berfikir begitu…?"

"Aku sudah membuka lebar pandanganku tentang cinta… Jujur saja.. tadi pagi saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam sini, dan semakin lama berada di dekatmu aku bisa merasakan bahwa kamu adalah orang yang berbeda, aku tidak perduli denganmu yang adalah laki-laki atau perempuan, jika aku suka maka aku suka"

"Yu-yunho-_shi_…ta-tapi bukankah Yunho-_shi_ sudah punya kekasih?"

"Ne... dia memang kekasihku, tapi aku sudah tidak mencintai dia lagi" jawab Yunho

"kenapa begitu?"

"akan terlalu panjang jika aku ceritakan sekarang, besok aku akan menemui mu dan menceritakan semuanya sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang"

"memangnya...kapan Yunho-shi pulang dari Jepang" tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak lama.. mungkin hanya satu bulan aku berada di sana, dan setelahnya aku akan kembali ke Seoul sendiri.. apa kau mau menungguku?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba langsung saja hal itu membuat pipi Jajeoong merona

"aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menungguku, dan jika aku sudah pulang nanti bolehkah... aku meminta mu menjadi kekasihku?"

hening... jangan mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong sekarang, karena yang pasti pemuda cantik itu hampir pingsan karena detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

"M-mwo...?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>balas review dulu..<strong>

**Ahahahah :** ini nama kok gak enak bener ya *plak, _mian ne,_ and makasih udah mau review

**Kwon Jia :** jangankan reader saya sendri pas nulis scane YunRa merinding gimana gitu... salam kenal

**Yas :** terima kasih ya atas sarannya saya akan coba perbaiki, tapi kalau boleh jujur saya gak akan bisa merubah itu karena itu adalah gaya penulisan saya hehe, saya rasa agar reader mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya maka harus benar-benar di baca dan dipahami. salam kenal

**Aoi Ko Mamoru** **:** ini adalah potongan dari kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, ini masih sata potong jadi 2 karena setelah saya tulis ehh... keblabasan dan malah jadi kepanjangan saya gak mau buat reader pusing, thanks ya sudah mereview

**changmomo nuna :** waaaah... aku senang terima kasih ya... _I love you too_

**Jaecha :** tenang menderita juga ntar unjungnya bahagia wkwk... makasih dah review

**Youleeta :** AKTF, makasih dah review

**Nobypink :** ini sudah panjang semoga tidak pusing bacanya, makasih dah review

**KimShippo :** makasih dah review

**jotha aurigth :** makasih dah review

**Nara-chan :** kenpa Nara-Chan saya tulis dua kali...? karena Nara-Chan review 2 kali hehe... ini udah di panjangain makasih dah review

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae :** kapan Je-maa bahagia, suatu saat nanti * Hajarrrrrr... makasih dah review

**Anami Hime :** ini sudah panjang T,T makasih dah review

**Guest : **kok gak di kasih nama ... ak papa makasih dah review

**Ryani :** makasih dah review

**dededeepeo :** typo di fic ini bagai hantu ya... bergentayangannnn... makasih dah review

**Kyumin :** e... gak kelal ya kenalan dulu Yuk, tyapi kalo dah kenal jang di jambak hehe, makasih dah review

**EvilmagnaeMin :** ini sudah di panjangin makasih dah review

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : Balas review **

**Booboopipi :**Salam kenal, Ya…. begitulah memang telah terjadi sesuatu gitu…. Thanks dah mau review

**meirah.1111: **makasih dah mau review meirah-san

nyesek di sini baru awalnya, dan apa yang udah di lakuiin si nenek lampir saya jawab di ch 6 ini, semoga menikmati.

**Princess of the Drama: **Salam kenal…  
>terimakasih ya saya memang akan selalu mencoba untuk menguragi typo di setiap Chap-nya, meski kadang kala ada aj yang nyelip *plakkk<p>

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae: **Maksih… ini udah saya up-det… meski gak bisa asap ~,~

**Kwon Jia: **Pertanyaan kwon-san akan saya jawab di Ch-6 Ini, _happy reading_

**YuyaLoveSungmin: **Salam kenal Yuya-san

Gomawo atas pujiannya *saya jadi terbang hehe.

Kenapa Yunho ilang ingatan ada di Ch ini, Rencana brp chap...? em… saya gak tau sampe berapa Chap gak ada rencana… hehe

**Aoi Ko Mamoru: **Semua jawaban dari pertanyaan Aoi-san akan terawab di Ch ini semoga gak bingung ya, jika masih bingung boleh Tanya lewat Review *ngarep

yunjae always

ini dah lanjut makasih dah review.

**Youleeta: **Iya, Appa memang amnesia. Thanks dah review

**Nara-chan: **Ahra... AKu bunuh kau! *waduh

Jeburin Ahra ke neraka.*Busettt  
>horror banget…. Tapi oke lah… setelah membaca Chap ini saya yakin Nara-Chan bakal mikir cara paling ektrim untuk membunuh Ara *<em>evil smirk<em>

Soal Saran, jangan takut saya selalu menerima saran yang baik dari siapapun dan akan coba saya terapkan di fic saya asalkan… saran itu membangun

**Jotha Aurigth: **Aha…. Emakkk.. saya mau di gantung *nangis guling-guling

Makasih.. ya dah mau review… tapi soal gantung mengantung harap dipertimbangkan T,T

**anagyunjae: **OCE… OCE… LAKSANAKAN

**ZheyraSky: **State 1: bener ^,^

state 2 : masih salah T,T  
>saya juga tidak tega sebenatnya….<p>

state 3: author setuju  
>Sign : Enno KimLee : yang ini maksudnya apaan ?<p>

**Beautiful Pearl: **Ok…. Ini sudah hadir Chap 6 semoga suka

**EvilmagnaeMin: **Masih kuang panjang….T,T*_author miris, tangan udah keriting kepala udah berasap… masih kurang panjang, ini udah audet. Happy reading_

**nega: **akan terjawab di Ch ini, salam kenal… and makasih dah baca

**dededeepeo : **SIP…!

**Shim Shia: **Haha… LOL, kalo di jedotin tar kepala Yunpa jadi kecil, ato malah jadi besar karena BENJOL.. HA HA

**HANA: **OK….THANKS REVIEW NA….

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY READING...<strong>_

**Our Husband **

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em>"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menunggu ku, dan jika aku sudah pulang nanti bolehkah... aku meminta mu menjadi kekasihku?"<em>

_hening... jangan mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong sekarang, karena yang pasti pemuda cantik itu hampir pingsan karena detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaejoong Pov<strong>_

"_M-mwo...?_" aku membeo karena terlalu terkejut, apa yang dia katakan barusan itu? Dia… baru saja meminta ku untuk menJadi kekasihnya...? apa aku tidak salah dengar atau aku sedang bermimpi sekarang,

Ya Tuhan tolong sadarkan aku dari mimpi indah ini, tolong bangunkan aku dan tarik aku kembali ke dunia nyata… ini tidak mungkin

_**End Jejoong Pov **_

Yunho masih menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, ia menatap Namja cantik itu dengan lekat sembari tetap menanti jawaban Jaejoong, jika boleh jujur ia merasa takut sekarang memikirkan jawaban yang mungkin diberikan oleh Jaejoong hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Ya atau Tidak.

Jika jawaban yang keluar dari bibir _Cherry_ itu,Ya. maka dia akan merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, namun jika yang dia dapatkan adalah jawaban, Tidak. Yunho masih belum tau akan seperti apa perasaannya nanti… ia sangat mengharapkan _namja_ ini mau jadi kekasihnya

"Bagaimana…?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi kepada Jaejoong yang saat ini menatap ke arah kedua matanya dengan lekat seolah sedang mencari kepastian dari pernyataannya barusan, dan karena kata 'bagaimana' dari Yunho itulah maka Jaejoong mulai sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi sekarang

"A-apa Yunho-_Shi_ sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan, dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah anggukan cepat dari Yunho didampingi dengan sebuah senyum tulus dari _Namja_ tampan itu

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku… percayalah aku bersungguh-sungguh Jaejoong-_ah_"

"Ta… tapi ini terlalu cepat Yunho-_Shi_, aku ragu kalau perasaanmu ini hanya sesaat saja, ingat kita belum saling mengenal lebih dalam kita bahkan baru bertemu tadi pagi?"

Wajar 'kan Jika Jaejoong merasa ragu dengan pernyataan Yunho itu, biar bagaimana pun perasaan yang tumbuh terlalu cepat membuatnya tidak yakin

"Tidak ada istilah terlalu cepat atau terlalu terlambat dalam urusan cinta Jaejoong-ah, kau pasti tau istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan itulah yang sedang aku alami sekarang" ujar Yunho yang berusaha dengan sangat untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang… aku akan memberimu waktu satu bulan, aku baru akan meminta jawabanmu sekembalinya aku dari Jepang"

"Ba-baiklah… aku rasa aku memang perlu waktu" Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Namja yang sudah memikat hatinya ini, perlahan ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mendekapnya di dada bidangnya, mata elangnya masih menatap lekat kerah mata Doe itu sampai pandangannya kini beralih kepada cincin yang masih melingkar di jari manis namja itu

"Kau boleh menyimpan cincin ini Jaejoong-ah" ujar Yunho, mendengar itu Jaejoong tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dari dada Yunho dan ia melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manisnya, Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong sekarang

"_Mian_ aku belum bisa menerimanya Yunho-_shi_, ini terlalu berharga, aku tidak pantas menerimanya" ujar Jaejoong sembari meletakkan cincin itu di tangan Yunho

"Wae… cincin ini sudah menajdi milikmu semenjak kau memakainya Jaejoong-ah"

"Ani…aku akan menerimanya jika kita sudah punya ikatan resmi, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih belum pantas" eyel Jaejoong dan ucapannya itu tidak bisa dibalas oleh Yunho, _namja_ itu hanya menghela nafas menghadapai kekeras kepalaan calon kekasihnya ini

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya takut saat ia menadapati Yunho terus menatapnya

"Baiklah… aku turuti maumu untuk tidak menerima cincin ini dulu, tapi sebagai gantinya terimalah ini"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho kini tengah berusaha melepaskan sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya, Jaejoong tidak tau apa itu, tapi sepertinya sebuah kalung

"Apa ini Yunho-_Shi_?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho menyerahkan sebuah kalung yang bentuknya aneh menurut Jaejoong

"Ini adalah kalung keberuntungan ku, ini aku berikan padamu sebagai tanda bahwa kau memiliki janji denganku"

"_Nugu_…?" Jaejoong masih mengamati _liontin_ dari kalung itu, karena penasaran Jaejoong menekan nekan bagian tengah yang berbentuk salib dari si _liontin_,

_Klekk...!_

dan tanpa sengaja atau mungkin karena ia menekannya terlalu kuat maka bagian tengahnya copot begitu saja

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya _'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan…?'_ batinnya

"_Mi-mian_ Yunho-_shi_.. a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, bagaimana ini ia merasa takut sekali kalau Yunho akan marah padanya.

"_Ne_… tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-_ah_, kalung ini memang…." Yunho berhenti bicara ketika melihat Jaejoong mulai terisak

"_Ya…__gwaenchanh-a_ Jaejoong-_ah Uljimma ne_ kalungnya memang seperti itu" Ujar Yunho ia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan nya ketika _namja_ itu menangis sambil memandangi kalungnya yang Jaejoong _'pikir'_ sudah rusak itu

"Hwaaaa… aku merusaknya!" tangis Jaejoong dan karena itu di tempat umum maka ada banyak orang mendengar tangisan Jaejoong "Bagaimana ini Yun, aku merusaknya, _Hwaaa_ _Hikz_"

"_Gwaenchanh-a _ini tidak rusak, coba lihat ini" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Jaejoong

"Lihat… kalung ini memang bisa terbelah menjadi dua" ujar Yunho sambil memisahkan kalung yang ternyata _lionti-_nya bisa di satukan dan dipisahkan,

Jaejoong memperhatikan apa yang Yunho lakukan sambil masih terisak, perlahan Yunho mulai memakaikan salah satu bagian dari kalung itu ke lehernya

"Tidak Rusakkan?... satu untukmu dan satunya lagi untukku" ujar Yunho Sambil mengelap ingus Jaejoong dengan tangannya

"Em…_ Hiks_.. Jadi tidak rusak ya.." lirih Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" ujar Yunho

"_Wae..?_" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran kenapa Yunho tidak suka jika Jaejoong menangis

"_Molla_… di sini rasanya tidak enak…sakit _Jonggie_" jawab Yunho sembari memegang dadanya

"N_ugu.. Mian Yunnie_ jika aku membuatmu sakit…" jawab Jaejoong menyesal ia mengecup dada Yunho "Sekarang apa masih sakit…?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak, asalkan kau berhenti menangis" ujar Yunho, entah keduanya sadari atau tidak namun kedekatan itu memang menimbulkan rasa nyaman diantara keduanya, bahkan mereka sudah memiliki panggilan sayang untuk satu sama lain…

.

.

_**End Of Flashback…**_

* * *

><p>Hal itulah yang terakhir Jaejoong ingat sebelum Yunho berangkat ke Jepang, Yunho masih memiliki janji dengannya dan ia juga masih berhutang jawaban untuk Yunho<p>

namun ternyata apa yang di harapkan nya itu sia-sia, hari itu Yunho tidak datang seperti janjinya untuk menemui Jaejoong sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang bahkan sebulan setelahnya pun Yunho sama sekali tidak muncul, dan jujur saja pada hari itu juga ia sudah berfikir mungkin Yunho memang tidak serius dengannya.

Namun ternyata Jaejoong tidak dapat melupakan Yunho. Hampir selama setahun Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, sampai suatu hari ia diberitahukan kalau ternyata ia sudah menikah dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata Yunho adalah suaminya, ia tidak tau inikah yang namanya takdir atau apa tapi baginya ia sangat senang sekali pada saat itu dan ia pun setuju untuk ikut dengan keluarga Jung

Dan di dalam keluarga barunya lah ia mulai bisa mengenal Yunho, seperti apa dia, apa yang dia suka dan apa yang Yunho tidak suka termasuk kenapa Yunho tidak datang untuk menemui nya hari itu

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack 3 Years Ago <strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

Yunho masuk ke dalam _mension-_nya sembari bersiul-siul riang, sesekali senyum simpul nampak sangat jelas di wajahnya, ia memang sedang bahagia sekarang… dengan santai ia berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua _mension-_nya untuk menuju ke kamarnya

sampai di koridor lantai dua ia melihat sang adik Changmin tegah asyik membaca sebuah _Manga_ dengan satu kantung plastik penuh camilan di tangganya, bila diperhatikan sepertinya Changmin sedang serius sekali membaca sambil tertawa-sendiri, ia bahkan melewati Yunho begitu saja yang sudah jelas berada di depannya tanpa menyapa atau berbasa-basi

dasar bocah tidak sopan!

"_Ya_... kau" seru Yunho menarik _Hoodhie_ yang dikenakan Changmin sehingga bocah itu hanya berjalan di tempat

"_Akh… Hyung_ apa-apa sih!" runtuk Changmin mengibaskan tangan Yunho dari _Hoodie_-nya

"Kau yang apa-apaan dasar bocah tidak sopan" semprot Yunho, tidak lama kemudian suara _ponsel_ di dalam saku Changmin berbunyi

*_Ara The Base_

Alis mengernyitkan dahinya heran untuk apa _Yeoja_ sundel ini menghubunginya batin Changmin sembari melirik Yunho, kemudian ia menjawab telefon itu

"_Yeoboseo…!_" Jawabnya malas, sesaat kemudian Changmin menjauhkan telinganya dari _ponsel-_nya karena yang berbicara di seberang telepon sana kini tengah berteriak

"Hah… apa-apaan dia!" ujar Changmin ia kemudian menoleh kerah Hyungnya

"_Hyung_ kau tidak bawa _ponsel_ ?" Tanya Changmin kepada Yunho, sedangkan yang ditanya mengernyit heran

"Aku bawa…" gumamnya kemudian ia mengecek _ponsel_-nya di saku belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati ada 29 _misedcall_ dan 52 _sms_ pada i_n box_nya dan semua itu dari satu orang yaitu Ara

"Ara yang menelfonmu?" bisik Yunho dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Changmin

"Apapun yang dia tanyakan bilang kau tidak tau" bisik Yunho lagi, Changmin mengangguk mengerti

"…aku tidak tau!" klik, Changmin menutup _ponsel_-nya begitu saja meski pun yang di seberang sana belum selesai bicara "Apa sih yang dia bicarakan?!" gerutunya

"Bukankah kau bersamanya tadi Hyung?" Ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah _posel-_nya

"Tidak… dia aku suruh pulang… repot jika ada dia!" jawab Yunho

"Kan sudah ku bilang putuskan saja, _Hyung_ tidak percaya, dia itu p_sycopat Hyung_ tidak waras" ujar Changmin

"Jika aku bisa pasti sudah aku lakukan, dia selalu mengancam akan bunuh diri setiap kali aku berkata putus padanya… aku juga heran kenapa aku dulu aku bisa begitu menyukainya"

"Kau tergila-gila padanya _Hyung_" koreksi Changmin

"_Ck..._ tidak perlu mengingatkan!"

_Changmin_ hanya bisa tertawa mendengar keluh kesah _Hyung-_nya, sejak dulu ia memang sering mendengar Ara masuk rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri ketika Yunho memutuskan nya… yah susah juga meski pun ia tau Ara tidak akan berani bunuh diri sungguhan semua itu hanya untuk menggeretak Yunho, karena Ara tau Yunho itu orangnya tidak tegaan

"Min.. apa kau tau hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang _Namja_, _Namja_ itu cantik sekali aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya… aku rasa besok aku akan menemuinya lagi… ah.. aku sudah jatuh cinta"

Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba membuat tawa Changmin berhenti seketika

"Mwo… _Namja_? Aku tidak salah dengar Hyung?"

"Tidak … dia memang _namja_ tapi ia sangat cantik" ujar Yunho dengar mata berbinar-binar, jujur selama hidupnya Changmin tidak pernah melihat _Hyung-_nya tampak sesenang ini, ia menduga kalau kakaknya ini memang sedang jatuh cinta

"Bagaimana bisa _Hyung_ menemui-nya, Besok _Hyung_ 'kan harus berangkat ke Jepang"

Senyum yang sempat memancar seketika memudar karena perkataan Changmin yang menohok dirinya

"Tidak apa-apa aku masih punya waktu sebentar, meski hanya sebentar aku harus menemui-nya Min…"

Entah kenapa Changmin sangat tidak menyukai raut wajah Yunho sekarang, raut wajah itu seolah-olah…

"Ya… jangan bertampang seperti itu, _Hyung_ bukannya akan pergi lama'kan selain besok _Hyung_ bisa menemuinya, setelah _Hyung_ pulang dari Jepang pun masih bisa 'kan? Jadi jangan sedih _Hyung_ masih banyak waktu" hibur Changmin dan hanya mendapat senyum pahit dari Yunho

.

.

Changmin tidak akan pernah menyangka jika perasaannya malam itu akan menjadi nyata, perasaan di mana kakaknya tidak akan bisa menemu orang yang dikasihinya sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang

Pagi itu Yunho yang sudah bersiap dengan semua keperluanya untuk berangkat ke Jepang berpamitan sebentar, dia akan menemui Jaejoong sesuai dengan janjinya, namun ternyata pagi itu juga Ara datang menemui Yunho dan bertengkar hebat dengannya

"_Oppa_, kenapa _oppa_ tidak menjawab telefon ku kemarin, membalas _sms_ kupun tidak!" seru Ara ketika ia baru turun dari mobilnya dan saat itu Yunho juga hendak naik ke mobil _lamborghini_-nya

"Aku sibuk, minggir dari sana aku mau lewat!" seru Yunho

"Tidak mau! Aku butuh penjelasanmu!" teriak Ara

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di jelaskan Go Ara, aku sudah muak denganmu mulai sekarang berhenti mengganggu ku… kita putus!" seru Yunho

"_MWO…_tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa memperlakukan aku seperti ini… aku sangat mencintaimu _Oppa_, kau tidak bisa memutuskan aku tanpa alasan.."

"Persetan dengan cintamu itu, kau gila! Dan jangan bilang aku memutuskan mu tanpa alasan, kesalahan pertama mu adalah karena kau selingkuh di belakangku dan kau juga sudah memaki-maki _Umma_-ku di depan umum saat di bandara"

"_Mwo…_ ta-tapikan aku sudah minta maaf soal perselingkuhan itu _Oppa…_a-aku tidak bermaksud dan soal _Umma_, waktu itu aku tidak tau kalau dia _umma-_mu seandainya…."

"Oh…jadi begitu, sekali pun orang tua yang tidak sengaja menabrak dan menjatuhkan makanan di baju mahalmu itu bukan _Umma-_ku kau akan memakinya dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya begitu… itu semakin membuktikan kesombongan mu… perlu kau tau baju yang kau pakai saat itu harganya bahkan jauh dibawah harga kaus kaki _Umma-_ku" omel Yunho panjang lebar kini ia mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya untuk wanita itu

"Sekarang minggir dari hadapanku!" Yunho mendorong bahu Ara dengan keras kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu keluar area_ mension-_nya

Pertengkaran hebat itu tak ayal mengundang tawa bagi seluruh anggota keluaga Jung, Changmin dan Umma-nya yang melihat kejadian itu dari balkon lantai dua hanya tertawa mengejek melihat Ara yang menangis sesungukan dibawah sana,

para maid dan tukang kebun yang tidak sengaja mendengan pertengkaran mereka hanya berbisik-bisik dan memandang Ara dengan tatapan aneh

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu _Oppa_" gumam Ara sesaat kemudian ia juga menaiki mobil Audy hitamnya dan mengejar Yunho

"Min… coba kau ikuti _Hyung_mu _Umma_ khawatir wanita itu akan berbuat yang tida tidak" ujar nyonya Jung dan Changmin mengangguk setuju

.

.

Seharusnya Changmin bisa lebih cepat dalam memacu mobilnya, seharusnya ia bisa menghindari semua ini terjadi pada _Hyung_nya, seharusnya ia menghalangi Ara mengejar Yunho karena wanita itu memang bisa melakukan apapun yang bahkan di luar logika

Di jalan itu Changmin melihat ada kerumunan yang mengitari mobil lamborgini milik kakanya mobil itu terbalik dan hancur

"A-apa yang terjadi…" gumam Changmin ketika ia turun dari _bugatti veyron grand sport _miliknya, ia berlari mendekati kerumunan itu dan hanya mendapati mobil kosong yang sedang di evakuasi oleh petugas

"_Hyung…!_" seru Changmin ia tidak mendapati Yunho dimanapun

"_Ahjushi…_ ada apa sebenartnya… dimana pengemudi mobil ini" tanyanya kepada salah seorang saksi mata di tempat ini

"Apa kau keluarganya… sebaiknya kau cepat kerumah sakit nak, di terluka parah… untung yang wanitanya baik-baik saja" tutur si ahjushii itu pada Changmin

"Ceritakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tau dengan pasti, tapi _ahjushi_ kira yang mengendarai mobil Audy itu sedang mabuk atau apa dia sengaja menabrakan mobilnya kepada bemper belakang mobil lamborgini itu dan itu ber ulang kali ia lakukan sampai lamborghini-nya oleng di perempatan jalan, saat itu ada _truck container_ lewat jadilah lamborghini-nya di hantam truk itu dan terbalik"

Seperti itulah kronologi yang didengar oleh Changmin, setelah ia memperoleh info dimana Hyungnya di rawat ia segera meluncur ke Rumah Sakit itu dan menghubungi keluarganya

.

.

Benci, hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Changmin dan seluruh keluarganya kepada Ara, kebencian yang sampai mendarah daging mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan wanita itu kepada Yunho, setelah kejadian itu Yunho mengalami koma selama berberapa hari dan di fonis mengalami _amnesia parsial_ setelah ia siuman

Yunho mengenal Ara masih sebagai kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, Yunho telah kehilangan memori jangka tiga tahun kebelakang dan selama tiga tahun itu tidak ada satu orangpun yang ia ingat, ia masih mengingat keluarganya…. Tapi untuk Jaejoong tidak

Yunho tidak mengingat semua pertengkaranya dengan Ara, dan tentang kenapa ia bisa terbaring di rumah sakit, ia lupa semua hal yang membuatnya membenci gadis itu, yang ia ingat hanyalah ia masih sangat mencintai Ara.

...

"Sebaiknya… kita biarkan saja ingatannya bertahan seperti ini, jangan menceritakan apapun kepada Yunho-_shi_ segala hal yang akan merangsang otaknya untuk berfikir karena kita sudah melihat reaksinya 'kan..?"

"Jika kita memaksanya untuk mengingat masa lalu apa yang akan terjadi dok ?" tanya nyonya Jung

"Yang akan tejadi adalah otak Yunho-_shi_ akan langsung merespon dan berfikir keras untuk mengingat apa yang kalian ceritakan, dan karena proses itu membuat otak itu bekerja keras maka Yunho-_shi_ akan mengalami sakit yang luar biasa seolah kepalanya akan pecah saat itu juga dan yang paling parah hal itu akan menyebabkan... kematian"

"Ja-jadi…"

"Ya.. nyonya… proses mengingat itulah yang harus kita hindari, dia tidak boleh berfikir terlalu keras, karena jika itu terjadi akan sangat berbahaya untuk nyawanya"

...

Ya..Hal itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Yunho saat ini, keluarganya tidak berdaya untuk memisahkan Yunho dengan Ara, karena yang Yunho ingat ia masih sangat mencintai gadis itu dan Ara yang mengetahui kondisi Yunho memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk membuat Yunho kembali padanya, memang tidak sulit untuk itu karena yang Yunho ingat memang Ara adalah orang yang dicintainya

dan untuk mengadapi keluarga Jung Ara mengancam akan menceritakan semuanya tentang apa-apa yang sudah terjadi, dan jika hal itu ia lakukan, maka Yunho bisa saja mati saat ingin mengingat semuanya

ya... posisi keluarga Jung saat itu memang sangat terjepit, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan mereka, termasuk ketika mereka ingin menetap di Jepang

.

.

_**End Of Flashback…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_'Apa yang bisa aku lakukan… aku harus apa'_ hanya kata-kata itulah yang saat ini masih terus berkutat di pikiran Jaejoong, setidaknya selain menangis ia harus bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho bisa mengingatnya lagi, biar bagaimana pun ia tetap harus memperjuangkan cintanya 'kan?

Setelah lelah menangis akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh tertidur …

.

.

***Our Husband***

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Pagi harinya…

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika matanya menangkap ada cahaya matahari yang masuk dari tirai jendela nya yang sejak semalam tidak ia tutup

Mata indahnya perlahan mengerjap membiasakan diri dengan cahaya pagi yang menyapa penglihatannya

Pagi, ngomong-ngomong soal pagi jam berapa sekarang? Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar nya dan meraih jam yang ada di meja nakas nya, penglihatannya agak kabur dan kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang, mungkin akibat dari terlalu banyak menangis

Ia meletakkan kembali jam itu setelah mengetahui jam berapa sekarang, sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi tapi kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya

Jaejoong berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi sambil menahan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya, sesampainya di kamar mandi ia mencuci wajahnya yang lusuh dan begitu sembab… ketika ia memandangi dirinya di cermin itu, bayangan kejadian semalam kembali berputar di benaknya

Setetes _Krystal_ bening kembali meluncur dari_ manic_ matanya, namun ia segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali mencuci wajahnya, setelah selesai dengan semua aktivitasnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya

Sekilas Jaejoong mendengar ada sedikit keributan dari arah kamar tamu begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia tau itu adalah kamar yang mungkin Yunho gunakan untuk tidur semalam

Meski samar ia bisa mendengar suara- suara di dalamnya, ia ingin sekali menghampiri kamar itu namun sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya menghalangi niatnya

"_Ya_... kau yang bernama Jaejoong!" seru suara itu, mendengar namanya dipanggil Jaejoong pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari lantai satu

"Ara-_ah_…" gumamnya, dan matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat gadis itu memegang sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya

…

"Yun apa yang kamu lalukan nak..? tolong jangan seperti ini" ujar nyonya Jung sembari mengembalikan semua baju baju Yunho yang kemarin belum sempat di pindah ke kamar dan masih berada di dalam koper

"Aku akan pergi agar kalian semua puas" ujarnya datar sembari mengepak bajunya kembali ke koper yang tadi sempat di keluarkan oleh _Umma_nya

"Ada apa dengan mu! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, kau kan baru saja pulang kenapa mau pergi lagi?" tahan _Umma _Yunho

"Selama kalian tidak bisa menerima istriku maka jangan harap aku akan tetap berada disini" Yunho mulai mengangkat koper-nya keluar dari kamar menuju ke lantai satu di mana Ara sudah menunggu dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya

"Yun Jangan seperti ini _Umma_ mohon!" ujar nyonya Jung sambil memegang tangan Yunho menghalanginya untuk melangkah lebih jauh "Min bantu _Umma_… tolong cegah Yunho pergi" Ujar nyonya Jung ketika anak keduanya berada di depan pintu kamar ini

"_Hyung_…" cegah Changmin menyentuh bahu Yunho berharap sang kakak mau merubah pikirannya, ternyata apa yang dia katakana semalam masih belum cukup, seandainya _Appa_ tidak menghalanginya waktu itu

"Sudahlah Min…" Yunho menepis tangan Changmin dari bahunya

"_Hyung_ akan menyesal jika melakukan ini _Hyung_" ujar Changmin mengingatkan Yunho

"Mungkin… tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tinggal jika aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk tetap bertahan di rumah ini" ujar Yunho setelahnya ia tetap melenggang pergi dan berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua yang cukup jauh dari lantai satu

Ia menulikan telinganya, membisukan mulutnya, ketika _Umma-_nya memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menangis dan memohon agar ia tetap tinggal, namun tekadnya sudah ia bulatkan, ia akan tetap pergi

Dalam perjalanan ke lantai satu Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Ayahnya kini tengah berdiri di dekat tangga sembari menatap ke bawah, dan ketika menyadari Yunho ada di dekatnya Tuan Jung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada putranya

"Mau kemana kau?" ujarnya dingin

"A-aku harus pergi Appa, aku adalah laki-laki aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan pilihan ku seperti yang selalu _Appa_ katakan padaku" Ujarnya

"_Yeobo_ tolong cegah dia pergi" lirih nyonya Jung dari belakang Yunho, Yunho bisa mendengar suara itu namun ia tetap diam

Sejenak kemudian terdengar helaan napas Tuan Jung, ia masih menatap putranya

"Baiklah… aku akan ijinkan kau pergi, tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang harus kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri

Ujar tuan Jung kini ia kembali melihat kearah lantai satu , dan pandangannya itu diikuti oleh Yunho, _Umma-_nya dan Changmin

…

"Ara-ah… dari mana kau mendapatkan itu, aku mohon tolong kembalikan padaku" ujar Jaejoong sambil mencoba merebut album foto miliknya yang kemarin disodorkan kepada Yunho sebagai bukti pernikahannya mereka

"Heh… megembalikannya jangan mimpi! Kau pikir kau siapa berani bersaing denganku" ujar Ara sembari membanting album itu ke tong sampah yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana

"A-apa yang kau lakukan.. jangan" Jaejoong terkejut ketika ia melihat Ara menyiramkan Sesuatu yang berbau seperti bengsin ke tong sampah itu

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Ara membeo "Aku akan memusnahkannya agar kau tidak bisa bertingkah lagi dan mengganggu ku dasar _namja_ murahan"

_**Booffff!**_

Sedetik kemudian tong sampah itu sudah dipenuhi dengan api ketika Ara melempar satu batang korek yang menyala ke dalamnya

Di tempat lain keempat orang yang menyaksikan adegan nista itu dari atas hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang Ara lakukan termasuk Yunho

"_Jonggie_… dasar wanita kurang ajar apa yang dia lakukan?" seru Nyonya Jung yang mulai naik pitam ketika ia akan menghampirinya Changmin malah mencekal lengan ibunya

"Min, apa yang kau lakukan kau tidak lihat apa yang wanita gila itu lakukan apa _Hyung _mu, marah nyonya Jung

"_Umma_ tenanglah.. coba kita lihat reaksi Yunho _Hyung_" bisik Changmin sepelan mungkin dan ketika Nyonya Jung menoleh ke arah suaminya suaminya itu pun mengangguk

"Ara-_ah_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong berlari ke arah tong sampah tersebut, ia harus menyelamatkan barang berharganya, ya album itu adalah barang yang sangat berharga untuknya

Namun ketika ia hampir dekat dengannya, Ara dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Jaejoong sehingga _namja_ itu jatuh dan tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas.

Jaejeoong mencoba bangkit ia harus menyelamatkan albumnya sebelum mereka hangus menjadi abu

Ia tidak peduli meski tangannya sebenarnya masih sangat sakit akibat insiden terjepitnya semalam, ia tidak peduli meski tong sampah tersebut penuh dengan kobaran api dan membakar tangannya kini

Jaejoong tetap mengais tong sampah tesebut untuk mengambil puing puing dari albumnya yang sudah terbakar, ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi ia menangis melihat keadaan dirinya yang begitu taragis

Ia membongkar tong itu dan memadamkan api yang masih berkobar dengan tangannya, ia kibaskan tangannya yang sakit kerah api itu, sesekali ia mengernyit sakit namun ia tidak peduli

"_Hikz…hikz.._ aku mohon api _auw_.. jangan membakar milikku._. Hikz_" lirihnya, sedangkan Ara hanya melihatnya dengan tersenyum sinis tanpa tau ada delapan pasang mata lainnya yang menyaksikan kejadian itu

...

Tiga diantara empat orang itu masih diam menunggu reaksi Yunho yang kini memandang tidak percaya atas kejadian di bawah sana, dapat tuan Jung lihat kini di mata putranya ada air mata yang menggenang di sana

Ya... Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini, di mana Jaejoong sedang membahayakan dirinya dan mengorbankan tanganya yang cantik itu terkena panasnya bara api hanya untuk menyelamatkan album itu

"_Hikz.. Hikz..._ kenapa tidak mau padam..." Yunho dapat mendengar suara Jae begitu keras di telinganya padahal _namja_ itu _hanya_ bergumam, karena matanya hanya tertuju pada Jaejoong sekarang

"_Hikz…Hikz_" telinga Yunho seakan mau pecah mendengar tangisan Jaejoong, hatinya sangat sakit melihat pemuda itu menangis, matanya serasa ikut terbakar melihat tangan itu terus mengais di dalam api, ia tidak tau kenapa …

sesaat kemudian napas Yunho berubah menjadi memburu, keringat dingin keluar dengan deras dari pelipis-nya, jemarinya dengan kuat meremas _handel_ Koper yang sejak tadi masih ia pegang

_...1_

mereka masih menunggu...

_2..._

sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi Yunho pasti bereaksi

_...3_

"Berhenti ….berhenti… BERHENTI! KIM JAEJOOG!" teriaknya, sebelum ia berlari mengambur dari lantai dua menuju tempat di mana Jaejoong berada.

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n balas review  
><strong>

**idez lv hallyu : **anyoong, salam kenal juga ne... selamat datang di fic abal saya hehe. ini chap 7 dah updet.. selamat baca

**Guest :** Mian Guest Cingu up-det nya emang lama… author kehabisa ide soalnya.. hehe seneng juga ada yang penasaran banget sama fic author. Makasih dah review.

**Cheeboo :** cingu tenag ini bukan Fic Angst koq… maaf ya baru up-det nungu dapet inspirasi soalnya hehe thanks review-nya

**Guest :** ada Guest lagi… lain kali kasih pen name donk biar manggilnya enak gitu.. hehe tahnks review-nya

**ZheyraSky:** haha ini terlalu banyak pertanyaan author gak bisa jawab saru sati nich… mending langsung baca aja ya… n review lagi *ngarep.

**Kepodeh :** idenya-bagus Chingu… boleh juga tuh, sebenarnya sempat kepikiran tapi… entar kagak nyambung maan cerita awalnya… jadi biarlah bereka bertiga *YunhoAraJaejoong yang berantem n saling berebut.. haha Thanks reviewnya.

**gdtop :** author maklum kalo ampek ada reader yang belum sempet baca fic ini, tapi fic iniudah ngilang… karena banyak yang up-det.. hehe tp gak papa. Adayang mau baca juga q dah seneng. Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran Cingu.

**Choi Sooyeon:** ini dah lanjut meski gak cepet, thamks dah review.

**Booboopipi:** The Queen of evil itulah Ara… tapi itu Cuma karakter jangan sampe benci betulan sama orangya ya chingu.. haha Thaks dah review

**Kim ryokie:** mian chingu baru bisa up-det aku bener-bener kehabisan ide.. lok missal punya saran boleh deh… hehe makasih dah review.

**Dinda D**: Oke…. XD

**Stephanie Choi:** XD….. Añnyeong. Thaks reviewnya

Princess of the Drama: haha author juga sering kesel lagi asik baca tau-tau ada TBC Akhhh! Thanks reviewnya

**Kiki :** haha ada koq tapi kag muncul sekarang … 5ksih reviewnya

**SaranghaeYunJae:** salam kenal Chingu terjawab di fic ini…hehe 5 nksh reviewnya ya..

**maria8 :** hehe biar penasaran *plakkk..

**tiikka:** eumm author masih belum atu sih Chingu.. ini lagi kehabisan ide… bolehkasih ede kalo ada hehe. 5 kasih revewnya.

**Nara-chan:** , haha author pusing bacanya Nara-Chingu adalah reader paling kejam yang pernah author temui… klo Yun-appa langsung inget umma tar gak seru chingu… sabar ne hehe 5 reviewnya.. nb. Lok punya saran boleh..

**KimShippo:** mian chingu gak bisa updet cepet… author habis ide sih.. kalo punya ide boleh deh hehe. 5ksh rev nya

**Kwon Jia :** appa kan gak pingsan *plakkk.. hehe janga nangis chingu. 5ksh dh rev.

**Jirania:** author setuju… kadang lok rev di tengah gak bakal k bales ma author coz author langsung cari rev 6 aj.. jadi mian ne lo ada yang rev chap sebelumnya.. soal nugu itu murni kebodohan author… lain x author memang perlu buka kamus dulu hehe…

**shim shia:** ching 3x mian ne… must nunggu berabad" untuk ch ini juga.. q habis ide. Jaejoong x changmin boleh tuh. Ada ide lain ?

**BooFishy:** mian ne chingu kalo karakter Jae di sini memang terlalu lemah… tapi BooJae akan jadi egois di akhir chap kok… 5ksh revnya

**YuyaLoveSungmin:** ini akan mulai berlanjut koq chingu… mian ne musti nunggu lama lagi seXlg mian. 5ksh reviewnya.

**EvilmagnaeMin:** ini dah lanjut 5ksh rev nya… ini sangat berarti u/ author

**meyy-chaan:** mian chingu baru bisa up-det .. sXlg aku kurang ide… mintak ide donk *nyodorin tangan XD..

**jung's wife:** mereka bukan takut Chingu, tapi mereka penuh pertimbangan kalo soal Jae yang kesanya lemah banget.. emang bener., author sengaja menciptakan karakter Jae yang lemah tapi akan menjadi egois seiring Waktu… 5ksh reviewnya..^,^

**dededeepeo:** ok.. ini dah lanjut RnR lagi ya… hehe.

**Black Snow :** yang cingu rasakan sama denganyang dirsakan yang lain.. hehe 5 ksh dah rev revlagi ya…*plakkk

**SparKSomni:** okelha chingu… 5 kasih rev nya. RnR LAGI YA…!

**jung minhyun:** 5ksh atas pujian chingu.. hehe jadi makin semangat… hehe

**kim nana:** 5ksh chingu tapi mian gak bisa updet cepat…

chidorasen: salam kenal jg chingu… mian ne gak bisa up-det cepat.. minta saran dan dukungan aj.. hehe

**Guest:** ini dah updet.. tapi gak cepat AUTHOR HABIS IDE… hehe

**Jotha Aurigth:** alamakkk.. gantung lg gantung lg… lok aku di gantung tar gak bisa updet… tar nyesel looo hik..hik. ini dah next… meski gak cepet. '

**Chooey:** iya.. lambat laun akansadar koq. Maksh revnya.

**Kim hyunmi:** haha.. dalemnya chingu… 5ksh ya atas dukunganya… author senang hehe.

**Youleeta:** ya… memang kemeloan nih… 5ksh ya… chingu.

**Kohaku:** wkwkw… aku ketawa ngakak pas baca ini chingu… *punah dari peredaran entah kapan hehe 5sh ya revnya. Lop u

**Jaeliey:** good idea chingu patut jadi bahan pertimbangan hehe. Thanks revnya

**Ryu:** Hn…. Thaks chingu. *sasuke mode on

**hayimbie:** T.T authot terharu… ada yang nangis baca fic abal ini.. makasih ya chingu… lop u

**Cloud:** Hn… *mangut mangut. Ide bagus itu.

**Carol:** Ne chingu ini dah updet.. 5ksh.. RnR lg ya…

**meirah.1111:** Ne Chingu… jujur aku nangis pas itu. Apalagi pas SM town kemaren… aku liat Ho Min bw lagu Rising Sun dan itu _lip-sing_… itu adalah kado ultah yang paling buruk utukku… cos.. ada embak2 di samping aku yang bilang.. mereka kayak badut.. kalo di bandingin yang lain.. siapa sich gak kenal? katanya.. aduh rasanya… sampe rumah aku nangis kejer banged.. mian ne malah curcol, itu adalah salah satus sebab kenapa aku jadi blank dan lama ngelanjut ficnya… bahkan pas nulis balesan ini juga aku jadi keinged dan nangis lagi.. 5ksh revnya… n maksih dah sempet curhat. Lop u

**umi elf teukie:** ok chingu… RnRlg ya… lop u.

**fifian160:** kejawab di sini chingu… 5ksh revnya…

**lee yuno:** nah inilah ayang aku mau… baca fic dan mikir… itu artinya.. ada yang paham..hehe 5ksh cingu lop u.

**anagyunjae:** mian neeee… lama updetnya.. semoga chingu masih minat.. lop u.

**nannaa:** sorry… masih belum ne, entah inget lg entah engak..*ditendang 5ksh rep-nya. Lop yu

**Hikari tsuky:** ne… jangn nangis chingu… Yunho akanjaga jaema koh 5ksh repnya

**Park Ni Rin:** mian gak bisa updet cepet… 5ksh repnya. Lop u

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae:** tenang chingu jiji ada di runmah jae… RnR lg ya.. lop u

**blackwhite28:** ok chingu moga masih ingat… yang penting RnR ya.. de kalo bisa hehe*nawar

**Guest :** kepada para guest harap bertobat dan berilah diri kalian nama… agar author tidak bingung XD… entah lah chingu..belum k pikiran… bisa ngelanjut aja dah untung.. hehe

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAPPY READING...<em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**Our Husband **

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em>...1<em>

_mereka masih menunggu..._

_2..._

_sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi Yunho pasti bereaksi_

_...3_

_"Berhenti ….berhenti… BERHENTI! KIM JAEJOOG!" teriaknya, sebelum ia berlari mengambur dari lantai dua menuju ke tempat di mana Jaejoong berada._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>"Baiklah… aku akan izinkan kau pergi, tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang harus kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri" <em>

_._

_._

_._

**_*Yunho Pov_**

Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang dimaksud oleh _Appa_-ku ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu sembari memandang kearah lantai satu.. aku mengikuti arah pandangnya untuk mengetahui jawabnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga aku melihat ada dua orang di bawah sana, itu Ara dan Jaejoong sedang apa mereka? Apa ini yang coba di tunjukkan oleh _Appa_

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Ara memegang sesuatu yang mulai sejak semalam sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Album itu dari mana Ara mendapatkannya?

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ucapan keduanya, meski tidak jelas, aku tetap mencoba menajamkan pendengaran-ku untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi

_"Ara-ah… dari mana kau mendapatkan itu, aku mohon tolong kembalikan padaku" _

Suara itu, Jaejoong … kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu getir , kenapa suaramu menjadi seserak itu, apakah karena kamu menangis semalaman?

Belum selesai pemikiran itu berkeliaran di kepalaku, aku sudah di kejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang aku sangat kenal

_"Heh… megembalikannya jangan mimpi! Kau pikir kau siapa berani bersaing denganku" _

Dan kali ini aku bisa mendengar suara Ara dengan sangat jelas…ya tentu saja dia berteriak, dan hal selanjutnya yang Ara lakukan membuatku sangat terkejut, ia melempar album itu ke sebuah tong sampah yang berada di sampingnya dan menyiramkan sesuatu ke tong sampah itu. Tidak, mau apa dia?

_"A-apa yang kau lakukan.. jangan" _

_"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?... Aku akan memusnahkannya agar kau tidak bisa bertingkah lagi dan mengganggu ku dasar namja murahan"_

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat Ara menyalakan korek api dan melemparkanya kearah tong sampah, sekarang aku tau apa yang akan dia lakukan, Ara bermaksud membakar album itu…

_"Ara-ah apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

di saat yang sama aku melihat Jaejoong berlari kerah Ara… dia menangis, aku meremas _handle_ koper yang masih aku pegang dengan kuat.

lagi, tidak tau kenapa… hatiku ini rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat _namja_ itu meneteskan air mata, sakit sekali, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya meski aku sudah memikirkan-nya semalaman..

aku buntu, dan tidak tau.

"_Bukkk…. Prang!" _

Perasaan-ku menjadi semakin kacau ketika kau melihat Ara dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Jaejoong dan menyebankannya terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja tanganya mengenggol vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas itu, entah Jaejoong sadari atau tidak tapi tangannya itu terluka terkena serpihan kaca, pasti sangat sakit sekali belum lagi karena luka semalam.

Aku sudah tidak tahan menyaksikan kejadian yang selanjutnya… dia, tidak bisa.. ini tidak bisa!

"_Hiks… Hiks.."_ suara ini.. tidak jangan lagi. aku harus ke sana, aku harus menghentikannya

"Berhenti ….berhenti… BERHENTI! KIM JAEJOOG!"

Aku berlari dari lantai dua mensionku menuju ke lantai satu, aku berlari sekuat tenagaku dan secepat yang aku bisa, bukan hanya aku tapi Changmin, Umma dan Appaku pun turut menyusulku di belakang

Kim Jaejoong aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu lebih dari ini, Berhenti… aku mohon berhenti… sudah cukup Kim Jaejoong..

aku tau dia tidak mendengarkanku ketika aku berteriak dan memintanya untuk berhenti, sekeras apapun suara yang aku keluarkan, aku tau karena dia adalah namja yang sangat keras kepala. Karena itulah aku harus datang dan menghentikan perbuatan bodohnya dengan tanganku sendiri

**_End Yunho Pov _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

"Apa yang kau lakukan…? sudah berhenti!" teriak Yunho ketika ia sudah berada tepat di depan _namja_ itu,Yunho menyingkirkan (menendang) album yang masih terbakar itu dengan kakinya dan menjauhkan-nya dari Jaejoong, ia meraih tangan _namja_ itu dan menyeretnya menjauhi api

"_Gah…. Ani!"_ Seru Jaejoong ketika ia melihat Yunho menyingkirkan albumnya, ia merangkak mencoba untuk meraih album itu kembali, namun gagal. Gerakanya masih kurang cepat dengan tangan Yunho yang kini melilit di pinggang rampingnya.

"Sudah berhenti! Sudah cukup Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho yang masih menahan Jaejoong sekuat mungkin karena _namja_ itu terus membrontak dari dekapannya

"_Ani_ Yun, tidak bisa… aku harus memadamkannya" lirih Jaejoong, namun Yunho semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menarik Jaejoong agar namja itu menghadap padanya dan menenggelamkan wajah manis Jaejoong ke dadanya,

"Sudah cukup, jangan sakiti dirimu lagi… aku mohon" bisik Yunho sembari mempererat pelukanya di pinggang Jaejoong, tidak perduli meski _namja_ itu terus membrontak dan berkali-kali memukuli dadanya

sudah cukup baginya… Sudah sangat cukup ia melihat Jaejoong terluka sampai dua kali di hadapan matanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia sangat kecewa terutama kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia menjadi _namja_ yang begitu lemah jika berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, kenapa ?

"_Ani!_... lepaskan aku! hikz…" erang Jaejoong masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kuat suaminya

Dan kedua orang tua Yunho yang melihat betapa Jaejoong sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap getir menantunya, memang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sebagai orang tua?

di saat yang sama terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang berasal dari kaki-kaki jenjang Changmin

"Gah… sial," runtuknya ketika ia mendapati api yang sedang ia coba padamkan tidak kunjung berhasil, dan ketika para _maid_ akhirnya datang untuk membantu Changmin semuanya sudah menjadi sia-sia.

Habis… semuanya sudah selesai. Dengan padamnya api itu maka habis pula semua lembar-demi lembar foto satu-satunya kenangan yang Jaejoong miliki tentang Yunho.

"_Mian Hyung…_" lirih Changmin menatap nanar kerah album yang kini telah berubah menjadi abu, dan kata-kata Changmin masih bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong, dan _namja_ itu tau bahwa semuanya sudah selesai.

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho, mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk meredam isakan yang kini keluar dari mulutnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia, mungkin sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan Yunho lagi dan kenapa… ia hanya ingin memiliki sedikit kenangan dari _namja_ yang sangat di citainya itu, tapi kenapa hanya sekedar kenangan saja juga tidak boleh…

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meremas dada Yunho begitu keras, membuat Yunho sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti _namja_ polos itu terlalu jauh, ia sadar bahwa ia salah telah menuduh Jaejoong yang macam-macam.

"Sudah chagi jangan disesali lagi… itu hanya album bisa kita bisa membuat lagi yang baru.., iya'kan _Yunnie_?" bujuk nyonya Jung ketika ia melihat menantu kesayangannya kini begitu terpuruk. Ia memandang putranya penuh harap agar anaknya itu berkata. Iya..

Namun Yunho hanya diam saja… dan memandang _umma-_nya bingung, kenapa ia merasa begitu ragu hanya untuk berkata Iya. Setidaknya hanya demi menyenangkan Jaejoong..? bukankan _namja_ itu menjadi seperti ini juga karena dirinya.

Yunho kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jaejoong mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya atas perasaanya kepada _namja_ itu, meski belum jelas tapi ia memutuskan akan mencari tau mulai sekarang

"_kenapa aku merasa begitu gila, padahal aku baru bertemu dengan dia sehari saja" _batinnya, ia memejamkan matanya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya kearah ceruk leher Jaejoong

"_Jaejoonggie…_" gumamnya "_mianhaeyo_…" ungkap Yunho lagi

Jaejoong bukanya tidak mendengar perkataan Yunho padanya, hanya saja ia memang sedang menulikan telinganya sekarang, ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau mendengar permintaan maaf Yunho yang akan meninggalkanya sendiri.. demi apapun ia tidak mau…

"_Mianhaeyo_… aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu banyak… aku adalah suami yang tidak berguna"

bisik Yunho ke telinga Jaejoong, sesaat kemudian Yunho mengalihakn pandangannya kearah seorang _yeoja_ yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Bukan, bukan kesal melainkan benci. Yunho heran kenapa Ara tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun atas tindakakannya, dan kenapa ia tidak merasa bersalah atau takut karena ia telah melihat tindakan jahatnya semata-mata

'_Sebenarnya orang seperti apa yang sudah aku nikahi ini Tuhan…?' _batinya kemudian

Perlahan Yunho mulai merenggangkan pelukan mereka mencoba untuk memandang wajah Jaejoong secara lebih jelas, dan menghapus butir _krystal_ yang masih setia mengalir di pipi yang nampak memerah itu

Yunho tersenyum lembut ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan manic hitam itu. Menghela nafas sejenak dan ia melanjutkan kata-katanya

"….Tapi mulai sekarang" Yunho masih memandang kerah Jaejoong "Aku, tidak akan meningalkanmu, aku akan tinggal di sini sebagai suamimu"

Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi betapa hati Jaejoong menjadi sangat senang sekarang…sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya

Hanya ada satu kata yang sekarang berputar di kepalanya _'apa'kah ini mimpi…?' _namun sayangnya ia belum bisa mendapatkan jawabanya yang pasti atas keraguannya itu sebelum pada akhirnya kegelapan menyelimutinya membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang penuh dengan duri.

.

.

***Our Husband***

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Jadi itu keputusanmu sekarang.."

seorang _namja_ paruh baya kini tengah menatap putranya dengan intens, mencoba menggali kebenaran dari ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" jawabnya dingin masih dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang kini tengah berbaring tidur di ranjangnya.

"Jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasan untukmu bertahan Yun itu hanya aka…."

"_Aniya… Appa, _aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengembalikan ingatanku yang hilang selain dengan jalan bertahan seperti ini… aku selalu berpikir dan berpikir, kenapa semenjak bertemu denganya ada bayangan-banyangan aneh yang selalu berputar di kepalaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat dia terluka sedikit aja, kenapa disini rasanya begitu sakit ketika aku melihatnya menagis…. Bukankah itu sangat aneh?"

ujar Yunho sembari meremas dadanya sendiri.

Tanpa Yunho ketahui tuan Jung kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah-nya _'pelan-pelan saja Yun'_ batin tuan Jung

"Hah… akhirnya, kau punya alasan kenapa kau harus tetap bertahan di rumah ini bukan?" ujar tuan Jung sembari menepuk bahu Yunho, dan hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Yunho

"_Ne_… aku punya, tapi..." ujar Yunho lagi mengantung

"_Ne...?_" tuan Jung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia kembali menangkap keraguan dari wajah putranya.

"Aku punya satu syarat…" ujar Yunho

"Syarat….? Syarat apa..?" tanya tuan Jung lagi

"Biarkan aku hidup dengan keduanya _appa_… jangan pernah memintaku untuk memilih salah satu diantara mereka…" ujar Yunho dengan pernyataan yang terdengar biasa namun mampu membuat tuan Jung memelalakkan matanya lebar

"_Mwo…_?! Apa kau su…" '_tok..tok…tok' _suara tuan Jung kini terinterupsi dengan suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamar itu

"_Yeobo_… dokter Park sudah datang" ujar nyonya Jung sembari memasuki kamar itu dengan seseorang _namja_ di belakangnya

Tuan Jung menghela nafas berat hampir saja ia meledak dan suaranya akan terdengar ke telinga dokter Park.. hah itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di ruangan _Appa!"_ tandas tuan Jung dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mempersilahkan dokter keluarga itu masuk dan tentu saja Yunho pun menyusul dibelakangnya, setelah _Umma-_nya masuk dan menggantikannya mengurus Jaejoong

.

.

Di sisi lain di waktu yang berbeda

.

.

"HAH!"

_Prakkkk !_

"KURANG AJAR !"

_Brukkk ! _

"DASAR SIALAN !"

_Prak!_

Hancur, hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan dari sebuah kamar tamu yang berada di _mension_ Jung saat ini, apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ada di dekatnya semuanya telah hancur brantakan.

Sesaat kemudian _Yeoja_ yang telah menjadi pelaku penghancuran tersebut. Menyibahkan tubuhnya keranjang, perkataan suaminya masih jelas dan terngiang di telinganya

Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat ketika ia mengingat kembali wajah seorang _namja_ yang telah dengan sukses megalahkanya.

"Kim Jaejoong…. _Cih_… ingat saja kau!"

_Ceklekkk!_

Sesaat kemudian _yeoja_ itu menoleh ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang telah membuka pintu kamar yang ia tempati semalam itu. dan ia mendecih ketika ia melihat siapa orang itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamar ini…?" ujar suara _bass_ yang dari seorang _namja_ yang kini mulai memasuki kamar yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan itu.

"Cih… kenapa _Oppa_ masih bertanya…? Kenapa _Oppa _tidak urusi saja _namja_ tidak tau diri itu!" ujar Ara sinis

Yunho menghela nafas mendengar umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut sang istri,

"Berhenti mengatai dia dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas seperti itu Ara" ujar Yunho datar namun terdengar sangat tegas, dan entah sadar atau tida ia memanggil _yeoj_a itu dengan namanya bukan dengan panggilan _Chagi_ seperti biasanya

"Kenapa… kenapa aku tidak boleh marah kepada seseorang yang akan mencoba merebutmu dariku. Suamiku sendiri? Kenapa?!" Ara mulai bangun dan terduduk di ranjang-nya sembari menatap Yunho nanar

Ara benar, dan Yunho sadar bahwa istrinya itu berhak untuk marah atas semua ini, walau bagaimanapun ia juga tidak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini, sebab itulah ia tidak bisa marah atas tindakan yang sudah Ara akukan pada Jaejoong, sekali pun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesalkan tindakan buruk itu.

Sungguh, semua terasa serba sulit untuknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut aku akan jatuh pada Jaejoong? Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu?" ujar Yunho

"Ya… aku tidak percaya dan aku tidak mau _Oppa _membagi cinta dengan siapapun… termasuk pada _namja_ itu! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat semalam kita akan meninggalkan rumah ini, tapi kenapa _Oppa_ malah mengingkari janji dan akan tinggal hanya demi _namja_ itu!"

emosi Ara kini sudah tidak tertahankan ia mengungkapkan semuanya rasa kecewa-nya kepada Yunho.

"_Mwo_…. Jadi kau menyalahkan aku?" sanggah Yunho

"_Ne_… ini semua salah _Oppa_ dan _namja_ sial itu!"

"Berhenti mengumpat dan koreksi dirimu!… kau pikir siapa yang sudah membuatku harus mengambil keputusan semacam itu..? melawan orang tuan ku dan harus membuat 'kesepakatan' gila karenanya!"

teriak Yunho emosi, ya kini ia memang benar-benar sangat emosi mengingat semua kejadian gila yang menimpanya belum lagi sebuah 'kesepakatan' yang telah ia setujui dari ayahnya menyangkut kehidupan rumah tangganya.

" Apa maksud _Oppa..?,_ _oppa_ yang sudah mengambil keputusan senaknya tanpa peduli perasaanku.. seharusnya _Oppa_ hanya menjadi milikku… aku tidak mau berbagi!" ujar Ara semakin emosi

"_Ne_… itu akan terjadi seandainya saja kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh semacam tadi, …. seharusnya aku hanya menjadi milikmu… tapi sekarang kau harus rela berbagi Ara, kaulah yang sudah membuatku melakukan keputsan ini"

Ara membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya… apa ini artinya ia harus benar-benar berbagi dengan _namja_ itu… tidak ini tidak bisa.

"Tapi _Oppa_…"

"Tidak ada tapi… kau dan Jaejoong adalah istriku mulai sekarang… aku akan berusaha bersikap adil dan menyayangi kalian, hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan… dan satu lagi, cepat benahi dirimu dan temu Jaejoong dikamarnya" ujar Yunho menambahkan

Ara memicingkan matanya heran

"_Mwo_… untuk apa?"

"Kau harus meminta maaf atas tindakan konyol mu padanya.." tegas yunho, sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkankamar Ara

_Blam! _Yunho menutup pintu itu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Ara dalam keadaan _shock _berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eits_… pelan-pelan saja _Changi…_" ujar nyonya Jung ketika ia menyuapi Jaejoong bubur buatanya sendiri, ya sekarang memang sudah sore entah berapa Jam Jae tertidur akibat obat yang diberikan dokter padanya

"_Hah_… _umma _minta maaf _umma_ tidak bisa membantumu tadi" ujar nyonya Jung menyesal

" _Gwaenchanh-ayo umma_… lagi pula, sebenarnya _Jonggie_ yang bodoh… _Jonggie _tidak bisa"

"_Husttt…_ sudah, jangan di sesali lagi album itu.. kita bisa membuat lagi yang baru, _Umma_ tidak mau jika kamu sampai sakit dan pingsan lagi, dokter bilang kau dehidrasi karena terlalu banyak menagis… lihat, matamu sampai bengkak begini" ujar nyonya Jung membelai wajah mantunya itu

Sesaat nyonya Jung menghela nafas berat ketika ia melihat wajah murung Jaejoong, sangat berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong 3 hari yang lalu, saat itu nyonya Jung bisa melihat betapa antusiasnya Jaejoong ketika ia tau Yunho akan pulang dari Jepang, wajahnya yang cantik itu sangat penuh dengan kebahagiaan tapi bila dibandingkan dengan sekarang…

_hah_.. kembali nyonya Jung menghela napas getir. Sungguh, kejadian semacam ini tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Mulai sekarang mungin tugasmu akan lebih berat lagi, kamu harus berusaha untuk merebut hati suamimu, jangan mau kalah dengan wanita itu.. _arra_?!" ujar nyonya Jung mencoba memberikan Jaejoong semangat

Sesaat Jaejoong menatap _Umma-_nya dengan pandangan pesimis namun akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk…

"Bagus… sekarang makan yang banyak kamu harus sembuh"

"_Ani Umma Jonggie_ sudah kenyang.." tolak Jaejoong halus

"_Chagi_ kamu baru makan dua sendok, kamu harus makan lebih banyak.."

"_Ani Umma_ sudah cukup" eyel Jaejoong tetap berusaha menolak untuk makan dan ketika nyonya Jung akan menyanggah…

"Berikan bubur itu padaku _Umma_" secara tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka..

'Yunho…' bartin keduanya… ya suara itu memang berasal dari Yunho Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat Yunho datang secara tiba-tiba ke kamarnya. Terlebih lagi suara itu terdengar begitu tegas menginterupsi pembicaraan antara ia dan _umma-_nya.

"_Eh…" _nyonya Jung yang baru sadar dari rasa terkejutnya pun akhirnya menyadari situasi

" eh… ne.. itu ide bagus… baiklah _umma_ keluar saja" ujar nyonya Jung ia memberikan mangkuk bubur yang masih tersisa sangat banyak itu kepada putranya

Dan sebelum ia benar benar meninggalkan mereka nyonya Jung sempat berbisik pada Yunho

"Pastikan Jaejoong makan dengan benar Yun" ujarnya kemudian ia benar-benar meninggalkan keduanya…

Hening… setelah kepergian nyonya Jung, Yunho masih setia berdiri sembari memegang mangkuk bubur itu seperti orang bodoh, sampai akhirnya ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan bubur mu..?" ujar Yunho kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan duduk di tepi ranjang

"_A-ani_ aku sudah kenyang" jawab jJaejoong canggung

"Makan sekarang… jika tidak kamu tidak akan cepat sembuh _Umma_-ku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya" Ujar Yunho sembari menyendokkan bubur itu dan bermaksud menyuapkanya kepada Jaejoong

"_Ani..!_ aku sudah kenyang Yun" tolak Jaejoong

_"Srak...!" _

Kembali mendapat penolakan rupanya Yunho tidak terima, ia marah dan meletakkan bubur itu dengan kasar ke atas meja nakas membuat mangkuk _porselein_ dan meja _nakas_ yang terbuat dari kaca saling berbentur dan menimbulkan suara yang bising, dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut dibuatnya.

"_Wae_..?!, kenapa kau suka sekali membantah kata-kataku" ujar Yunho mengantung

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak sadar bahwa Yunho semakin tidak suka ketika ia melihat Jaejoong tidak balik memandangnya

"Tatap mataku jika aku sedang bicara denganmu Jung Jaejoong!" seru Yunho dengan menekankan kata 'Jung' di akhir kalimatnya.

Jaejoong sedikit memebalakan matanya ketika ia mendengar Yunho memanggil marganya dengan Jung dan bukan Kim seperti di awal mereka bertemu

Dan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, sentuhan yang berasal dari tangan kekar yang selalu ia inginkan untuk merengkuh tubuhnya

Yunho membelai dengan lembut _surai_ Hitam kecoklatan milik istrinya, sebelum sebuah kalimat meluncur halus dari bibirnya

"Kau tidak melupakan perataanku tempo hari kan..?" Ujar Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh kerahnya dan menatap mata setajam elang itu"…. jika kau lupa aku akan mengulanginya lagi" sambung Yunho

"Aku Jung Yunho paling tidak suka jika kata-kata ku di bantah, apalagi oleh 'istri-ku' sendiri.. apa kau mengerti?"ujar Yunho menegaskan.

dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Yunho sedikit terhuyung ketika secara tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Yunho hanya bisa membatu ketika ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang datang secara tiba-tiba padanya

"_Ne_... Jonggie mengerti" jawaban yang terdengar sangat manis itu mengalun dengan indah dari bibir _Cherry_ itu yang mau tidak mau memancing senyum dari bibir Yunho juga. dengan lembut ia tidak hanya mengusap _surai_ indah itu tetapi juga merambah ke punggung yang menurut Yunho lumayan kecil itu

"_Ne_... itu baru istriku" ujar Yunho sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka

"dan sekarang kau tau'kan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?" ujar Yunho sembari mengambil kembali mangkuk yang sempat menjadi sasaran kemarahan seorang Jung Yunho

dan kata-kata itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum kecut oleh Jaejoong, dan ia mulai mau memakan bubur buatan _umma_-nya itu dibantu oleh Yunho yang dengan telaten menyuapi-nya. tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa memakan bubur itu sendiri dikarenakan tanganya yang masih terbalut perban tebal.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk itu, terdengar sangat jelas di telinga seorang _yeoja_ yang kini tegah berdiri sembari menatap tajam ke arah sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat suami dan seseorang yang ia anggap akan menjadi benalu bagi hidupnya

tangan-nya terkepal dengan kuatnya sehingga membuat bubu-buku jarinya memutih, hal itu menandakan betapa ia meredam emosinya saat ini.

dari balik pintu itu Ara memandang kerah Jaejoong dengan pandangan seperti seekor 'Singa' yang siap menelan mangsanya bulat-bulat

_'Kim Jaejoong'_ desisnya yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu kejam.

namun dengan cepatnya ia merubah raut wajahnya yang semula penuh dengan tatapan kebencian menjadi tatapan mata yang seolah menandakan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar.

dan dengan mantap-nya kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan yang sesungguhnya sangat ia inginkan itu

dan hal itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian kedua _namja_ yang sedang asyik dengan 'kegiatanya' menoleh ke arah Ara

"Ara.." desis Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong menjadi kaku sesaat ketika ia melihat kehadiran Ara di kamarnya, namun ia mencoba untuk menjadi _serileks_ mungkin di hadapan _Yeoja_ itu

"_Oppa_..." lirik Ara dengan wajah memelas-nya, dan seolah mengerti Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Jejoong.

"Ara ingin berbicara denga mu... kuharap kalian bisa saling memaafkan karena biar bagaimana pun kalian akan hidup bersama mulai sekarang... apa permintaan 'sederhana' ku ini bisa dimengerti?"

Ujar Yunho menatap penuh harap kerah Jaejoong dan meski ragu Jejoong tetap mengangguk dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya cukup menyakitkan itu, hal itu berarti ia harus berbagi'kan?

Yunho cukup puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari Jaejoong hal itu terlihat dari senyum yang terlihat dari bibir _namja_ berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Baiklah kurasa kalian perlu banyak bicara... au pergi" ujar Yunho ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

hening... seketika melanda Ruangan itu ketika sesaat yang lalu di tinggalkan oleh seseorang yang menjadi sumber permasalahan yang melibatkan seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah terdiam canggung di ranjang-nya.

"Hai, Kim Jejoong" Ara membuka percakapan yang terasa kaku itu, dengan santainya _Yeoja_ itu duduk di samping _namja_ yang kini tengah menatapnya tidak mengerti

"Bagai mana kabarmu?, semakin baik?... aku harap tidak" Ujar Ara membuat Jejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap _Yeoja_ itu

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ara-ah?" tanya Jejoong kepada Yeoja yang kini tengah memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling kamar Jejoong

"_Hemh_... aku datang kemari atas permintaan Yunho _Oppa_ yang memintaku untuk datang dan meminta maaf padamu"

Jawab Ara dan Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti

"Ne, aku sudah memaafkanmu Ara-ah" Jawab Jaejoong, namun bukannya berterima kasih _Yeoja_ itu malah meraih tangan Jaejoong yang masih terluka dan meremas-nya dengan sangat kuat

"_Auwh...!_" Jejoong meringis sakit dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan ara  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan Ara-ah sakit!" ujar Jejoong<p>

ara tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang kini memerah menahan sakit

"Ha ha ha... sakit..? benarkah, tapi aku pikir tidak begitu" ujarnya sambil tertawa sadis kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Jejoong.

"Terima kasih atas 'maaf'mu kim... tapi aku tidak butuh. kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari pada ini mulai sekarang jadi bersiaplah"

"_Wae_... kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" tanya Jaejoong, ekor matanya mengikuti Ara ketika _Yeoja_ itu beranjak dari duduknya

"Heh... kau tau alasanya" jawab Ara ia berdiri di hadapan Jejoong dan menatap tajam padanya "... aku peringatkan pada mu kim... kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Yunho _Oppa, kau tau _kenapa ...?"

ujar Ara seolah bertanya kepada Jaejoong namun Jaejoong hanya terdiam

"Tidak bisa menjawab...? heh baiklah... kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkanya karena bukan kau orang yang akan membuatnya bahagia... tapi kau jangan khawatir karena ada aku"

Jaejoong sedikit tertohok ketika ia mendengar kata itu 'benarkah ia tidak akan bisa membuat Yunho bahagia?

"_Wae_... kenapa kau berpikir begitu... a-aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan _Yunnie_ dengan cara apapun... kenapa kau pikir aku tidak bisa Ara-ah?" tanya Jaeoong lirih

dan mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong membuat Ara tertawa sekeras mungkin

"Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa membahagiakan Yunho Oppa … heh. Cepatlah sadar dan buka matamu kim Jaejoong...Yunho itu seorang _namja_ yang **NORMAL**. Dan dia juga menginginkan kehidupan yang normal, bahagia dengan istri dan anaknya. Dan apa kau pikir kau bisa memberikan itu semua...?"

_**Deg...**_

satu hal yang selama ini coba Jaejoong ingkari... satu hal yang selama ini selalu menjadi duri yang menahun di dalam hatinya.. menganjal, dan semakin lama semakin menusuk ke dalam dagingnya hingga sampai ke ulu hati, ia tau jika hanya Jaejoong seorang tidak akan bisa membuat Yunho bahagia _  
><em>

Ara benar Yunho adalah _namja_ yang normal... dia butuh seorang wanita... ia butuh pasangan yang normal untuk melahirkan keturunannya, sesuatu hal yang **mungkin** Jaejoong tidak bisa lakukan untuk Yunho

"Kenapa hanya diam...? tidak bisa menjawab...?" ujar Ara ia mulai merasa menang sekarang sesuatu hal yang menjadi senjata rahasianya untuk membuat Jaejoong mundur

namun senyum manis yang terpateri di bibir semerah _Cherry_ itu memudarkan raut wajah kemenangan di wajah Ara

_'apa ini...? kenapa dia malah tersenyum begitu'_ batin Ara

"Aku tidak akan bertahan sampai sejauh ini jika aku tidak bisa Ara-ah"

Go Ara membelalakkan matanya selebar yang matanya bisa lakukan Jawaban yang Jaejoong keluarkan sangat di luar jauh dari harapannya

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata begitu... apa kau tidak mengerti dengan arti kata dari ucapan ku..!?" sedikit banyak Ara emosi, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh _namja_ ini

"Aku mengerti.." jawab Jaejoong dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tenang "aku sangat mengerti jika aku tidak bisa memberikan anak untuk _Yunnie_ karena aku seorang _namja_ begitu 'kan maksudmu..?" ujar Jaejoong

"Tapi seperti yang aku katakan di awal tadi, aku tidak akan bertahan sampai sejauh ini jika aku tidak bisa Ara-ah... aku, akan memberikan _Yunnie_ anak sebanyak yang ia mau"

"_MWO...?!_"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

author mohon maaf atas keterlambatan up-detnya saran dan kritik tetap author butuhkan semoga reader gak bosan sama fic ini

akhir kata

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	8. Chapter 8

_**a/n : balas review  
><strong>_

_**Untuk CoJJee : san yang baru saja mereviw salam kenal ne, ni dah updet... asap 'kan? *_- wink  
><strong>_

**Cho Hyun Min:** wah ada istilah baru ni untuk Ara 'Yeoja Neraka' hehe keren juga, ni udah updet selamat membaca

**Minchan AKTF****:** ne.. fighting... ni dah updet RnR lagi ya semoga suka…*-*

**selena kim****:** Ne Chingu ini udah updet… kalo mau liat Ara tersiksa kayaknya masih lama.. ya doakan saja semoga pas bangun tidor besok author dapat ilham bagaimana cara menyiksa Ara haha *ketularan Changmin Oppa

**Black Snow:** tahan Chingu tahan jangan keburu2 mau matahin tangan Ara cpa tau aja entar dia jadi baek XD…*_imposibelruuuu,_ Ne Chingu ini fic M-preg. Cumin authornya masih bingung ini mau naik rate gak… mohon saran donk.. hehe

** mrs Jung :** WADOH… KEMAREN ADA YANG MAU GANTUNG SEKARANG GOROG NGERI CHINGU …T-T. Wah sekarang ustadz konotasinya suka poligami ya. hahaha *mian jadi kemana-mana. Tapi ini dah updet… dilahkan di baca lagi ok

**Aoi Ko Mamoru****:** memang sudah dari awal ini fic M-preg Chingu *Cuma banner-nya kurang GEDE… hahaha, sebagai author dan reader yang berpengalaman minta bantuanya donk gimana caranya bwt fic M-preg. Lewat PM juga boleh *ngarep… hehe masih pemula ni…

**izanami kayo****:** ne Chingu senengnya ada yang nungguin Fic ini, ne udah updet… butuh usaha untuk nulis cepet. Semoga suka….

**Karinaps:** Hah… memang apanya… Chingu?  
>apanya yang di selesaikan … fic' nya … yak lo selesai… * plakkkkk<p>

**mako47117****:** Ne Chingu saya maklum sama reader yang ketinggalan cos sekarang banyak sekali fic baru... saya saja baru apdet sore .. besoknya udah entah di halaman berapa fic ini nongkrong hehe… and ne chingu ni fic M-preg … semoga suka ne

**cholee137 : **Ne.. salam kenal Chingu selamat datang di fic saya… sama q juga suka ma yang sad fic gitu .. asal jangan parah aja sad nya… hehe

**Kim kinan:** XD … to the point sekali… ini dah updet.. silahkan di baca.. n salam kenal

**Hideyashu neko yuki:** bisa punya baby to gak tergantung usaha chingu XD… ne Yun apa emang pabo… sengaja biar greget… *plakkk

**Shim shia:** wah sadisnya Chingu…. soal lama up-det, mian ne ya anggep aja kemaren itu authornya lagi mati suri trus idup lagi XD… tapi ini dah updet silahkan di baca and dinikmati _* makanan kale_,

n jangan lupa Review lagi _*plakkk_

**Cindyshim:** wah santapan enak si bule ne.. hehe ya alo gak si bulenya jadi sakit perut gara-gara makan ara hehe  
>ini dah lanjut chingu silahkan di baca aj… n salam kenal ne<p>

**fin95**** :** ne Chingu ini M-preg… silahkan di baca and RnR lagi… hehe

**doki doki:** Ne Chingu salam kenal… wah senengnya ada yang mau baca apalagi sampe begadang… T-T _*terharu…_  
>ya sosok Ara di sini emang saya buat rada gila dikit XD…<br>n bukan Cuma chingu kok yang protes masalah TBC yang gak tepat… pas chap 6 kemaren saya di keroyok reader gara gara itu…XD. Tapi gak papa silahkan di kritik jika ada salah yang terlalu mencolok, saya masih pemula… RnR lg ne.

**Mochibum:** ne chingu ide itu juga sempet masuk di kepala saya cuman masih bingung siapa orang ketiganya yang tepat ya.. mungkin ntu orang bakal muncul di chap 9… mohon bantuan untuk memilihkan tokoh yang tepat hehe. RnR lg ya…

**Kyudita:** salam kenal chingu, Ini udah upset jangan lupa RnR lg ya…

InspiritBlue: karena Yunho punya alasan kenapa ia harus mempertahankan Ara Chingu… RnR ya suapa tau apalasanya appa yang sebernarnya… *plakk

**Kyu-kyute :** wkwkwk… kasihan kucingnya Chingu tar sakit perut.. Ara kan beracun..XD ni dah updet silahkan di baca ne. gomawo

**EvilmagnaeMin****:** ne ini dah updet… semoga suka ne… gomawo

**Kwon jia:** tergantung usaha chingu… *plak, gomawo review nya RnR laginya…

**meyy-chaan****:** Annyeong… wah thanks idenya chingu… kita satu pemikiran rupanya. Biar ntu ide pasaran tapi kalo kemasanya beda tetep aja bikin greget… ok lah masuk daftar ni ide hehe.. gomawo wat idenya. RnR lagi ya..

**Tiikka:** ne Chingu aku malah seneng buangeeeet klo ada yangm mau baca fic abal ini… RnR lg ya… salam kenal

**Anagyunjae:** wahhhhh… senengnya ada yang nunggu fic ini *plakkk. Ini dah updet RnR lg ya..

Booboopipi: Terkabul chingu… silahkan baca chap ini… greget deh… di tunggu Rev nya okeee.

**Jotha Aurigth:** beneran ya… ilangin itu gantung-menggantung *plakkk… Jaeummah akan saya buat sengsara dulu tapi sebelum happy ending *HAJAAAARRRR AUTHOR RnR lagi ya…

**YuyaLoveSungmin****:** ne chingu ini dah updet… tarik napas turunkan emosi… percayalah umma pasti akan bhagia *bijak banged ya gw… haha. RnR lg ya semoga suka

**NaraYuuki****:** wah dah buat akun ni chingu.. fic ini tetap lanjut kok selagi saya masih hidup *yeyeye. Chingu fic chingu di taro di ffn aja kenapa sih.. saya gak suka baca di blog soalnya, saya punya blog aja nganggur gak jelas _*curcol_

chingu benar umma emang perfecto…

pantaslah ternyata Changmin Oppa dalang dibalik semua ini… dia meracuni otak reader biar ketularan dia. Wkwkwkw *kejammmm

**jung minhyun****:** bisa hamil sih tapi belum tentu hamil *tendang! .. ya mau gak mau apa jadi poligami kan? Hee RnR lg ya…

**nannaa****:** Ne Chingu ini M-preg… semoga suka  
>kalo Ara itu emang nama aslinya Go Ahra… cuman entah kenapa Huruf A kalo berdampingan dengan H konotasinya jadi gak enak *Ah Ah Ah merinding gimana gitu.. tapi ini bagi saya lo… ada banyak fic yang tetep pake nama Ahra juga kok, jadi jangan bingung ne..<p>

**Trilililililili:** pasti ngebayangin mukanya… *tebak jitu.. ini dah updet RnR lg ya… semoga suka

**Kiki: **salam kenal, ne sebagian besar emang kayk gitu selain kurang di cek lagi tombol space nya emang rada dooolll… terima kasih koreksinya.  
>ya saya juga neg apalagi yang poligaminya sengaja… semisal orang yang dah punya istri tapi di suruh nikah lagi Cuma gara-gara istri sekarang gak bisa punya anak… lahhh, gregeten gw sama emak mertuanya… ada kan cerita yang kayak gitu di tipi<p>

Tapi yang ini tanpa unsure kesengajaan, Yunpa bukan orang yang kayak gitu kok, maksh rev nya RnR lgi ya…

**meirah.1111****:** hehe mianne kalo ternyata masih pendek… krang ide. Kita sama chingu dalam kehidupan nyata aku juga berharap*sangat KALO MEREKA ITU REALLLL tapi kalo pun enggak… aku rasa Ara itu cantik.. dan bantas banged sama Yun appa. Lagian di banyak acara mereka kok bareng terus ya..enggak di klip engak di darama… lahhh.

**Kimimak**i: ne Fighting ! samam kenal chingu, ini dah updet semoga suka ne… dan tidak bosan . RnR lagi ya..

**blackwhite28****:** banyak yang menysalkan kenapa appa jadi poligami… terimakasih revnya, RnR lagi ya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY READING...<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Our Husband**

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em>"Tapi seperti yang aku katakan di awal tadi, aku tidak akan bertahan sampai sejauh ini jika aku tidak bisa Ara-ah... aku, akan memberikan <em>_Yunnie__ anak sebanyak yang ia mau"_

_"__MWO...?!__"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>*Cit…cit…cit<em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Suara kicau burung pagi ini benar -benar terdengar begitu indah, seolah menandakan hari ini adalah hari baru setelah adanya badai besar. Lupakan hari kemarin, hari di mana di _mension_ ini terjadi peristiwa yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran seorang Jung Yunho dalam satu waktu.

Hah… Korea, _mension_ Jung, dan kamar ini adalah tiga dari sekian banyak hal yang begitu Yunho rindukan di dalam hidupnya, bagaimana tidak hampir seluruh hidupnya ia yang _notabene _adalah orang Korea justru harus menetap di Jepang karena suatu alasan, tapi mulai sekarang ia akan tetap di Korea, bersama keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya, adik dan juga kedua istrinya.

_Heh_… dua… ya? entah kenapa rasanya begitu lucu ketika Yunho menyadari hal ini, poligami? Begitulah istilahnya, ya suka-atau tidak suka sengaja atau tidak sengaja tapi memang beginilah keadaannya. Jung Yunho telah berpoligami dan sekarang ia adalah seorang suami dari dua orang istrinya.

_Hemh…_ kehidupan yang sangat menarik bukan…?

**….**

Pagi ini di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna yang serba hijau dan putih terdapat seorang _namja_ berusia 24 tahun dengan paras yang sangat tampan tengah berbaring dengan nyamannya di atas satu satunya ranjang yang terdapat di ruangan itu

Ya, ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar, sebuah kamar dengan desain minimalis modern yang mulai tadi malam telah di huni oleh dua orang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai '_suami-istri'_

Ya… semalam Yunho memang tidur di kamar ini, kamar yang dulu adalah miliknya sendiri namun sekarang menjadi miliknya berdua dengan Jaejoong, nampaknya ia harus 'berterima kasih' kepada _Umma_-nya, yang '_sedikit_' memaksanya untuk tidur di kamar ini dan menemani Jaejoong yang memang sedang kurang enak badan

'_Ne.. hitung-hitung berjaga Yun takut jika Istri-MU membutuhkan sesuatu di tengah malam dan dengan keadaan tangannya yang seperti itu… kan kasihan jika ia harus melakukanya sendiri'_

begitulah katanya dengan menekankan pada kata ISTRU-MU yang mau tidak mau membuat Yunho tersudut, dan setengah mati menahan debaran dan suasana canggung yang membuat keduanya nampak seperti orang bodoh saja. Dan parahnya itu terjadi selama semalaman!

entah hal ini hanya ia yang merasakan atau bagaimana tapi dari sudut pandang Yunho, ia melihat Jaejoong yang cenderung bersikap biasa dan nyaman-nyaman saja. _Yah_.. terlihat sangat nyaman malah mengingat bagaiman _namja_ manis itu dapat tidur dan bergelung di bawah ketiak Yunho dengan sangat nyaman.

_Hah,_ tidak taukah Jaejoong jika hal itu bisa saja menyebabkan dirinya menjadi janda lebih cepat. Terdengar terlalu mendarmatisir memang tapi itulah adanya, Yunho merasa seperti terkena gejala serangan jantung mendadak ketika di dekat Jaejoong.

Jantung berdetak di atas normal, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh, napas yang memburu dan disempurnakan dengan wajah yang memerah… ah sempurna!, Yunho merasa ia harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter sesegera mungkin, takut-takut jika ia benar-benar terkena gejala serangan jantung T-T

Dan akhirnya setelah semalaman berjuang menahan detak jantungnya dengan penuh perjuangan? kini Yunho bisa tertidur dengan pulas layaknya orang mati di atas ranjang-nya yang empuk itu. Maklum saja ia baru bisa tidur saat Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, sehingga wajar 'kan jika sekarang ini bahkan dengan _Toa_ sekali pun tidak akan bisa membangunkan beruang yang satu ini.

….

Di sisi lain di waktu yang sama seorang _namja_, tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri di dalam toilet-nya sembari melakukan panggilan alam, mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya akan berpikir jika _namja_ ini mengalami gangguan kejiwaan mengingat ia yang tersenyum, terkikik bahkan tertawa sendirian, _Hm_…sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _namja_ ini atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hal yang membuatnya sangat bahagia

"Hihi… hemh.. haha.." begitulah suaranya terdengar dari luar, dengan mata yang masih seperti lampu yang berdaya lima waat

_***Jaejoong Pov**_

Haha… aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawa-ku sendiri… rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali, apakan aku sedang bahagia sekarang..? apakah karena _Yunnie_, ya aku memang bahagia karena dia, tapi bukan dia yang membuat ku tertawa. Bukan bukan karena dia.

Melainkan karena wajah bodoh Ara kemarin yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kembali terbayang saat aku bangun pagi ini

**.**

**.**

_**Flash Back**_

"Tapi seperti yang aku katakan di awal tadi, aku tidak akan bertahan sampai sejauh ini jika aku tidak bisa Ara-ah... aku, akan memberikan _Yunnie_ anak sebanyak yang ia mau"

"_MWO...?!_ kau jangan main-main dengan ku kim Jaejoong! Apa maksudmu kau bisa memberikan Yunho anak..? atau kau bermaksud akan mengadopsi anak…? Kau pikir bisa membahagiakan Yunho dengan itu?" cerocos Ara yang merasa ia dipermainkan dengan kata-kata Jaejoong

"_Ani_… bukan adopsi, tapi anak kandung!" ujar Jaejoong tegas, dan Ara menganggap _namja_ itu semakin gila apakah saking _frustasi_-nya ia ingin mendapatkan Yunho begitulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Ara

"_Haha_.. kau sudah gila rupanya… hei sadarlah kau itu _namja_ mana bisa memberikan keturunan pada Yunho_-Oppa_" ejek Ara

"_Ne_…aku bisa bahkan lebih baik darimu yang seorang _yeoja_!" seru Jaejoong ia sudah muak terus-terusan diremehkan seperti ini, ia bukan _namja_ yang lemah, ia sudah bertekad mulai sekarang ia akan membahagiakan Jung Yunho dengan cara apapun, dan seberapa pun sulitnya

_Prakkkk! _

Ara meraih vas yang terdapat di meja nakas dan membanting-nya kasar di hadapan Jaejoong, rahang-nya mengeras dan matanya menatap nyalang kerah _namja_ itu

"Berhenti membual Kim Jaejoong!..kau… semakin lama aku semakin muak denganmu!"

"KAU YANG DIAM… kau _Yeoja_ menyebalkan aku justru lebih muak lagi padamu! Jika waktu itu aku hanya diam ketika kau membakar album ku tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa diam lagi, jika kau ingin bersaing denga ku silahkan saja dan jika kau tidak percaya dengan ucapan ku itu juga terserah!" ujar Jaejoong, mendengar hal itu membuat Ara semakin naik pitam

"KAU!... tunjukkan buktinya…!" tantang Ara,

"_Heh… ne_" ujar Jaejoong kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang-nya dengan susah payah dan berjalan menuju lemari nakas-nya yang berada di sudut kamar itu.

"Ini silakan kau baca saja sendiri…" ujar Jaejoong sembari melempar sebuah amplop yang sepertinya berasal dari rumah sakit

Ara merebut surat itu dengan kasar dari tangan Jaejoong dan tidak perlu repot-repot membuka amplopnya karena ia lebih memilih merobek-nya dan membaca isinya.

Mata Ara seketika terbelalak lebar ketika ia membaca salah satu baris dari surat yang ternyata adalah laporan kesehatan milik _namja_ itu. Tanganya bergetar dengan hebatnya ia bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak bisa mengartikan sebuah kata dari sebaris kalimat yang terlihat lebih mencolok dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin!" ujar Ara _shock_ dengan ekpresi wajah yang memancing senyum di wajah Jaejoong

"Bagaimana, apa sekarang kau percaya?" ujar Jajeoong memecah konsentrasi Ara, _Yeoja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya memandang kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang menjadi sulit untuk diartikan antara benci, kesal, dan tidak percaya

"Kau, kau seorang…"

"_Ne_, itu benar aku memang seorang _Intersex_" ujar Jaejoong memotong ucapan Ara "Aku adalah _namja_ yang sempurna, tapi aku juga memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhku… jadi apa yang bisa kau lakukan aku juga bisa melakukanya!" ujar Jaejoong dengan rasa penuh percaya diri dan telah dengan suksenya membungkam mulut busuk Ara.

"I-ini tidak mungkin… KAU PASTI BERBOHONG!" seru Ara kesal dan melempar surat yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk karena diremas sekuat mungkin oleh Ara itu ke wajah Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa puas melihat _yeoja_ itu melengos pergi dari hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang lucu.

_**And Of Flasback **_

**.**

**.**

Haha.. tidak henti-hentinya Jaejoong tertawa ketika mengingat wajah bodoh itu, hah senang sekali rasanya, terbalas sudah rasa kesal-nya akibat perbuatan _Yeoja_ itu, meski tidak terlalu setimpal tapi ia cukup senang bisa mengalahkan _Yeoja_ itu kali ini.

Masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, Jaejoong Nampak begitu bersemangat hari ini kecuali dengan matanya yang memang masih setengah terpejam, ia memang masih sangat mengantuk sebenarnya, biar bagaimana pun ini masih jam 7 pagi dan badannya juga masih belum sehat benar.

'_Grek…Grek… kreettt' _

"_Hemh…_" Jaejoong melenguh dan mengeryitkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar sepertinya pintu toiletnya terbuka… apa mungkin terbuka sendiri

Dan dengan malas dan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan berkunang-kunang ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat kerah pintu dimana kini ada seorang _namja_ dengan piama polo-nya mematung dan memandang tidak percaya kerahnya

"_Hem_…" Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya, dan ketika sudah terlihat sepenuhnya

"_Hemh… Yunnie_' gumamnya pelan, ketika ia menyadari ternyata Yunho berdiri di depanya dengan mata yang melotot dan mulut yang menganga.

"_Mian…_ aku pikir tidak ada orang" ujarnya dan dengan secepat kilat menutup pintu toilet itu

'_Brak!" 123…. Loading…..456_

Deg… mata Jaejoong melebar selebar mungkin ketika menyadari situasi yang sebarnya, Yunho melihatnya tengah menjalani panggilan alam dengan hanya mengenakan piama di bagian atas tubuhnya saja… dan yang lebih parah lagi Yunho melotot sambil memandang kerah bawah tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benag pun!

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ ckckckck… reaksi yang terlambat

**….**

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

Yunho terpekik ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan yang '_cukup_' membahana dari arah toilet di dalam kamarnya ini, seraya sibuk meredam detak jantungnya ia berjalan terseok-seok kembali ke atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

_Bruk!_

Ia terduduk lesu di atas ranjangnya masih dengan mulut yang terbuka dan pandangan menerawangnya _'apa yang baru saja aku lihat itu…?'_ batinnya

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin, seorang namja memiliki… pinggang seramping itu…" gumam Yunho kepada dirinya sendiri "belum lagi… bagian 'itu' terlihat sangat … akahkk! Apa yang aku pikirkan ini…" gumam Yunho frustasi dan mengacak rambut-nya sendiri

"Hah… aku butuh air segar… aku butuh mandi sekarang.. ta-tapi..ah Changmin ya.. kamar Changmin" entah apa yang ada di fikiran Yunho saat ini hanya dia yang tau dengan secepat kilat kini ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar adiknya

…

"_Chagi_... apa kau masih sakit..?" ujar nyonya Jung yang melihat menantunya kini tengah membantunya menyiapkan makanan di meja "… Jika masih sakit istirahat saja, _ne_. biarkan _maid _yang membantu _Umma_ di sini"

"_A-ani umma_… Jonggie tidak apa" jawab Jaejoong

"Kau yakin… jangan memaksakan diri" ujar nyonya Jung tidak yakin melihat wajah jaejoong yang memerah begitu. Dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong

"Baiklah… oya, dimana suami mu apa dia belum bangun?" tanya nyonya Jung tiba-tiba

"_Eh… emh… mollayo Umma_" ujar Jaejoong kemudian. Ia juga tidak tau dimana Yunho sekarang, tadi pagi saat ia keluar dari toilet ia tidak mendapti Yunho di manapun. Sedangkan nyonya Jung yang mendapat jawaban yang menututnya aneh dari Jaejoong menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Bukankah semalam kalian…"

"Selamat pagi semua!... apa _'kelasih-ku'_ sudah di siapkan… _wahhh_ hari ini kalian terlihat sangat cantik sekali!" suara Toa yang Changmin keluarkan menginterupsi ucapan nyonya Jung kepada Jaejoong

"Jung Changmin!... harus berapa kali _Umma_ bilang jangan berteriak di dalam rumah!" omel nyonya Jung

"_Ne..ne araseo_ _Umma_…. eh ada Jae-_hyung_ sudah merasa baikan…?" Tanya Changmin dan di jawab dengan anggukan manis oleh kakak iparnya itu,

"Hm… bagus, itu berarti calon _Appa_ mertuaku memang dokter yang hebat.. haha, eh…" ucapan changmin terpotong karena ia teringat sesuatu

"Oya.. Jae-_hyung_ kenapa pagi-pagi sekali Yunho _hyung_ datang ke kamarku dan memakai kamar mandiku hingga berjam-jam lamanya?" Tanya Changmin secara tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua orang di depanya mengernyit heran

"Jadi _Yunnie_ ada di kamarmu _Minnie..?"_ Jaejoong malah balik bertanya

"Sedang apa bocah itu… memangnya ada apa dengan kamar mandi di kamar kalian..?" nyonya Jung menyambung, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Jaejoong

Entah kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya… ia merasa sangat malu jika ingat kejadian tadi pagi

"_Ani, Umma_ tidak ada apa-apa…"

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, waktu di mana sebuah keluarga besar tengah berkumpul dan berbagi kehangatan di pagi hari dalam satu ranjang yang sama, menikmati santap pagi yang mampu mempererat tali kekeluargaan diantara mereka.

"Wah sudah lama sekali rasanya ya… aku sangat merindukan masakan _Umma_" ujar seorang _Namja_ bermata musang yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang selama 3 tahun ini kosong dan kini telah terisi kembali oleh pemiliknya.

"_Ne_… kau makanlah yang banyak… jangan sampai jatah mu dihabiskan oleh _Minnie_" canda nyonya Jung sembari menyiapkan nasi untuk suaminya tuan Jung, dan mendapatkan reaksi cemberut dari si empunya nama

"_Ne_.. itu pasti… hah sayang sekali ya… Yoona tidak bersama kita" ujar Yunho menyesal, yah mau bagaimana lagi adik bungunya itu memang bersekolah di asrama jadi mau tidak mau ia hanya pulang sebulan sekali, dan kebetulan sekali saat Yunho pulang dari Jepang Yoona masih berada di _mension_ sebelum besok-nya ia sudah harus kembali ke asrama.

"_Ne_, mau bagaimana lagi" jawab nyonya Jung.

Selanjutnya suasana hening menyelimuti acara makan pagi hari ini, hati tuan dan nyonya Jung terasa sangat penuh dengan kebahagiaan ketika akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Yunho, apa lagi melihat _namja_ itu kini sudah berdampingan dengan seseorang yang menurut mereka tepat.. ya kecuali untuk seorang _yeoja_ yang sekarang entah berada di mana. Tapi baik tuan maupun nyonya Jung tidak mau repot-repot untuk menanyakan di mana _yeoja_ lampir itu sekarang.

"… apa segini cukup?"

"_Ne_… sudah cukup.. _gomawo yo_"

"_Ne… Yunnie_ mau lauk apa?, biar Jonggie ambilkan"

"Hem… apa ya, semuanya terlihat enak… ah yang itu saja" ujar Yunho sembari menunjuk kesalah satu menu makanan

"_Eh_… tapi itu pedas _Yunnie_… _Umma_ bilang _Yunnie_ punya masalah dengan lambung'kan…? jangan makan itu dulu _ne_" ujar Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertegun

'… _Dia, menghawatirkan keadaan lambung ku…hem, manis sekali'_ batin Yunho sembari memandang kearah Jaejoong yang dengan lucunya kini tengah memilah maknan untuk di tuangkan ke piring Yunho, sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah Ara lakukan untuknya

"_Ne_… terserah padamu saja kalau begitu" jawab Yunho kemudian. Sembari masih memperhatkan 'istri-nya' itu, namun sesaat kemudian pandangan Yunho jatuh kepada tangan _namja_ mungil itu yang masih terbungkus dengan kain perban

"Tanganmu… apa sudah lebih baik.?" Tanyanya kemudian. menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong

"Eh. _Ne_, sudah tidak apa-apa.. obat yang diberikan oleh dokter Park sangat manjur sekali." jawab Jaejoong dengan nada ceria, yang mau tidak mau mengundang senyum di wajah Yunho

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskan obatnya, _Arra_?" ujar Yunho sembari mengacak rambut halus Jaejoong

"_Hemm_… aku tau" kemudian keduanya saling melempar senyuman, jauh di dalam hatinya Jaejoong merasa sangat bersyukur keran hubungannya dengan suaminya perlahan membaik dan bisa sedekat ini sejak semalam, ya Jaejoong sangat menikmatinya, menikmati belaian tangan besar Yunho di atas kepalanya, menikmati perhatian yang selama ini sangat ingin ia dapatkan.

Ya, dunia milik berdua ya.. sampai-sampai mereka tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun ketika tiga orang yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'iri'

"Hah… untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin cepat-cepat punya istri" gumam Changmin yang merasa 'iri' pada hyung-nya, dan sialnya ucapanya itu malah mendapat _'hadiah'_ manis dari sang _Umma_

"_Puk!  
><em>

"Bicara apa kau hah… kuliah saja kau masih suka bolos… mau berfikir punya istri lagi, dewasalah Jung Changmin!" semprot nyonya Jung kepada Changmin.

"_Yah!_, kenapa _Umma_ memukulku, aku kan hanya bercanda saja"elak Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang benjol akibat ulah sang _Umma._ sedangkan Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya melihat kelakukan ajaib putranya yang satu ini

"Yun, setelah ini kau bersiaplah kita akan pergi ke kantor dan _Appa_ akan mulai memperkenalkan kamu sebagai direktur di sana" ujar Tuan Jung secara tiba-tiba

"_Mwo_… apa ini tidak terlalu cepat _Appa?_" ujar Yunho

"Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat, _Appa_ sudah meminta sekertaris Kim untuk menggantikanmu mengurusi cabang di Jepang yang selama ini kau pegang, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir… lagi pula orang-orang di kantor ingin sekali melihat seperti apa bos baru mereka" ujar Tuan Jung panjang lebar

"_Hn… ne Appa_" ujar Yunho pasrah ternyata _Appa_-nya sama sekali tidak main-main dengan ucapanya malam itu

**.**

**.**

_**Flash Back **_

"Baik aku dan _Umma_-mu akan menerima pernikahanmu dengan wanita itu tapi kami juga punya syarat untuk itu" ujar Tuan Jung memulai pembicaraan ketika ia dan putranya sudah sampai di ruang kerjanya

"Hm..? syarat apa?"

"Pertama, kau harus menetap di Korea dan mengantikan _Appa_ menjadi presdir di Jung-Corp, berhenti mengurusi segala bisnis dan urusanmu di Jepang dan konsentrasilah di pusat, kau itu sudah tua berhenti mengurusi hal-hal kecil. Itu sudah bukan kapasitasmu lagi"

ujar Tuang Jung menerangkan dengan pajang lebar maksud dan tujuannnya, sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap ayahnya itu dengan _intens_ sembari berpikir, mengurus Jung-Corp bukanlah hal mudah apalagi ia masih sangat muda, tapi mau tidak mau cepat atau lambat perusahaan besar dengan banyak anak cabang itu juga akan jatuh ke tanganya. Karena ia memang putra sulung di keluarga ini

"Hanya itu…?" ucap Yunho

"_Ani _… masih ada satu lagi" ujar tuan Jung dan kali ini terdengar lebih serius dibandingkan saat beliau mengungkapkan syarat pertamanya

"…untuk istri keduamu itu, dia tidak memiliki hak apapun di rumah ini… jadi katakan padanya untuk tidak berlaku yang macam-macam"

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya ketika mendengarkan kata 'istri kedua' dan pikiranya langsung tertuju kepada Jaejoong, aneh sekali jika memang ayahnya itu sangat menginginkan ia bersama dengan _namja_ itu lalu kenapa sekarang beliau justru mengatakan Jaejoong tidak memiliki hak apapun sebagai istri kedua-nya

Yunho menundukkan kepanya, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka ketika apanya mengatakan hal yang demikian kejamnya terhadap Jaejoong, Eh… tapi tunggu dulu 'istri kedua', benar juga jika di pikir-piki Yunho memang baru tau jika ia meiliki istri yang lain selain Ara sekitar dua hari yang lalu, tapi jika di hitung-hitung ia menikah dengan Jaejoong 19 tahun lebih dulu dibandingan dengan ia menikah dengan Ara, Hah… sudah ia duga Ara lah yang dimaksud oleh apanya

"_Wae_… kenapa seperti itu, jika begitu aku akan terlihat sangat tidak adil Appa" ujar Yunho

"Adil atau tidak kau yang memutuskanya sejak awal Yunho, .. bukanan kau belum mendaftarkan pernikahanmu itu ke catatan sipil?... kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu? Adakah yang masih mengganjal di hatimu"

Yunho membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut bagaimana ayahnya bisa tau jika ia memang belum mendaftarkan pernihannya dengan Ara ke catatan sipil? Ah.. kecuali Yunho melupakan dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat ini. _**Jung Ji Hoon-sajangnim**_ pebisnis yang paling diperhitungkan di Negara ini, orang yang masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan keluarga kerajaan Korea

Hah..! kadang Yunho mengutuk dirinya kenapa ia terlahir di dalam keluarga bangsawan yang bisa melakukan apapun

"_Ani … Appa_ aku dan dia menikah di Jepang, dan karena kewarganegraan kami Korea maka kami harus melakukan pencatatan sipil di neraga ini" ujar Yunho

"Hn… lakukanlah jika kau bisa…" ujar Tuan Jung, sedikitnya Tuan Jung bisa berlega hati karena ternyata Yunho itu belum mendaftarkan pernikahanya dengan Ara, dengan begitu Ara tidak memiliki hak penuh atas Yunho kan?

_**End of Flas Back **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

Suasana hening kini kembali medominasi ruangan makan itu, seperti biasa peraturan yang tidak tertulis dalam keluarga ini _'dilarang bicara saat makan'_ yang ada hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring, itupun tidak terlalu mendominasi, ya bagi keluarga ini saat makan adalah emas.

Namun ketenangan itu sedikit terusik ketika seorang _yeoja_ yang sepertinya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hoam…" Ara menguap, menandakan bahwa sebenarnya yeoja itu masih sangat mengantuk dan tindakanya itu mau tidak mau membuat selera makan nyonya dan tuan Jung jadi hilang

'_tidak sopan'_ begitulah batin keduanya

"Heh… siapa yang memperbolehkan mu untuk duduk di situ, itu tempat duduk adikku!" ujar Changmin yang tidak suka tempat yang biasanya di guanakan oleh Yoona kini di duduki oleh Ara. Jaejoong segera menyenggol kaki Changmin dari bawah menja menegurnya secara tidak langsung

"_Mwo..?"_ ujar Cnagmin tanpa suara memandang Jaejoong tidak mengerti, Jaejoong mengeleng. Dan Changmin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah kenyang, _Appa Umma_, aku harus pergi kuliah" pamit Cangmin kemudian, suasana hatinya menjadi buruk dengan hadirnya _yeoja_ itu.

"Sepagi ini, kau tidak mau pergi bersama _Appa?" _Tanya Tuan Jung

"_Ani._. aku akan bawa mobilku sendiri… lagi pula aku juga harus menjemput_ Baby- Kyu_ dulu" jawab Changmin dan tuan Jung mengangguk mengerti

"_Baby Kyu_…?" gumam Yunho sembari menoleh ke arah Jaejoong setelah Changmin berlalu dari ruangan itu "_Nugu ya..?"_ Tanya Yunho yang merasa asing dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh Changmin

"Park Kyuhyun, dia anaknya dokter park _yeoja-chingu-_nya_ uri dongsaeng_" jawab Jaejoong lembut

"_Mwo..? Yeoja Chingu!_" ujar Yunho kaget "Ck.. bocah _evil_ itu, dia kan masih kecil" gumam Yunho lagi sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Yunho. dasar _brother complex_

"_Oppa_… aku akan pergi dan menginap di rumah kerabatku selama berberapa hari" Ujar Ara secara tiba-tiba sontak semua mata langsung tertuju padanya

"_Mwo.._ kerabat? Kerabat yang mana, dan untuk apa kau menginap kalau hanya berkunjung tidak apa-apa" ujar Yunho

"Tapi aku ingin menginap _Oppa_, dan _Oppa_ tidak perlu ikut" ujar Ara

"Hn… berapa lama?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Mungkin sekitar Lima hari, aku sudah megepak barangku dan akan pergi setelah ini, di rumah ini aku juga merasa tidak nyaman!" ujar Ara sinis sembari menadang kerah Jaejoong

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" ujar Yunho yang merasa aneh kenapa Ara ingin pergi tiba-tiba "Baiklah jika kau memang ingin pergi, biar aku minta pak Jang untuk mengantarmu" ujar Yunho

"_Ani,_ tidak usah aku pergi sendiri saja, aku hanya butuh uang jadi berikan aku uang" ucap Ara tanpa merasa sungkan sedikitpun pada Jaejoong atau bahkan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Jung

"Baiklah, akan aku berikan nati sebelum kau pergi" ujar Yunho

Tuan dan nyonya Jung sama sekali tidak habis pikir kenapa Yunho bisa begitu luluh kepada yeoja itu, apa yang sudah yeoja itu lakukan pada Yunho selama mereka di Jepang, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat putra mereka layaknya _'kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya'_ yah sebuah istilah yang memang terdengar kasar tapi cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan Yunho saat ini.

.

.

Yunho kini tengah memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama, ketika _namja_ itu tengah memasangkan dasi untuknya, jika di kira-kira tinggi Jaejoong hanya mencapai telinga Yunho sehingga Yunho dapat dengan leluasa memperhatikan paras cantik_ 'istri'_nya itu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membantu memakaikan dasi untuknya, karena sebelumnya ia selalu melakukan itu sendiri, ya jika di rasa-rasa tidak buruk, menyenangkan malah kerana ada yang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil pada penampilannya

"Nah… sudah pas, tidak terlalu kencang kan?" ujar Jaejoong

"_Ne_, _gomawo yo_" jawab Yunho dan dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Jaejoong kemudian namja itu berjalan ke lemari dan membukanya untuk mengambil jas Yunho

Dan sekali lagi Yunho berterima kasih ketika Jaejoong membantu Yunho memakai Jasnya

"_Mianhae.._" gumam Yunho tiba-tiba ketika Jaejoong tengah mengancingkan Jas Yunho, dan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sembari mengernyit

"Maaf, untuk apa..?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tidak mengeti dengan tujuan dari kata maaf yang Yunho ucapkan

"Em… maaf soal" entah kenapa Yunho merasa ragu untuk mengatakanya, namun tatapan dari mata Jaejoong yang seolah mengatakan _'ayo lanjutkan'_ membuat Yunho mau tidak mau harus menyelesaikan kata-katanya "… em, maaf soal yang tadi pagi itu… a aku tidak tau jika kau ada di kamar mandi, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar sungguh!" ujar Yunho cepat- cepat menjelaskan takut Jaejoong akan marah

"Kenapa _Yunnie_ membahasnya lagi!" marah Jaejoong dan ia langsung melepaskan tanganya dari jas Yunho dan duduk di ranjang mereka "Kenapa tidak pura-pura lupa saja aku kan malu" ucap Jaejoong lagi kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit merajuk.

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_… aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap Yunho meyakinkan

"Baik _Jonggie_ maafkan, tapi _Yunnie_ tidak melihat apapun kan?" Tanya Jaejoong menyelidik

_'apalah dosaku kalau pun aku melihat'_ batin Yunho, namun demi kata maaf dari Jaejoong ia rela mengangguk dan berbohong asalkan yang ia dapatkan adalah senyum manis-nya seperti sekarang

"Hah, itu melegakan" komentar Jaejoong, sesaat kemudian matanya mengikuti ke mana suaminya melangkah dan ternyata Yunho berjalan kerah meja _nakas_ dan mengambil sesuatu dari atas sana.

"Ini untukmu..." ujar Yunho menyarahkan 3 buah kartu kredit kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri hanya mengernyit heran atas tindakan yang Yunho lakukan ini _'untuk apa...?'_ batin Jaejoong

"Aku memberikan semua uang _cash_-ku pada Ara dan hanya ini yang tersisa, jadi ambillah" ujar Yunho lagi

"Tapi'kan aku tidak minta..." ujar Jaejoong menepis halus tangan Yunho "simpan saja, aku tidak sedang kekurangan uang" ujarnya lagi

"Tapi ku kira, aku harus bersikap adil pada 'kalian'. jika aku memberikan Ara uang maka ku pikir aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama untukmu, Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya?" ujar Yunho

"Aku bukanya tidak mau" Jaejoong menjawab sembari mendekat ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di depannya, dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai mendekat dan meraih jas Yunho yang belum terkancing sepenuhnya itu, pelan-pelan ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan sebelumnya

"Tapi aku akan memintanya sendiri darimu jika memang aku butuh" sambung Jaejoong "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, hanya untuk di pandang sebagai suami yang adil olehku" dan kancing terakhir telah terpasang pada tempatnya dengan pas sekali, menyempurnakan penampilan seorang Jung Yunho di mata Jaejoong

"Nah sekarang suamiku sudah siap... jangan biarkan para pegawaimu mati penasaran" ujar Jaejoong lagi sembari mendorong Yunho kerah pintu keluar

"Ye, baiklah... jika kau tidak mau kartu keredit ini, sebagai gantinya mintalah apa pun padaku?" ujar Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong "paling tidak biyarkan aku merasa sudah menjadi suami yang 'benar'." ucapnya lagi

Jaejoong sedikit menimang ucapan suaminya itu, Yunho mengizinkannya untuk meminta apa pun bukankah ini kesempatan baginya

"Apa pun...?" Jaejoong membeo dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yunho

"_Ne_, apa pun" ucap Yunho meyakinkan

"Janji _ne_ tidak akan marah ketika aku meminta ini...?" Yunho kembali mengangguk dan kali ini disertai dengan senyuman di wajahnya

melihat jawaban Yunho Jaejoong pun akhirnya memantapkan dirinya, dan sedetik Kemudian ia menarik kerah Jas Yunho dan

*_CUP..._

"Eh..!"

"_Gomawo..._hanya itu yang aku butuhkan" ujar Jaejoong kemudian ia langsung mendorong Yunho keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya '_Aigooooo..._ dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan ini

sedangkan Yunho masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ia sangat _shock_ atas tindakan tiba-tiba itu dan sesaat kemudian ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, rasa manis masih terasa dengan sangat jelas di bibirnya rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir yang bisanya menyunggingkan senyum yang cantik yang sangat di sukai-nya.

Ya. entah sejak kapan Yunho mulai menyukai senyum itu, dan entah bagian mana lagi yang akan ia sukai darinya mulai hari ini

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"_Yeobo…_ kau dengarkan tadi jika _yeoja_ itu akan pergi selama lima hari dari rumah ini" ujar nyonya Jung kepada suaminya

"_Ne_… memang kenapa kau senang kan?" ujar tuan Jung yang bernama lengkap Jung Ji Hoon itu, sembari merangkul istrinya, keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mengantar tuan Jung ke perusahaannya Jung-Corp.

"Ne.. aku senang sekali, ini kesempatan kita _yeobo_" ujar Nyonya Jung

"Hm… kesempatan?... kesempatan apa?" ujar tuan Jung tidak mengerti

"Ih… ini kesempatan kita untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua'kan… memang _Yeobo_ tidak ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu?" tuan Jung seketika menghentikan langkanhnya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut istrinya

'_cucu?' what the hell…_ tentu saja tuan Jung sangat mengidam-idamkan punya cucu yang cantik seperti menantunya itu

"Cucu…?" gumanya lagi sembari memandang istrinya penuh arti, sedangkan Jung Byung Hee (Nyonya Jung) hanya menaik turunkan alisnya seolah-olah berkata '_if you know what I mean'_

Dan seringai setan tuan Jung yang diwariskan pada putra keduanya itu pun akhirnya muncul setelah sekian lama

.

.

"Kau punya ide..?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

di sini author mau minta maaf karena telah mengubah nama Kyuhyun dari Cho menjadi Park seenak udel *plakkk. Kyu di sini cuman numpang lewat doank kok... hehe

akhir kata

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Balas Review  
><strong>

**NicKyun****:** Annyeong Chingu salam kenal, wah sekarang banyak Reader baru dan aku suka, enaknya pangil apa ya…? hehe, ini udah up-det semoga suka ne… gomawooo

** jia flatu :** id lamanya apa ya takut salah sebut ne… yah NC-an author masih di bawah umur tapi tergantung permintaan deh *plakkk mau nai rat ga?

**ChaaChulie247****:** ne Chingu makasih semangatnya ya, ni dah up-det silahkan dinikmati semoga suka gomawoooo

**Kyudita**: Thangks Chingu atas antusiasnya terhadap fic ini, ini dah up-det semoga suka RnR lagi ya gomawooo

**kyu501lover****:** Annyeong Chingu, wah tebakan Chingu nyerempet semua hampir benar *ketauan cerita na gampang di tebak wkwkwkwk.

Semua pertanyaan Chingu akan terjawab di Chap ini. RnR YA semoga suka gomawooo.

** Chairun nisa.92****:** Wahaaaa yang ini Syahrini mode on.  
>soal rating saya terserah sama reader aja deh. Tapi gimana ya banyak yang minta NC n saya-nya gak bisa buat NC *plaaaaak RnR aj deh ya… gomawooo untuk revnya yang borongan ya mian gak bisa balas satu"<p>

**NaraYuuki****:** Oh… fic itu ternyata buatan Onne-nya Nara-Chan baru mudeng *Plakkk  
>Pengen sih masukin Yoochun ahjushi n Junsu ahjumma ikutan jadi cast FF ini tapi gak tau mau jadi apa… coz di sini juga banyak Cast yang Cuma numpang lewat doank… wkwkwk tar deh aku pikirin lagi. RnR lagi ya gomawoooo<p>

**Henhenlau**: annyeong salam kenal Henlau-san *_boleh dipanggil begitu_. Wah saya masih pikir" untuk naik rate… otak yadongnya belum nyampe soalnya hehe  
>di bikin makin kompleks? Hmmm nice idea boleh juga tapi takutnya tar jadi terlalu lebay kayak sinetron Chingu. Tapi ok lag saya akan berusaha sebaik"nya. RnR lagi ya gomawooo<p>

**jung minhyun****:** Gomawoo Chingu.. Always Keep The Faith ne…

**Kimimaki:** Fighitng ! wah pada maunya naik rate ni… jadi bingung . kasih saran donk kagak bisa bikin yang yadong" tapi smut boleh lah *sama aja kale plakkk digampar reader

**Jirania:** Ne Chingu sekarang banyak Fic baru jadi Fic ini cepet ngilangnya hehe  
>typo disummary iya tah yang mana? *kagak nyadar<br>fb ma tweeter-ku masih baru Chingu silahkan liat saja mayumi fujika pasti langsung ketemu belum ada isinya tapi*plakkk

**Aoi Ko Mamoru****:** wah bahaya ni kalo dah mikir ambigu kaya muka umma aj *plakkk. Alamat minta naik rateing ni. Ni dah up-det moga suka ya RnR lagi gomawooo

**nannaa****:** author juga merindukan Chingu *hajar rame-rame. Ya doakan saja ya ini sudah up-det semoga suka ne… gomawooo

**Cherry Bear86:** wah jangan buru-buru minta NC ya biar umpa mesra-mesraan dulu hehe, maunya Ara cepet menghilang ya… gomawo rev nya RnR lagi ya

**kyuhyuk25****:** mau dicium umma adepin appa dulu ne hehe, ini dah up-det RnR lagi ya… gomawooo

**Shim shia:** wah gak nahan nih pupy eyes nya *.*, soal NC sabar ya… maih ngumpulin keberanian buat anik rateing…. Yang penting RnR aja… gomawo nenene

**mako47117****:** emang Ara-jumma mencurigakan anget ya… mari sumbang ide untuk menuntaskan rasa curiga *modus. Thaks rev nya Cngingu RnR lagi ya gomawooo

**meyy-chaan**** :** Ne Meyy Chan gomawo revnya… ide tetap di butuhkan *author serius neee RnR lagi ya gomawoooooo

**Jotha Aurigth:** Asekkkh neh gk ada acara gantung menggantung lagi, ok lah Chingu ini lanjutanya tapi untuk NC sabar ya… lagi mikir ini mau naik rate apa gak wkwkwkw

**Kiki**: Ciah idenya… bikin pikiran kenama-mana nih . boleh juga tuh… hehe tunggu tangal mainnya ne. RnR lagi ea gomawo

**mega xiahtic:** ne chingu ni dah up-det selamat baca ne

**doki doki :**Ne chingu emang setelah saya baca lagi masih banyak typo mian ne. terima kasih koreksinya

aku pribadi gak terga biarain appa ma Ara NC an, kasihan lah ummaku, tapi demi jalanya cerita hal itu mungkin saja *plakkkkk

**Oky hahay****:** ada waktunya Chingu abara aja ya.. thans rev nya rev lagi ya…. gomawoo

**blackwhite28****:** Jangankan Chingu semua reader juga bakal iklas Ara peri gak balik lagi hehe. Rencana MR. Jung dan sitrinya masih dirahasiakan *Plakkk

**selena kim****:** Ne Chingu terima kasih banyak atas dukunganya selama ini sangat membantu, suatu saat akan ku persembahkan NC terbaik untumu *Plakkkk tapi untuk saat ini sabar dulu ya tar kalo Appanya dah sadar baru ada NC. RnR lagi ya gomawooo

**Mochibum:** Hyun Jong Oppa… oke Chingu tadinya kau bimbang antara Siwon Oppa ama Hyun joong… tapi karena usul pertama dari Chingu itu Hyunjong oppa, ya ok lah… tapi dia gak muncul sekarang deh kayaknya mungkin Chap depan. Sabar ya Chingu. RnR lg ne

**dhianelf4ever:** Yah otak yadong… author juga pengen sih…*plakkk

**Vitakyu:** Ne Chingu Kyu Yeoja… yang menyimpang di sini Cuma appa n Umma doank.. ya ada saatnya Kyu ambil bagian sabar anj ne. RnR lagi ya gomawoo

**YuyaLoveSungmin****:** Ne Cngingu selagi masih memungkinkan semua coment akan saya bales, Untuk NC sabar aj ya sekarang masih belum, masih mempertimbangan untuk naik rateing, Keep review ya. gomawooo

**Anagyunjae****:** jangan di bayangin Chingu… tar senyum terus, hehe. Kalo penasaran baca aja ya tarpasti tau jawabnya hehe… RnR lg ya gomawooo

**saltybear****:** Anneyeong… wah jangan buru-buru pregnant Chingu buat aja belon*plakkk. Thans rev nya ya Keep RnR gomawooo

**Tiikka:** Ne Chingu kedepanya bakal ada banyak Yunjae moment… semogasuka ya gomawooo

**Trililililili:** Ne Chingu ni dah up-det semoga suka ya…. and keep tendang ara sampai sajuh wkwkw

**izanami kayo****:** Kurang seru Chingu kalo Ara-nya mati sekarang, biar di sini kita puaskan dulu menyiksa dia dengan kebersamaan appa dan umma. 5ksh rev nya ya. RnR lagi.

**Kyu-kyute:** wah appa-nya ntar ngamuk Jaeumma di bawa kabur hehe gomawoo reviewnya ya chingu. RnR lagi

**Booboopipi:** Chingu Happiy sayapun Happy. RnR lagi ya gomawooo

**Shin jira:** Ne Chingu ini udah up-det silahkan baca moga aj suka gomawoooo

**rosa. ****:** aminnnnnnnnnn…. Moga ja bisa sukses RnR lagi ya moga suka gomawo

**lytaimoet812****:** wah pairig bencana itu 'ChangKyu' sama sama evil sih tapi oke Juga buat ngerjain Ara habis habisa *plakkk

**meirah.1111****:** Ne Chingu saya akan berusaha untuk membuat lebih banyak Yunjae moment…*yeeeeei cipika cipiki…. Ni udah updet semoga suka RnR lagi ya... lop u all

**_author mohon maaf jika masih ada nama yang ketinggalan _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY READING...<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Our Husband**

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cucu…?" gumam-nya lagi sembari memandang istrinya penuh arti, sedangkan Jung Byung Hee (Nyonya Jung) hanya menaik turunkan alisnya seolah-olah berkata 'if you know what I mean' <em>

_Dan seringai setan tuan Jung yang diwariskan pada putra keduanya itupun akhirnya muncul setelah sekian lama _

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau punya ide..?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>*Tok…tok…tok <em>

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan perhatian Jaejoong ketika ia tengah dengan konsentrasi-nya, memeriksa berkas kesehatan dari '_pasien-pasiennya'_, yah walau bagai manapun ia sudah hampir 4 hari tidak ke kliniknya dan memeriksa kesehatan hewan-hewan yang sedang dalam penanganan-nya. Beruntung ia punya seorang asisten yang sangat pengertian

"_Chagiya_… kau di dalam?" sebuah suara yang Jaejoong paham betul itu milik siapa menyapa pendengaran-nya dari balik pintu, sedikit senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu

"_Ne, umma"_ ujarnya sembari membuka pintu kamarnya

"Apa _umma_ mengganggu istirahat mu" ujar nyonya Jung ketika Jaejoong mempersilakan wanita paruh baya itu masuk

"_Ani_ _umma_ aku sedang tidak istirahat, aku sedang memeriksa berkas kesehatan yang dikirim oleh asisten-ku dari klinik" ujar Jaejoong "_waeyo umma_?"

"Ini kau dapat telfon dari ibumu" ujar nyonya Jung menyerahkan ponsel miliknya kepada Jajeoong, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menerima telfon itu

"_Yeoboseyo_…" ujarnya menyapa seseorang di seberang sana

"_Yeoboseyo Jonggie_… ini _umma_ nak" ujar suara seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Jaejoong

"_Ne umma, umma_ apa kabar, aku rindu pada _umma_" ujar Jaejoong, memang sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya yang berada jauh dari pusat kota Seoul

"_Ne, chagi umma_ dan _Appa_ juga sangat merindukan mu" ujar suara di seberang sana

"_Umma_ ada apa menelfon..?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya

"_Ne, umma_ dengar dari ibu mertuamu katanya Yunho sudah pulang dari Jepang'kan?, kau ajaklah dia kemari _Appa_ dan _Umma_ sangat ingin melihat seperti apa menantu kami sekarang?" ujar nyonya Kim

"_Mwo_, mengajak _Yunnie_…em, aku tidak tau apakah _Yunnie_ ada waktu atau tidak.. karena ia mungkin akan sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor _umma_" ujar Jaejoong membuat ibunya mendesah kecewa.

"_Mian Umma_, aku akan tanyakan pada _Yunnie_ dulu _ne_, tapi kami janji jika kami sudah ada waktu kami akan berkunjung ke sana" ujar Jaejoong sembari melirik ke arah Nyonya Jung yang masih setia mendengarkan pembicaraan-nya

'_kau bilang saja iya'_ bisik nyonya Jung kemudian

'_mwo..'_ Jaejoong membeo

'_kau bilang saja kau akan berkunjung ke sana'_ bisik nyonya Jung lagi

'_tapi Umma…'_

Nyonya Jung yang terlihat sangat tidak sabar melihat menantunya bicara kemudian meminta telfon itu dari Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memberikannya sembari memandang bingung umma-nya.

"_Ne_, besan _Jonggie_ dan suaminya akan berangkat ke sana sore ini, kau jangan khawatir" ujar nyonya Jung berbicara pada besan-nya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melotot tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin nyonya Jung menyanggupi permintaan _umma_-nya sedangkan ia belum bertanya pada Yunho.

"_Ne_… bersiap saja menyambut mereka malam ini, _ne_ aku akan tutup telfonnya. _Ne_ sampai jumpa"

'_Klik _

"_Umma!,_ kenapa _umma_ meng'iya'kan permintaan _umma-_ku, jika _Yunnie_ tidak mau bagaimana?" protes Jaejoong begitu nyonya Jung telah menyelesaikan obrolanya dengan sang besan

"_Aigo_, tidak apa-apa _Jonggie_, Yunho pasti mau, kau percaya saja pada _umma ne_" ujar nyonya Jung meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Tentu saja karena _umma_ pasti akan memaksanya kan? Aku tidak mau jika _Yunnie_ mau berkunjung ke rumah orang tuaku karena di paksa" ujar Jaejoong.

Yah, ucapannya itu memang cukup beralasan mengingat selama ini, apa pun tindakan yang Yunho lakukan untuknya adalah buah dari paksaan _Appa_ dan _Umma _Jung

"_Ani_, tidak begitu _Chagie_.. _umma_ pastikan Yunho mau berkunjung ke sana tanpa paksaan dari siapa pun, _arra_" ujar nyonya Jung sembari membelai bahu Jaejoong

"Sekarang kau siapkan saja keperluan mu dan Yunho yang akan kau bawa ke rumah _umma_-mu, _umma_ akan panggil-kan _maid_ untuk membantu mu" ujar nyonya Jung kemudian ia pergi dari kamar Jaejoong.

'_Kenapa umma yakin sekali kalau Yunnie mau pergi, lagi pula tidak biasanya umma-ku menelfon ke ponsel umma Jung, biasanya jika rindu atau ada perlu beliau akan langsung menelfon ke ponsel-ku 'kan' _

batin Jaejoong namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kejanggalan itu, ya mungkin itu hanya kebetulan dan tanpa banyak berfikir lagi ia kemudian melakukan apa yang _umma-_nya katakan. Menyiapkan semua barangnya dan Yunho untuk di bawa pergi sore ini, ya sekadar berjaga-jaga.

**…**

Di sisi lain nyonya Jung sedang tersenyum sendirian sambil bermain dengan ponsel-nya, sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kamar Jaejoong kemudian ia nampak menghubungi seseorang

"_Yeoboseyo, yeobo_ rencana kita berhasil!" ujar nyonya Jung memekik senang, ya ternyata ia menghubungi suaminya yang sekarang tengah berada di kantor

"_Mwo_, rencana apa?" ujar tuan Jung dari seberang sana ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan istrinya

"_Ihhh_, rencana kita yang tadi pagi itu" ujar Nyonya Jung gemas, dengan sifat suaminya yang pelupa itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back **_

"Kau Punya Ide…?" tanya tuan Jung kepada istrinya dengan mata yang berbinar berharap istrinya itu punya ide yang cemerlang. Namun senyum itu pudar ketika ia melihat ekspresi istrinya yang malah nampak bingung

"Jangan bilang jika kau tidak ada ide…?" tebak tuan Jung yang ternyata tepat sasaran, terbukti dengan cengiran nyonya Jung yang nampak tanpa dosa, _'hah…'_ tuan Jung hanya bisa menghela napas mau bagaimana lagi untuk urusan seperti ini dirinya juga tidak bisa di andalkan

Namun sekarang Nyonya Jung sendiri tampak masih berfikir '_benar Juga bagaimana caranya ya untuk mendekatkan anak-anaknya itu, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah kehabisan ide_' batinnya miris

'_ting! _

Namun sedetik kemudian nyonya menjentik kan jarinya, yah dia ada ide sekarang

"Besan…!" pekik-nya senang, sedangkan Tuan Jung melongo tidak mengerti

"_Mwo_, ada apa dengan besan?"

"Benar _Yeobo_ kita harus bekerja sama dengan mereka!" ujar nyonya Jung tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan tuan Jung

"Bukankah Yunho belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua _Jonggie_" ujar nyonya Jung di balas dengan anggukan singkat Tuan Jung "Kita gunakan itu sebagai 'alibi' _Yeobo_"

"_Mwo…_ alibi?" tuan Jung membeo

"_Ne_, aku akan menelfon Jung soo dan membicarakan rencana ini dengannya, aku akan membujuk dia untuk mengajak Yunho ke rumah mereka, rumah mereka di pedesaan Yeobo, itu adalah tempat yang paling strategis untuk mendekatkan mereka!"

Oh, baru tuan Jung mengerti maksud istrinya itu, yah itu memang 'alibi' yang bagus, berkunjung ke rumah mertua hitung-hitung sebagai liburan bagi pasangan yang baru saja 'saling kenal' hehe

"Hm… baiklah kau atur saja, biar aku yang akan bicara pada Yunho nanti" ujar tuan Jung menyetujui ide sang istri.

_**End of Flash Back **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Hn, rencanamu yang tadi pagi itu, kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" ujar Tuan jung baru ingat dengan rencana gila istrinya yang disetujui olehnya tadi pagi itu.

"_Ne_, karena itu usahakan kalian pulang cepat _ne_, dan liburkan Yunho di kantor selama lima hari, kau tidak lupa bilang pada Yunho'kan? yeobo"

"_Ne_..tentu saja, aku bilang padanya jika ayah dan ibu mertuanya ingin bertemu dengannya dan dia tidak bisa menolak" ujar tuan Jung

"Hehe. Bagus, untung lah Jung soo dan Young woon mau bekerja sama dengan kita _yeobo_ kita harus memanfaatkan waktu selama lima hari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya… ya selagi _yeoja_ itu tidak ada" ujar nyonya Jung "Tapi aku heran _Yeobo_, kira-kira ke mana _yeoja_ sinting itu pergi..?" guman nyonya Jung

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah meminta orang-ku untuk mengikutinya secara diam-diam, aku hanya merasa sedikit curiga, dia yang biasanya tidak mau lepas dari Yunho sekarang secara mengejutkan ingin pergi dan tidak mau di temani" ujar tuan Jung mengungkapkan rasa curiga-nya kepada menantu yang tidak pernah dianggap olehnya itu

"_Mwo_… aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak sampai sejauh itu _yeobo_" gumam nyonya Jung tidak percaya

"_Ne_, aku hanya berpendapat bahwa _'buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohon-nya' _kan? Baik dia maupun ibunya adalah seorang penipu besar! Sayangnya Yunho tidak tau tentang itu" ujar Tuan Jung penuh emosi

"_Ne_, kau benar" gumam nyonya Jung menyetujui ucapan suaminya, yah..baik dirinya dan suaminya memang memiliki masalah yang rumit dengan orang tua Ara, diluar dari masalah yang Yunho sebabkan. Tapi ini masih belum saat nya Yunho untuk tau, mereka akan bicara ketika Yunho sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Oya, kau tidak bercerita apa-apa mengenai Ara pada mereka kan?" ujar tuan Jung teringat sesuatu akan posisi Yunho yang memiliki istri lain selain Jaejoong

"_Mwo_, maksudmu pada orang tua _Jonggie_, tentu saja tidak!, kau tau sendirikan bagaimana sifat Young woon jika sampai dia tau Yunho menduakan _Jonggie_, maka sudah pasti putra sulung kita itu hanya tinggal nama saja" ujar nyonya Jung mengingat betapa garang sahabat sekaligus besan yang sudah ia kenal lebih dari 30 tahun itu.

"Hn..itu bagus, baiklah aku akan tutup telfonnya ya, kami akan pulang sebelum makan malam, karena setelah ini aku ada pertemuan dengan dewan direksi" ujar tuan Jung sebelum menutup pembicaraan dengan istri-nya.

**…**

"Baju, kurasa sudah cukup kami kan tidak menginap, peralatan mandi sudah, apa lagi ya kira-kira yang akan _Yunnie_ butuhkan?"

Jaejoong kini tengah bergumam sendiri sembari memperhatikan perlengkapan apa saja yang akan ia bawa ke rumah orang tuanya, sesaat yang lalu mungkin ia memang merasa tidak yakin namun entah mengapa ia kini justru paling semangat mengepak barangnya dan Yunho dibantu oleh _maid_ yang tadi dipanggil oleh nyonya Jung.

Setelah puas memandang barang-barangnya yang sudah terkemas rapi, ia berjalan menuju meja _nakas-_nya dan mengambil ponsel-nya, ia masih terdiam sebentar merasa tidak yakin mamun sedetik kemudian ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menelpon Yunho

'_Tut…Tut…Tut'_ terdengar nada sambung dari ponsel suaminya itu, namun begitu lama Yunho tidak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya

'_mungkin Yunnie sedang sibuk'_ pikirnya, merasa percuma Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan ponsel-nya kembali ke atas meja, namun ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ponselnya berdering keras namun nada dering ini bukan nada untuk panggilan melainkan nada untuk sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya

Jaejoong memekik senang ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke poneselnya ternyata pesan dari Yunho dan tanpa _'ba bi bu'_ lagi ia segera membuka dan membaca pesannya

**_*Mianhae.. aku sedang rapat sekarang jadi aku tidak bisa mengangkat telfonmu, jika ingin bicara katakan di rumah, sebentar lagi aku pulang._**

Begitulah isi pesannya, dan setelah membaca pesan itu Jaejoong kemudian menoleh ke arah Jam dan jam kini telah menunjukan pukul 3 sore

'_Berarti Yunnie memang sudah tau'_ batin Jaejoong mengambil asumsi kenapa Yunho akan pulang cepat hari ini, tak ingin berlama-lama kemudian ia segera membalas pesan Yunho

_***Ne, aku tunggu,** _selesai mengetik Jaejoong segera mengirim pesan itu. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk menunggu sampai Yunho pulang.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama seorang _Yeoja_ kini tengah duduk dan menatap tajam seorang _Yeoja_ lain di depannya yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan berkaca mata.

_Yeoja_ itu tengah memperhatikan dengan sesama raut serius _yeoja_ di depannya yang kini tengah membaca sesuatu.

"Bagaimana…? Itu palsu'kan?" terka _Yeoja_ itu yang bernama lengkap Go Ara, ingat walaupun ia sudah menikah dengan seorang Jung namun marga Jung belumlah melekat pada nama belakangnya mengingat pernikahan mereka yang belum tercatat di catatan sipil Negara.

_Yeoja_ yang berpakaian serba putih itu kemudian meletakkan sepucuk surat yang sedari tadi ia baca ke atas meja, sesaat kemudian ia melepas kaca matanya dan memandang ke arah Ara. Sahabat lamanya

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini…?" ujar _Yeoja_ itu kemudian, bertanya kepada Ara.

"Kau tidak perlu tau dari mana aku mendapatkannya, sekarang jawab saja Soo Yeon-ah surat itu palsu'kan?!" ujar Ara gadis ini sangat penasaran dengan kebenaran dari surat keterangan kesehatan milik Jaejoong, lagi pula ia juga bukan _type_ gadis yang suka bertele- tele.

"Siapa Jaejoong itu, apa dia kekasih mu…. Bukankan kau berkencan dengan Jung Yunho?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi _yeoja_ itu lontar-kan kepada Ara, maklum saja ia sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan _yeoja_ itu dan sekali-nya Ara berkunjung ia justru bertanya tentang surat kesehatan seorang _namja intersex_ bernama Jung Jaejoong.

"Cih.. dia bukan kekasih-ku!, jadi itu surat palsu kan?.. sudah aku duga" tebak Ara penuh percaya diri

"Tidak. Surat itu asli" ujar seorang _yeoja_ yang di panggil Soo Yeon itu, dan ia juga bisa melihat betapa terkejut-nya Ara dengan kenyataan yang ia ketahui ini

"_M-mwo…_ tidak mungkin, ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Soo Yeon begitu terkejut ketika melihat Ara berteriak histeris sembari meremas rambutnya. _Yeoja_ itu juga segera mengambil surat itu dan merobek-nya sampai hancur.

"Tidak Mungkin-tidak mungkin! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" teriaknya

"Ara-ah hentikan!" ujar Soo Yeon ia menghampiri Ara di seberang kursi yang ia duduki dan menghalangi gadis itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri

"Kau begitu penasaran dengan kebenaran suatu itu dan kau bertanya padaku, sekarang kau sudah tau kan surat itu asli, lalu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, sebenarnya siapa Jaejoong itu?" ujar Soo Yeon sembari terus menenangkan Ara

"Kenapa Dunia begitu tidak adil padaku, Yeon-ah, kenapa..?" teriak Ara lagi "kenapa dia yang seorang _namja_ memiliki sesuatu yang Tuhan sudah ambil dari-ku, ini tidak adil!" teriak Ara _frustrasi_, Soo Yeon yang mendengarkan kata-kata yang ter lontar dari mulut sahabatnya pun mau tidak mau kembali teringat dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

Soo Yeon sangat mengerti dengan penderitaan yang dialami oleh Ara karena ia juga seorang _Yeoja_, dia juga akan menjadi sangat frustrasi ketika dirinya mengetahui rahimnya telah diangkat akibat dari kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama Yunho dulu.

Ya, semua itu memang benar 3 tahun yang lalu saat Ara terlibat sebuah kecelakaan dengan Yunho, ia juga harus di operasi karena mengalami benturan yang keras pada perut dan tulang pinggul-nya, hal itu ,mau tidak mau membuat Soo Yeon selaku dokter ahli kandungan yang merawat Ara di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Yunho melakukan tindakan medis dengan mengangkat rahim Ara hal itu harus dilakukan karena jika tidak Ara mungkin saja tidak akan selamat

Dan saat hari itu ia memberi tahu kepada Ara perihal tindakan medis yang ia lakukan, Ara terlihat sangat terpukul dengan itu, dan meminta Soo Yeon untuk merahasiakan keadaannya dari siapa pun, termasuk Yunho

Soo Yeon sangat prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu, biar bagaimana pun juga Ara sudah tidak memiliki kerabat atau pun Orang tua lagi, tapi ia juga begitu menyayangkan akan keopsesian sahabatnya itu pada mantan kekasihnya. Dilihat dari segi mana pun semua kejadian yang menimpanya adalah akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Bukan salah Yunho jika _namja_ itu memutuskan hubungan dengan Ara karena _yeoja_ itu selingkuh, bukan salah Yunho jika akhirnya ia kehilangan rahim-nya karena dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Soo Yeon tau semuanya.

"Sudahlah jangan seperti ini Ara-ah" ujar Soo Yeon masih mencoba menenangkan Ara "Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, dan tenangkan dirimu, ok. Kau tinggal di mana biarkan aku mengantar mu" ujar Soo Yeon lembut

"Tidak usah!, aku bisa pulang sendiri" pungkas Ara menolak tawaran sahabatnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat di mana Soo Yeon praktik.

* * *

><p>Waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 PM waktu di mana Yunho dan Jaejoong harus segera berangkat jika mereka tidak ingin kemalaman di jalan<p>

"Kalian hati-hati di jalan ne, jika sudah sampai di sana jangan lupa segera hubungi kami" ujar nypnya Jung mengantar kepergian anak-anaknya.

"Ne, umma" jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan dan setelah semua barang sudah di masukan ke dalam bagasi oleh pak Jang, keduanya segera masuk kedalam mobil saat pak Jang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Hati-hati!" seru nyonya Jung melabaikan tangan saat mobil hitam itu mulai melaju meninggalkan mansion Jung

"Hah… pasti rasanya akan sangat sepi tidak ada _Jonggie_ selama lima hari" gumam nyonya Jung yang mesa sedih, biar bagai mana pun ia sudah sangat terbiasa tidak ada Yunho namun tidak biasa jika tidak ada Jaejoong.

"_Hemhh…_ memangnya siapa yang memiliki ide 'secemerlang' ini dan membuat menantu kita pergi jauh" ujar tuan Jung mencibir

'Auwww!" seru tuan Jung saat dengan sadisnya sang istri mencubit perutnya dan melengos meninggalkanya tanpa dosa.

***Our Husband***

Mata Jaejoong melirik takut-takut kearah Yunho saat keduanya kini tengah dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, Yunho tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padanya saat ia kembali ke rumah sore tadi hal itu membuat Jaejoong takut untuk bertanya sebenarnya Yunho suka atau tidak berkunjung ke rumah-nya atau kah ia sebenarnya terpaksa.

Entah kenapa ada begitu banyak pikiran jelek yang berkeliaran di kepalanya saat ini dan membuatnya sangat tidak tenang, ia memejamkan matanya kuat

_'hah…'_ dan perlahan Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam mencoba membuang semua pikiran jelek yang ada di kepalanya, hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan yang begitu hangat menempel di dahinya

"Kau baik-baik saja..?" ujar Yunho mengusap dahi Jaejoong mencoba mengetahui apakah Jaejoong masih demam karena _namja_ itu terlihat begitu lesu, ya dia lesu karena mu Jung Yunho

"Eh… _N-ne_ aku baik-baik saja" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, ia malu karena tidak menyadari Yunho yang kini justru memperhatikan raut wajahnya

"Kau yakin? Tapi wajahmu memerah, jika kau masih sakit kita bisa batalkan perjalanan ini"

_**Deg…! **_

Entah kenapa pernyataan Yunho barusan terdengar begitu menohok hatinya, apakah Yunho benar-benar enggan untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya sampai-sampai hanya karena alasan sekecil ini ia berniat membatalkan perjalanan ini.

"Kau ingin kita kembali…?" ujar Jaejoong lirih, ia menunduk tidak berani menatap mata yang mampu mempesonanya hanya dengan sekali pandang itu, ia juga takut kecewa

"Jika kau merasa sakit maka kita harus kembali, aku tidak mau kena marah orang tua mu karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" ujar Yunho

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja jadi kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan-nya, kau tidak keberatan'kan?" ujar Jaejoong penuh harap apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau Yunho hanya mencemaskan dirinya saja

"_Ne_, tapi jika kau merasa sakit katakan padaku _ne_ …" ujar Yunho dan di jawab anggukan manis oleh Jaejoong

"Em.. aku mungkin hanya butuh istirahat saja" ujar jaejoong lagi

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, jika sudah sampai aku akan membangunkan mu" ujar Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong mendekat padanya dan menyandarkan kepala _namja_ cantik itu pada bahunya

Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Jaejoong tertidur apa lagi dengan buaian lembut dari tangan Yunho di atas kepalanya maka hanya dalam waktu sekejap mata _namja_ itu sudah melayang ke alam mimpinya.

_**… Skip-time…**_

"Yunho-_sajangnim_, kita sudah sampai " ujar Pak Jang mengguncangkan bahu Yunho, ketika ia mendapati Yunho juga ikut tertidur bersama Jaejoong, Yunho yang merasakan guncangan halus pada bahunya segera terbangun dan mengerapkan matanya perlahan.

"_Hn…_ sudah sampai rupanya" ujarnya yang tidak menyadari dirinya juga ikut tertidur "sekarng pukul berapa pak Jang, kenapa aku bisa tertidur" gumam Yunho

"Sekarang pukul 10 malam _sajangnim_, tadi kita sempat terjebak macet karena ada kecelakaan di jalan" ujar pak Jang menjelaskan pada Yunho

Yunho mengangguk mengerti "Bailah bapak tolong bantu turunkan barang-barang _ne_" ujar Yunho, kemudian _namja_ itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati _namja_ itu masih tertidur sangat pulas dalam dekapanya, ingin rasanya ia membangunkan Jaejoong namun ia juga tidak tega melihatnya.

'_Baiklah, aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya'_ batin Yunho, sesaat kemudian ia keluar dari mobil itu sembari membawa Jaejoong dalam gendonganya.

**_*Dok..dok…dok_**

"Nyonya Kim, Tuan muda sudah sampai" ujar Pak Jang mengedor pintu rumah yang ia yakini adalah pintu rumah orang tua Jaejoong, dan tidak perlu menunggu lama penghuni rumah itu pun membukakan pintu.

"_Ommoo, Jonggie_" seru nyonya Kim saat melihat Jaejoong dalam gendongan seseorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali ini di lihat secara langsung olehnya.

_"Yeobo_, kemari _Jonggie_ sudah sampai" teriak nyonya Kim kepada seseorang yang masih berada di dalam, dan tak lama seseorang yang di panggil _yeobo_ itu keluar dan menghampiri mereka

"Sudah sampai rupanya" gumam tuan Kim dan hanya menatap diam pada menantunya, entah kenapa bagi Yunho pandangan yang diberikan oleh Pasutri Kim itu terasa sangat aneh dan mengerikan, inikah rasanya jika pertama kali berhadapan dengan mertua?

"Em… boleh kami masuk, di luar dingin?" tanya Yunho hati-hati pada orang yang ia yakini adalah ayah Jaejoong. Kim Yong Woon

"Eh, _ne_ tentu saja…" ujar Tuan Kim baru sadar dari lamunanya, sesaat kemudian ia mempersilahkan Yunho masuk selanjutnya ia di bimbing oleh nyonya Kim menuju kamar Jaejoong

"Hm… boleh juga anak itu, lebih tampan dari yang ada di foto" gumam tuan kim

**…**

"Nah di sini, ini kamar J_onggie_…" ujar nyonya Kim menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bercat putih kepada Yunho, sadar keadaan Yunho yang tidak bisa membuka pintu karena menggendong Jaejoong, nyonya Kim pun berinisiatif untuk membantunya

"_Ne_, terima kasih…."

"_Eomeoni_, panggil aku _eomeoni_ karena aku ibumu 'kan?" ujar Nyonya Kim memotong ucapan Yunho, Yunho yang mendengar ucapan dari Ibu mertuanya itu hanya tersenyum canggung

"_Ne, Eomeonim_" jawab Yunho akhirnya

"Baiklah sudah malam, kalian istirahat saja, kita bisa memulai semuanya besok pagi, aku lihat kalian sangat lelah, kami juga butuh penjelasan kenapa kalian sampai saat hampir tengah malam begini" ujar nyonya Kim kemudian

"Barang barangmu sementara kami taruh di kamar tamu dulu, malam ini kalian istirahat saja" ujar Tuan kim yang menyambung secara tiba-tiba dari arah kamar tamu sambil membawa koper miliknya dan Jaejoong

"_Mian_, aku merepotkan _Aboeji_" ujar Yunho sopan sedangkan Tuan kim hanya tersenyum kecut, _'hah akhirnya ada seorang pemuda tampan 'sungguhan' yang memanggilku Aboeji'_ batinnya

…

_'Hub..'_ dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas kasur saking hati-hatinya ia sempat terdiam sejenak saat merasakan ada pergerakan kecil dari Jaejoong saat _namja_ itu menggeliat mengganti posisi yang nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Yunho memperhatikan sejenak wajah yang terlihat begitu nyaman dan tanpa beban itu, seulas senyum tipis menggantung di bibirnya. Namum pandanganya kini jatuh kepada pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Jaejoong, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman untuk dibawa tidur

Sedikit mengambil inisiatif Yunho beranjak dari samping Jaejoong dan menuju ke arah lemari pakian milik Jaejoong, barang kali ada pakaian tidur yang bisa mereka gunakan sementara ini

dan benar saja ia mendapatkan satu setel piyama tidur yang jika di lihat-lihat sedikit kecil untuknya setelah lama mengobrak-abrik isi lembari Jaejoong.

"Semuanya ukuran kecil, tidak ada yang muat untukku" gumam Yunho sendiri, ya terpaksa untuk malam ini ia akan menggunakan kaos dalamnya saja dia tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk repot-repot membongkar kopernya malam-malam begini

Setelah merasa cukup Yunho kembali ke ranjang Jaejoong bermaksud untuk menggantikan baju _namja_ itu.

Meski canggung Yunho tetap meneruskan tujuan awalanya, dengan gerakan sehati-hati mungkin Yunho mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Jaejoong satu persatu

_Kancing Pertama-*Kancing Kedua-*Kancing Ketiga -*_

Hingga akhirnya tangan Yunho sampai pada kancing ke empat dan ia berhenti.

Matanya terbelalak kaget dan merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini, tapi apa yang ia lihat memang bukanlah sebuah halusinasi semata

"I-ini tidak mungkin" gumamnya, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan meraba ke arah dadanya sendiri "Kalung ini..? bagaimana mungkin" gumanya lagi, matanya tidak penah lepas memandang sebuah liontin yang tergantung indah di leher Jaejoong. Liontin itu bagaimana mungkin ada padanya.

Pikiran Yunho kini kembali melayang kerah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu

.

.

**-FlashBack**

"_Umma,_ kau melihat liontin milikku" ujar Yunho saat ia baru saja sadar dari komanya

"Liontin apa maksud mu, bukankah sudah jelas itu tergantung di lehermu" ujar Nyonya Jung menjunjuk leher Yunho

"_Ani… umma_ yang ini ada dua, kenapa pasangan liontin ini tidak ada" ujar Yunho

"Oh. _Mollayo_, _umma_ tidak tau, biar nanti _umma_ tanyakan pada suster atau _Minnie_ barangkali mereka melihat saat membawamu kerumah sakit ini" ujar nyonya Jung kemudian

Tapi nyatanya tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau di mana liontin yang merupakan pasangan dari liontin miliknya itu berada, pernah satu kali ia menanyakan liontin itu pada Ara karena ia tau _yeoja_ itu sangat menginginkan liontinnya, namun _yeoja_ itu pun menjawab tidak tau.

**-End of Flas Back **

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Yunho tidak pernah merasa memerikan liontin itu pada orang lain, apa mungkin Jaejoong menemukanya di jalan saat ia kecelakaan, tapi hal kebetulan seperti itu rasanya tidak mungkin, tau mungkin…

"Akkkkh!" Yunho tiba-tiba saja menjerit kesakitan saat ia ingin mengigat-ingat sesuatu, mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang penting yang terlupa olehnya, apapun yang terjadi ia harus mengingatnya dan pada saat yang sama sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalanya

:

_"… tapi sebagai gantinya terimalah ini"_

_"Apa ini Yunho-__Shi__?" _

_"Ini adalah kalung keberuntungan ku, ini aku berikan padamu sebagai tanda bahwa kau memiliki janji denganku"_

_"__Benarkah__…?" _

:_  
><em>

"Apa ini…." Gumam Yunho di tengah rasa sakitnya ketika seklebat ingatan yang sangat buram terlintas di kepalanya

:

_"Hwaaaa… aku merusaknya!" "Bagaimana ini Yun, aku merusaknya, __Hwaaa__Hikz__"_

_"__Gwaenchanh-a __ini tidak rusak, coba lihat ini" …."Lihat… kalung ini memang bisa terbelah menjadi dua" "Tidak Rusakkan?... satu untukmu dan satunya lagi untukku" _

_"Em…__ Hiks__.. Jadi tidak rusak ya.." _

:_  
><em>

"Siapa dia…?" gumamnya lagi ketika suara-suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya menjadi semakin jelas

:

_"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis"_

:_  
><em>

"Siapa yang menangis itu… akkkh!" sakit, sakit sekali. di saat Yunho bersikeras mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya rasanya ada sebongkah batu besar yang menghantam keras kepalanya saat itu juga. Dan ia tau ia bisa saja mati karena rasa sakit itu

"Akh… ! Tuhan tolong ijinkan aku untuk mengingat semuanya, tidak apa-apa jika aku harus mati karenanya" ucap Yunho dan seklebat ingatan kembali melintas dalam _memory_ nya

:

_"__Molla__… di sini rasanya tidak enak….Sakit Joongie"_

:

**Deg!** Jantung Yunho berdebar sangat keras ketika nama itu terlintas dalam memory-nya, ingin rasanya ia mengingat lebih jauh lagi namun rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup. Ia lelah

Dan sesaat kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubunya di atas tubuh Jaejoong, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher _namja_ cantik itu dan tidak peduli meski _namja_ itu akhirnya terbangun karena ulahnya

"_Emhh…_Yun" gumam Jaejoong ketika ia melihat Yunho yang menysup ke pelukannya, namun entah hanya naluri atau apa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada suaminya

"Yun… ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Yunho darinya, namun yang terjadi pelukan Yunho justru menjadi semakin kuat.

"_Ani..._tidak apa-apa tidurlah lagi" jawab Yunho singkat, ia masih menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya namun napasnya yang memburu dirasakan dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Jaejoong tidak yakin

"_Ne_, aku baik..." gumaman Yunho terdengar sangat lirih bahkan hambir tidak terdengar, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menyadari Yunho sudah jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

author mohon saran apakah Fic ini perlu naik rating atau tidak... karena author bingung _ banyak yang minta NC. tapi saya gak bisa kasih NC di rating T kan takut mengecewakan yang gak mau naik rate juga. gimana yaaa...

mohon saran Chingu

akhir kata

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	10. Chapter 10

**balas review kepada reader tercinta **

**yjnokokoro :** Annyeong chingu wah senangnya kalo fic mayu sampai di hati, tapi mian ne gak bisa naikin rat di fic ini. Tapi q bakal coba untuk buat rat M yang kepisah. Tapi gak janji bisa bagus gomawo rev nya.

**Nybi:** hehe gomawo nyabi-san ini udah updet tapi mian gak naik nih ret nya. Kalo mau baca chap depan, rat M nya mau saya buau pisah aja biar gak mengganggu yang gak suka rat M. he

**Desti: **ne ini udah lanjut RnR lagi ya gomawo

**Guest:** Chingu mau rat M ada sayratnya, harus punya nama dulu *Plakk gomawo rev nya ne

**Shinrichan:** ne ini udah up det gomawo RnR lagi ya…*melambai

**Sangreng:** Ne chingu gomawo rev nya salam kenal RnR lagi ya… hehe

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae:** wah ini maunya chingu ni tapi mian ne gak bisa nati ada fic rat nya saya sendiriin tapi yang ini tetep di rat T ne. gomawo

**Guest II :** sayartanya masih sama kok sama Guest 1, chingu harus punya nama dulu ne *Plakkk  
>gomawo<p>

**Booboopipi** : haha mian chingu setelah saya pikir2 Nc nya saya sendiriin aja Chap depan ne. gomawo

**dhianelf4ever:** wah Chingu yadong nih hehe. Mian chap depan ne silahkan cari di bagian rat M

**Tiikka:** Ya mapun chingu perasaan saya nulis udah panjang tangan sampai kapalan *plakk masih di bilang pendek… ya udah ni saya kasih yang panjang… silahkan baca gomawo ne. jangan lupa RnR ya lop u

**Dededeepeo** : saran baik selalu saya terima, gomawo ne RnR lagi ya

**Jirania:** haha ne chingu saya paling suka NC implist, jadi kita bisa berimaninasi sendiri *plak. Tapi karena rev inilah maka saya memutuskan untuk memisah antara ra nya. Takut yang gak bias abaca rat M jadi bingung. Btw makasih rev nya RnR lagi ya

**dindaR:** ne chingu jeongmal gomawo dah rev.

**vitakyu:** nene saya paling cinta sama reader yang fleksibel seperti chingu. Ni dah up det selamat membaca

**doki doki :** Ne chingu, akan terkabul tapi gak sekarang. Sabar ne. gomawo rev nya RnR lagi ya biar nambah semangat  
>soal typos sekali lagi mayu minta maaf. Itu sulit di hindari wkwkw<p>

**cheyzee:** hehe bakal kebalik chingu karena chap depan Appa yang bakalan guling guling tersiksa karena di pisahin sama Umma., hehe

**Jotha Aurigth:** pada sebel sama TBC yaa… hehe itulah penyakit seorang author *plakkk

**Mochibum:** kangin appa di fic ini pake nama asli. Kim Jungwon cuman karena ia temenan akrap sama tuan Jung (Jung Jihoon/ Rain bi ) maka dia manggil nya kangin aj. Mian ne chingu saya gak bisa updet cepat. Gomawo revnya RnR lagi ya

**Kyudita: **hehe ne chingu di rat ini bakal saya skip kok tengang aj… gomawo dah rev. RnR lagi ne

**Trilililililili:** ne chingu sangat setuju biar sama sama menikmati gomawo rev nya. RnR lagi ne

**Shim shia :** gomawo revnya chingu RnR lagi ne. lop u

**Kyu-kyute:** wah ancemanya mantep T_T saking sebalnya sama Ara. Tapi tenang chingu umma gak bakalan tersiksa berkepanjangan koq. Hehe gomawo revnya RnR lagi ne lop u

**Kimimaki :** Ohh tenang chingu adekan NC saya khususkan di rat M mian ne. Gomawo Rev nya RnR lagi ne *saya mau belajar dulu gimana buat fic pake foreplay *plakkk

**shimmax:** tenag chingu ingatan uno oppa dikit dikit bakal kembali. Gomawo RnR lagi ne

**kiki:** aku punya rencana buat yang semi Nc aja chingu, meneurut pengalaman saya sebagai reader alur bakal terasa jadi 2x lebih cepat kalo satu Chap full Nc mua. Gomawo RnR lagi ne

**yunjae always :** hehe mian chingu saya pisahin NC nya tapi chap depan ne Gomawo RnR lagi ne

**Shin jira:** hoho siap bos. Gomawo RnR lagi ne

TANPA MENGURANGI RASA TERIMAKASIH khusus yang ini saya balas lewat PM

** elen khireina/chairun nisa .92 /Zheyra Sky /qyukey /PiePilly /DBSJYJ /Andreychoi / /ChaaChulie247 /Aoi Ko Mamoru / /YuyaLoveSungmin /mako47117 /Kim Selena/KimYcha Kyuu/NicKyun /kim eun neul /blackwhite28 /kyu501lover /meyy-chaan/nannaa /lytaimoet812 /meirah.1111 /zumkyu28 /rosa. /Jihee46 /Kakaichi /gdtop /NaraYuuki**

**mian ne Chingu semua saya sudah tidak bisa membalas rev kalian satu persatu lagi, yang punya akun silahkan di cek saya balas lewat PM, karena terlalu banyak saya rasa bisa jadi fic satu chaper nanti haha **

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY READING...<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Our Husband**

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Ani...__tidak apa-apa tidurlah lagi" jawab Yunho singkat, ia masih menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya namun napasnya yang memburu dirasakan dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong_

_"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Jaejoong tidak yakin_

_"__Ne__, aku baik..." gumaman Yunho terdengar sangat lirih bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menyadari Yunho sudah jatuh tertidur._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>*cit…cit…citttt<em>

Suara-suara burung terdengar begitu ramai pagi ini beradu dengan suara riuh pepohonan yang bergoyang tertiup angin, cahaya matahari turut memancarkan hangatnya memasuki cela-celah yang mungkin untuk menyinari ruangan yang gelap. _'mereka'_ semua berlomba-lomba untuk menjemput seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Emhh…_" Yunho melenguh pelan ketika ia merasakan ada cahaya yang menembus kamar yang ia tempati dan sedikit banyak itu mengganggu tidurnya. Meraba sekitarnya, Yunho tidak menemukan adanya kehangatan yang semenjak semalam menemaninya di dalam kamar yang asing ini.

"Jae…" gumamnya kemudian menyadari tidak adanya sang istri yang menemani tidurnya, perlahan Yunho mencoba membuka matanya.

"Uh…" Yunho meringis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, mencoba memaksakan diri ia tetap membuka matanya meski terasa begitu sulit.

Kosong, Yunho hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang kosong pada langit-langit kamar ini, entah kenapa begitu ia terbangun ia langsung teringat dengan kejadian semalam dimana ia melihat kalung yang sudah lama hilang darinya bertenger apik di leher Jaejoong. ia merasa perlu menanyakan perihal kalung itu kepada Jaejoong. sekarang!

Yunho sedikit mendesis ketika ia merasa kepalanya menjadi bertambah pusing, dan secara _reflex _ia menyentuh pelipisnya tempat dimana sumber dari rasa sakit itu berasal

"Uh… apa ini ?" gumanya saat menadapati ada sebuah handuk basah yang menempel pada dahinya, dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan benda itu dari atas dahinya. Dan mencoba bangun kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada _header _ranjangnya

"_Miaaouu!_"

Pemandangan pertama yang disuguhkan pada penglihatannya adalah adanya seekor kucing jenis rusia berbulu abu-abu betenger nayaman di atas perutnya. Yunho mengedipkan matanya sepelan mungkin mencoba menjernihkan figura yang terpantul dalam retina matanya.

'_Tidak mungkin!'_ batinnnya, namun sekali lagi suara meongan sang kucing yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu kembali menyambangi pendengarannya.

"Klekkk" suara derit pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Yunho dalam menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kucing yang sekarang tengah nyaman tidur di atas perutnya memanglah Jiji kucingnya yang 'katanya' sudah mati itu.

Seseorang dari balik pintu itu tersenyum manis saat mengetahui sang suami sudah bagun dari tidurnya

"Selamat pagi.." ujarnya, ia membawa nampan berisi sarapan yang ia buat khusus untuk Yunho.

"Eh, kenapa Jiji bisa tidur di sini?... emh. Kucing nakal" ujar suara _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong, ia menghampiri Yunho yang masih terdiam memandangi kehadirannya.

Perlahan Jaejoong meletakkn nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja _nakas_, kemudian ia menurunkan Jiji dari atas tubuh suaminya.

"Bagimana keadaan mu?" ujar Jaejoong kemudian, ia sedikit khawatir pada Yunho karena semalam suhu tubuh Yunho naik secara _drastic_, ia tidak tau apa penyebabnya karenanya ia memilih merawat Yunho semalaman.

Dengan telaten ia meraih handuk yang basah itu dari tangan Yunho dan mengembalikanya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air dingin dengan berberapa kubus es di dalamnya.

"Hah…panasnya sudah turun. Syukurlah" ujarnya riang sesaat setelah ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Yunho dari dahi hingga leher sang suami

"Jiji…" Yunho membeo mengacuhkan ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya, ia marasa tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sesaat yang lalu. Tidak mungkin'kan itu adalah Jijinya, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di rumah Jaejoong.

"Ne, ada apa dengan Jiji, kau merindukannya?" ujar Jaejoong, Yunho semakin membelalak tidak percaya

"Ba-bagaimana bisa….?" Ucapan Yunho terpotong saat bibir berbentuk hati itu dibungkam dengan satu jari oleh Jaejoong

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, aku akan ceritakan padamu tapi pelan-pelan saja, _ne_"

ujar Jaejoong memotong ucapan suaminya. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membungkam mulut Yunho dan membuka telinganya lebar-lebar mendengarkan dengan baik semua hal yang di ucapkan oleh istrinya.

…_**Skip Time…**_

"Ja… jadi semua itu benar" Yunho bergumam sendiri

"_Ne._.?" Jaejoong membeo tidak mengerti, apanya yang dimaksud benar oleh Yunho, di dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja Yunho tidak memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat semua hal yang telah ia ceritakan pada Yunho

Ya. Jaejoong memang sudah menceritakan semuanya, semuanya yang sudah semenjak pertama ingin ia ceritakan pada Yunho namun masih sebatas tentang Jiji saja, selebihnya ia masih belum berani melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh mengingat resiko yang mungkin saja terjadi pada suaminya

'_Jadi semua itu memang benar… apa mungkin sekelebat ingatanku tadi malam ternyata juga memang benar, ternyata memang Jaejoong lah orang itu… tapi kenapa…?'_ batin Yunho lagi

"Sulit dipercaya" ujar Yunho "Ini aneh, bukankah kau bilang kita baru bertemu hari itu saja lalu kenapa dengan mudah aku bisa memberikan Jiji dan kalungku padamu" Tanya Yunho panjang lebar meminta kejelasan sejelas jelasnya.

Mata Jaejoong sedikit melebar ketika mendengar Yunho menyinggung masah kalung, kenapa Yunho bisa tau sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya bercerita sebatas pada Jiji saja tidak sampai pada kalung itu.

"_Wae_…? kau terkejut kenapa aku bisa tau tentang kalungku yang ada padamu?" ujar Yunho secara tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat raut kebingungan serta terkejut dari wajah Jaejoong

"_Yunie_ tidak memberikan Jiji tapi Jiji tertinggal di klinik ku karena saat itu Jiji masih sakit, kalau soal kalung ini…" sumpah demi apapun Jaejoong benar-benar bingung akan menjawab apa

entah kenapa nada ucapan yang Jaejoong keluarkan terdengar sangat gemetar belum lagi _namja_ itu juga meremas ujung kemejanya membuat Yunho semakin curiga

"…aku-aku… _umma_ yang memberikannya padaku" bohong Jaejoong akhirnya. Ini gila ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, ia tau benar dengan resiko dari ucapnya jika ia sampai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apalagi dengan adanya kemungkinan Yunho akan berusaha mengingatnya jika ia ceritakan kronologi yang sebenarnya.

Dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau jika Yunho harus mengalami sakit saat otaknya mencoba merangsang semua memorinya untuk kembali.

"Kau bohong lagi…" desis Yunho "aku tau kau bohong karena aku sendiri kan yang sudah memberikan kalung ku itu padamu, benarkan?" cecar Yunho pada Jaejoong,

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya… apakah mungkin Yunho sudah mengingat semuanya, pertanyaan itulah yang masih berkeliaran di kepala Jaejoong sekarang

"Yun _a-ani_… _Yunie_…" Jaejoong mencoba menyangkal

"Berhentilah membual dan katakan yang sebenarnya!" tanpa sadar Yunho membentak Jaejoong dan membuat _namja_ itu sangat terkejut, Yunho baru menyadari tindakannya itu saat melihat Jaejoong mulai menagis.

…_Oh demi tuhan jangan lagi… _

"_Mianhae_… Yun, ta-tapi aku tidak bohong" ujar Jaejoong ia masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan Yunho, dan hal itu justru mebuat kesabaran Yunho habis. Kenapa ia harus dibohongi seperti ini.

"Jangan berbohong dan berhenti menangis! … aku benci, aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang selalu membuat mu menangis, kenapa… kenapa sejak pertama kita bertemu aku selalu membuat mu menangis?!"

Yunho berucap frustrasi

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan penuh Tanya, _'saat pertama kali bertemu, bukankah saat itu…' _

"_Yunie_… apa kau.."

"_Ne_… aku ingat Jae! jika sesuai dengan apa yang kau ceritakan, maka ingatan yang semalam melintas di kepalaku itu benar, bukankah kau bilang saat aku pergi ke klinikmu itu adalah saat pertama kita bertemu dan setelahnya aku kecelakaan dan tidak pernah bertemu dengamu lagi"

Ujar Yunho megambil kesimpulan dan menyambungkan semua kemungkinan yang ada dari sekelbat ingatan yang ia dapat sampai dengan cerita yang istrinya ungkapkan itu

"Jika yang kau certiakan itu benar, maka pada hari itu juga aku memberikan kalungku itu padamu, ya aku mengigatnya" ujar Yunho lagi, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tidak terisak namun air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari _manic_ indahnya.

"Hanya saja, aku masih belum paham… kenapa aku memberikan kalung yang berharga itu padamu, bukankah saat itu kau hanyalah… Orang asing"

Sura yang Yunho keluar dengan teramat pelan bahkan hampir meyerupai bisikan di akhir kalimatnya. Jelas saja kerena pertanyaan itu ia ajukan bukan kepada Jaejoong namun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya, ia menoleh dan pendapati Jaejoong tersenyum kearahnya.

"Janji…" gumam Jaejoong "_Yunie_ memberikan kalung ini, karena sebuah janji"

"_Mwo_…" Yunho membeo tidak mengerti 'janji' apa maksudnya dengan janji' batin Yunho namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat kembali akan kejadian semalam

_"Ini adalah kalung keberuntungan ku, ini aku berikan padamu sebagai tanda bahwa kau memiliki janji denganku"… _yah janji itu, harus ia akui ia memang menjanjikan sesuatu kepada _namja_ itu. Namun ia tidak tau janji apa itu.

"Tidak apa-apa jika _Yunie_ tidak mengingat dan tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, lagi pula aku tidak mau jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mu… sudah cukup, aku sudah cukup bahagia _Yunie_ sudah mau menerima ku, dan aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain lagi, bahkan Jika _Yunie_ tidak bisa mengingat-ku selamanya pun. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tidak percaya, satu hal yang mulai saat itu Yunho sadari (sekali lagi) bahwa _namja_ ini mencintai dirinya setulus ini.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya yang semenjak tadi menunduk dan menatap mata Yunho yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan olehnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu mencintaiku tanpa mengharpkan apapun…?" perlahan Yunho membelai wajah cantik yang kini sudah basah akibat air mata yang mengalir mulus dari mata _doe_ itu

"Bagimana bisa, kau bertahan selama itu, jika pada akhirnya kau menapati aku kembali bersama orang lain dan bahkan … aku tidak mengingatmu?"

Entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan isakannya kali ini melihat betapa lembut Yunho memandangnya dan perlahan Yunho juga membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapanya

"Aku tidak tau, harus dengan apa aku menebus semua janjiku, jika begini jadinya. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan _**Jaejongie**_" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama sayang yang Yunho berikan dulu padanya, **'**_**Jaejoongie**_**'**. Seolah ini hanya sebuah mimpi Jaejoong kembali mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Yunho dan menatap mata musang itu seolah berkata 'tolong ulangi!', dan pesan tersirat itu di tangkap dengan begitu baik oleh Yunho

"_**Jaejoongie… Jaejonggie**_**-ku**" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, Yunho sudah yakin sekarang bahwa memang benar ialah orang yang sudah memberikan kalung itu pada Jaejoong. Ya. semua itu ternyata memang benar.

"Ini sudah cukup, _Yunie_ tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi" bisik Jaejoong ia kembali menelusupkan tubuhnya jauh kepelukan Yunho

Meskipun Yunho belum bisa mengingat semuanya namun ia tau, karena hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong Jaejoong pastilan _namja_ yang sangat berarti baginya, ingatannya boleh saja hilang atau bahkan tidak kembali seklipun namun hatinya tetaplah sama, bukan?.

**…**

Di sisi lain di dalam ruang makan tuan Kim sudah duduk dengan santai sebari 'membaca' Koran paginya, lembar demi lembar halaman dari Koran itu ia buka dengan santainya namun ajaibnya matanya sama sekali tidak mengarah pada tiap baris tulisan yang ada di Koran itu.

Nyonya Kim sendiri merasa aneh dengan tingkah suaminya, jika ia perhatikan matanya suaminya itu terus tertuju ke lantai atas dimana di lantai dua itu terdapat kamar putra satu-satunya, Jaejoong.

"Ck…" merasa kesal dengan tingkah konyol suaminya, nyonya Kim segera menyingkirkan Koran itu dari hadapan suaminya " Ck…Yobo jika tidak berniat untuk membaca ya jangan di baca!" tegur nyonya Kim geram

"Huh… eh _mian_" tuan Kim baru tersadar dari aktifitasnya setelah istrinya menegurnya secara terang terangan. Namun kemudian matanya kembali tertuju kearah kamar anaknya

"Apa ada yang menarik di atas sana?" ujar nyonya Kim kemudian melihat suaminya masih saja _focus_ memandang ke arah atas.

"Huh, _ani_… apa mereka belum bangun? apa mereka tidak mau sarapan?" ujar tuan kim kemudian

"Tidak usah menunggu mereka, pagi-pagi sekali aku lihat _Jongie_ memasak sarapan dan ia bawa ke kamarnya, saat aku bertanya, katanya itu untuk Yunho, jadi mungkin mereka ingin sarapan di kamar saja" ujar nyonya kim menjelaskan

"Ho.. begitu, jangan lupa ingatkan mereka untuk menghubungi orang tuanya di Seoul" sambung tuan Kim

"Jangan khawatir aku sudah katakan itu pada _Jongie…_" suasana terasa kembali hening sesaat sebelum nyonya Kim kembali bersuara "Em… _Yeobo_, apa kau yakin soal ini.. " tanya nyonya Kim sembari menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari kaca kepada suaminya.

Tuan Kim terlihat diam sesaat sembari memperhatikan botol itu, hingga ia menghela napas kemudian

"Kapan mereka memberikannya?" Tanya Tuan Kim

"Kemarin besan menitipkannya kepada Pak Jang untuk di berikan kepada kita" jawab nyonya Kim "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, dari yang aku dengar, benda ini efeknya sangat luar biasa, jadi hanya Yunho yang boleh memakainya" gumam nyonya Kim sedikit khawatir

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi…memang itulah tujuannya kita membawa 'mereka' kemari kan?"

.

.

***-*-*-*-*Our Husband*-*-*-*-***

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat matahari yang semula masih malu-malu menampakkan dirinya kini ia sudah bersinar terang di atas kepala. Semilir angin terasa begitu menyejukkan mengimbangi panasnya hawa yang di bawa oleh cahaya matahari.

Yunho masih terdiam berdiri di beranda kamar itu, saat ini ia hanya diam sambil menatap kearah layar ponselnya, namun matanya masih menampakkan kekosongan. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang lebih tepatnya menoleh ke arah ranjang dimana kini Jaejoong tertidur lelap setelah lelah menangis, atau mungkin juga karena lelah sudah mengurusinya yang demam semalaman.

Segaris senyum yang sangat tipis muncul di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu ketika ia melihat Jaejoong tidur begitu nyenyak. Dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan pandanganya kepada layar _SmartPhone _miliknya.

Go Ara sama sekali tidak menghubungnya setelah hari dimana ia pamit ingin pergi mengunjungi kerabatnya padahal ia sudah berpesan jika Ara harus sesering mungkin menghubungnya. Namun sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar dari _yeoja_ itu.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Yunho memutuskan menghubungi Ara saja

'_tut…tut…tut...'_ cukup lama juga sampai _Yeoja_ itu akhirnya mengangkat telepon dari Yunho

"_Yeboseyo_..." ujar suara dari seberang sana kelihatan sekali jika suara serak itu merupakan suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"Ini aku..." ujar Yunho singkat, ia tidak perlu repot menyebutkan nama karena ia tau Ara mengenali suaranya "Apa kau baru bangun, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku?" tanya Yunho langsung kepada _point-_nya

"_Ne, Oppa mian ne_.. aku lupa" jawab Ara tanpa dosa

"_Ne,_ tidak apa-apa... em Ara, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…" ujar Yunho kemudian, ya. ia memang perlu menanyakan hal ini pada istrinya itu

"_Mwo, Oppa_ ingin bertanya apa padaku, jika _oppa_ hanya ingin bertanya kapan aku pulang maka jawabanya masih sama _oppa_ aku akan pulang lima hari lagi, _Arra?_" ujar Ara menebak. 'Cih, siapa peduli.

"Hn, _ani_ bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah benar Jiji itu mati karena sakit seperti yang kau katakan? Jika benar dimana kau menguburkannya?" ujar Yunho dengan nada datar dan memang tanpa ekpresi sedikitpun ada di wajah tampan itu

"M-wo, ke kenapa Oppa tiba-tiba menyakan tenatang kucing itu, tentu saja benar... kucing itu sudah lama mati oppa, da..."

'_tut...tuttt...tutt' _

Yunho menatap nyalang entah kepada siapa matanya yang setajam elang itu kini begitu merah dan ada sedikit air menggenag di sana. Dia muak... dia sudah benar-benar di bohongi

Di sisi lain Ara cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa Yunho menutup telepon-nya secara sepihak begitu, tidak biasanya. Dan karena penasaran maka ia mencoba menghubungi balik suaminya namun hasilnya mematikan telepon-nya.

**...**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan juga dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, ya ia memang baru saja bangun, dan keluar meneuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah karena ia tidak mendapati Yunho di kamarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dari arah ruang keluarga pada rumah sederhana itu. Hem, jika di dengarkan baik-baik suara tawa itu namapak seperti suara tawa appanya yang bercampur dengan suara tawa _namja_ lain yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Merasa penasaran Jaejoong mencoba menguping, ia menempelkan daun telinganya kepada pintu yang dindingnya terbuat dari kertas itu.

"Haha… di sangat malu karena di goda Yun, dia bahkan tidak mau sekolah lagi sejak saat itu" Jaejoong tau benar jika itu adalah suara apanya, dan Yun.. apakah itu Yunho?

"Haha, benarkah _aboeji_.. haha lucu sekali, em… lalu siapa si kecil yang telanjang ini, apa ini _Joongie?_"

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar kata telanjang dan _Joongie_, jangan-jangan

"BRAKK!" dengan tidak elitnya pintu itu terbuka dan nampak seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang awut-awutan tengah menatap horor pada 'benda' yang kini tengah dipegang suminya. Sedangkan Yunho dan tuan kim sontak menoleh kerah pintu dengan wajah terkejut

"_Ommo, nae Jongie_ apa yang kau lakukan…" seru tuan Kim memandang tidak percaya kerah putra cantiknya yang menggebrak pintu dengan wajah yang panik dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _appa_-nya Jaejoong mencoba merebut album foto masa kecilnya dari tangan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sendiri yang mengatahui kearah mana sasaran Jaejoong segera mengamankan album yang diangapnya menarik itu di balik punggungnya

"_Mwo._.?!" ujar Yunho

"_Ani_ itu milikku" seru Jaejoong sembari menggapai-gapai album yang berada di balik punggung Yunho dengan kedua tanganya namun sayangnya gerakanya itu terhalang oleh tangan Yunho yang menempel pada dadanya.

"A..a..a. _ani_, aku belum selesai" hardik Yunho tetap menghalangi Jaejoong untuk mengambil albumnya

" Tapi _Yunie_ tidak boleh melihatnya! Itu memalukan…" rengek Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho hanya terkikik geli mendengar istrinya yang manja merengek padanya.

"_Wae_… apanya yang memalukan, ini menarik" ujar Yunho lagi…

"Ishhhh… kalian berdua hentikan " ujar tuan Kim yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan antara anak dan menantunya itu. Namun apa yang ia lalukan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil buktinya _Jongie _tetap saja merengek ketika ia berulang kali gagal mengambil album itu dari tagan suaminya.

'Puk!'

"Eh,,,!?" perhatian ketiganya kini teralihkan oleh selembar foto yang mulai usang terjatuh dari album itu tepat di bawah kaki Yunho.

"Apa ini ?" gumam Yunho mengambil foto itu, dilihatnya dengan seksama sebuah foto yang menapakan figura seorang _namja_ yang harus ia akui lumayan tampan, seorang _namja_ yang memeluk mesra _namja_ lain yang ia yakin itu adalah Jaejoong!.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya manadakan bahwa sedang ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya kini. Lalu pandangan matanya ia alihkan ke wajah polos istrinya.

"Siapa _namja_ ini!?" Tanya Yunho _to the point_ sembari menunjukan foto itu kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya sedikit membatu ketika ia melihat foto lamanya itu apalagi melihat ekpresi Yunho yang sulit di artikan itu.

"Foto apa biar ku lihat" Tuan kim secara tiba-tiba merebut foto itu dari tangan Yunho, dan sesaat kemudian ia terkikik geli karenanya

"Hihi.. Ini kan foto _Jongie_ dan Hyunjoong" ujar tuan kim

"Hyun Joong… _Nugu ya_?" gumam Yunho

"Haha… dia mantan pacar _Jongie_" bisik tuan Kim kepada menantunya, dan tuan Kim semakin tertawa ketika ia melihat ekpresi wajah menantunya yang kini berubah menjadi _poker face_

"_A.. Appa.._ jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Jaejoong, ia kesal pada appa-nya itu, kenapa appa-nya malah mengatakan jika Hyunjoong itu adalah mantan pacarnya, iya memang benar sih jika _namja_ itu adalah mantannya tapi itu'kan dulu saat jaman SMA. Jangan jangan appa-nya itu sengaja.

"_Ne..ne appa_ akan pergi dan tidak akan ikut campur lagi" ujar tuan Kim kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari ruang itu meninggalkan putra cantiknya yang sedang di tatap dengan sadis oleh menatunya kini. Hah sungguh tindakan yang bijak tuan Kim!

**…**

"_Yu.. Yunie_, kenapa _Yunie_ mendiamkan _Jongie_, apa _Yunie_ marah tolong katakan jika _Jongie _berbuat salah _jongie_ minta maaf tapi jangan diamkan aku seperti ini"

ujar Jaejoong masih mencoba mengejar sumainya yang berjalan entah mau kenana yang jelas semenjak kejadian tadi ketika appa-nya mengatakan tentang foto lamanya Yunho langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apakah ia marah atau apa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tau.

"_Yunnie Changkaman_, kenapa kau seperti ini, berhenti…!" teriak Jaejooong ketika mereka mulai berjalan jauh dari rumah, di daerah rumah Jaejoong memang bukan daerah perkotaan melainkan daerah yang mirip dengan pedesaan di mana di tempat itu masih banyak petani kentang yang masih menajalnkan aktifitas mereka di waktu sekarang ini.

Yunho tidak malu ketika ia di tatap aneh oleh berberapa orang yang sedang sibuk di kebun mereka, bagaimana tidak aneh saat ini ia keluar dari rumahnya hanya mengenakan kaus singlet hitam dan celana pendek berbahan denim, belum lagi sandal yang ia gunakan sangat jelek dan hampir putus. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu

Yunho sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti anak kecil begini, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang selalu menggangunya. Foto itu entah kenapa terdapat rasa tidak suka yang teramat sangat jika ia mengingat foto itu, apakah ia cemburu, ia sendiri tidak tau yang jelas ia benci melihat wajah mantan pacar istrinya itu.

Mengingat bagaimana _namja_ itu memeluk pinggang istrinya yang ramping itu, melihat bagaimana senyum Jaejoong yang mengembang indah pada foto itu, mereka nampak sangat bahagia, Jaejoongie-nya tertawa bersama _namja_ itu. Sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Akh…!" ia mengerang frustrasi dan semakin mengencangkan jalanya menyusuri jalanan yang berkerikil tajam di tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan jaejoong sekalipun yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Sampai akhirnya

'_Tes!'_

Yunho mungkin harus memohon pengampunan kepada Tuhan kerena ia tidak mendengar istirinya, dengan cara ini Tuhan secara tidak langusng telah menegurnya. Ya… saat ini Yunho menatap nanar kearah bawah ia telah berhenti dari jalanya yang membabi buta itu.

"_Yunie.."_ ujar Jaejoong ketika ia akhirnya melihat yunho berhenti berjalan sehingga ia bisa menghampiri _namja_ itu

"_Omoo_.. sandal _Yunie_ putus.." ujar Jaejoong melihat kearah pandang Yunho di mana sandal yang memag sudah jelek bin tidak layak pakai itu putus begitu saja.

"Berikan itu padaku!" ujar Yunho dengan nada bicara yang sangat datar. Jaejoong sedikit tidak mengerti namun ia segera tau ketika Yunho menatap sandal yang ia pakai

"_M..mwo_!" Jaejoong membeo tidak percaya

"Apa kau tuli, berikan punyamu padaku" nada bicara yang Yunho berikan terdengar kasar dan sedikit memerintah, namun Jaejoong juga tidak bisa membantah ingat Yunho tidak suka dibantah

"_N-ne_" dengan terpaksa Jaejoong memberikan sandal yang ia pakai kepada Yunho, rasanya sangat sakit ketika kakinya yang mulus itu menyentuh batu kerikil yang tajam di jalan ini, apakah Yunho setega itu mebiarkan Jaejoong berjalan di jalanan yang penuh dengan kerikil tajam tanpa alas kaki?

"Cih… ini agak kecil" guman Yunho ketika ia memakai sandal Jaejooong "Baiklah, sekarang naik" ujar Yunho kemudian ia berlutut dan memberikan gesture agar Jaejoong naik ke punggungnya

"Eh… ge gendong" ujar Jaejoong tidak yakin

"_Nde,_ kau tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan di jalanan super jelek begini kan?" ujar Yunho, ya Jaejoong memang sempat berpikir begitu.

Dan tanpa perlu di suruh dua kali Jaejoong segera naik ke punggung lebar suaminya

'_Hub!'_ dan dengan mudah Yunho menggendong Jaejoong "Kau harus makan banyak, apa kau tau kau itu sangat ringan" ujar Yunho "Sekarang katakan padaku di mana tempat yang bagus di sini" sambungnya

"_Ne_… aku tau di balik bukit itu" ujar Jaejoong ia merasa sedikit senang akhirnya Yunho mau mendengarkannya.

**…**

Diam hanya itulah kegiatan yang mereka berdua lakukan semenjak mereka berdua tiba di tempat ini, tempat yang cukup jauh dari kediaman kim. Saat ini keduanya hanya terduduk diam di bawah pohon maple dan hanya beralaskan rumput hijau di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seindah ini di sini" ujar Yunho memecah keheningan

"_Ne_, ini adalah tempat favoritku, di sini anginnya sangat sejuk" jawab Jaejoong "Eh jika _Yunie_ mau aku bisa mengajak _Yunie_ ke tempat tempat lain yang…." Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika Yunho menoleh dan menatap lekat kearahnya.

"_Mi mian…"_ ujarnya kemudian

"Buang benda itu…" ujar Yunho secara tiba-tiba dan masih menatap lekat kerah wajah Jaejooong yang duduk begitu dekat di sampingnya

"Eh… benda apa maksud _Yunie"_ Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti, Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandanganya menatap daun-daun yang ia tau bernama momiji itu berjatuhan dari atas

"Foto itu… aku, tidak suka!" ujar Yunho

"Eh…!" Jaejoong sedikit terperangah ketika ia melihat perubahan air wajah suaminya ketika mengatakan tentang ketidak sukaan-nya kepada foto itu, Jaejoong tau foto apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho

"I..itukan hanya foto.."

"Tapi aku tidak suka… jadi kau harus membuangnya!" ucap Yunho cepat-cepat, ia kembali menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan menatap _namja_ itu yang sedikit kaget karena nada bicaranya yang naik ½ oktaf

"Apa _Yunie_ cemburu pada Hyunjong ?" tebak Jaejoong dan memang tepat sasaran, wajah Yunho langsung merona ia memang menyadari jika ia sedang cemburu saat ini

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu, apa tidak boleh. Aku ini suamimu" ujar Yunho

"Tapikan itu hanya foto jaman dulu sudah sangat lama sekali"

"Apa bedanya dulu dan sekarang, tetap saja kau terlihat sangat senang bersama dengan _namja_ itu, siapa namanya Hoojoong?!" ucap Yunho sedikit sarkastis saat menyebut nama Hyunjoong

"_Hissh_.. namanya Hyunjoong" Koreksi Jaejoong "Lagi pula Jelas itu beda… jika dulu kan aku belum tau jika aku ternyata sudah menikah dengan _namja pabo_ yang sekarang ada di sampingku ini" jawa Jaejoong polos

"_Mwo… pabo_ katamu" Yunho mencoba menyanggah namun dengan segera Jaejoong kembali berkata

"Tentu saja _pabo_ karena _Yunie_ tidak bisa membedakan anatara dulu dan sekarang"

"Memang apa bedanya" eyel Yunho

"Biar aku tunjukan bedanya"

'Cup' dengan segera Jaejoong menyambar kedua bibir hati Yunho sehingga membuat _namja_ itu bungkam seketika. Katakanlah jika Jaejoong agresif di sini tapi baginya ia memang harus menarik perhatian Yunho dan merebut _namja_ itu seutuhnya dari Ara. Ia sudah berjani dengan seleuruh anggota keluarganya

Jaejoong memandang lekat Yunho ketika ia telah melepaskan Ciumannya

"Distulah bedanya _Yunie_, aku bisa melakukan itu padamu, sedangkan dulu aku tidak melakukan itu kepada siapapun, ada banyak hal yang sekarang bisa kita berdua lakukan tapi tidak dengan dulu" ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar

"Kau jangan memancingku" gumam Yunho, dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho kembali menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibir mereka kembali

"Ngehh.." Jaejoong mengerang ketika ia merasakan lidah suaminya membelai bibir nya hingga menjadi basah belum lagi, tangan Yunho junga merangkak turun menuju pinggangnya dan menarik Jaejoong masuk diantara selangkangan Yunho, dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Ngeh.." Jaejoong tidak kuasa menahan eranganya ketika lidah Yunho dengan sukses menerobos dan mebelai apapun yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sensasinya sangat memabukan

Perlahan ciuman yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut itu beralih menyusuri ragang Jaejoong menghisap dan memberikan tanda yang mungkin tidak akan hilang sampai besok. Tidak mereka tidak boleh malakukanya di tempat seperti ini.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba mendorong bahu Yunho yang samakin lama semakin condong kearahnya.

"Yun… Ngehh, berhenti" ujar Jaejoong di sela- sela ciuman Yunho yang terasa membabi-buta "Berhenti… kita sedang ada di tempat umum" ujar Jaejoong lagi

"Ini, bukan tempat umum hanya ada kita di sini" ujar Yunho tidak mau kalah dia tidak suka jika kesenanganya di interupsi apalagi oleh partnernya sendiri

Yunho masih sibuk menciumi rahang Jaejoong sampai ke perpotongan leher _namja_ itu dan kegiatanya sesaat ia hentikan ketika ia melihat sebuah kalung yang mengintip dari balik baju yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Ini memang sangat cocok dengamu" ujar Yunho sembari mengeluarkan kalung itu dan menyatukanya dengan miliknya sendiri

'_Klek!' _pas sekali

"_You're mine Boo"_ bisik Yunho ke telinga istrinya sembari mengalungkan kedua lengan Jaejoong ke lehernya dan mengangkat _but_ mungil istrinya itu sampai duduk di atas pangkuanya. Dengan begini ia akan lebih leluasa.

**…**

"Ahhhkk!" seorang Yeoja sedang mengerang frustasi ketika orang yang ia hubungi tidak kunjung menjawab telfonnya.

"Ck… sial kemana sih dia, kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku!" teriaknya

"Berhenti mondar mandir di depanku Ara, kau mebuatku pusing!" omel seorang namja yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang di dalam kamar hotel itu.

"Ck… kau jangan ikut campur _Wonie_, aku sedang kesal sekarang, kenapa Yunho tidak mengangkat teleponku" omel gadis itu lagi

"Yunho? suamimu itu, haha aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa berurusan dengan _namja_ itu kau bahkan bisa menikah denganya"

ujar _namja_ yang bernama asli Choi Siwon itu, perlahan _namja_ itu menyingkap selimut yang metutupi tubuh atletisnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh _boxer_ hitam, perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri _Yeoja_ yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya itu kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukankan dulu ia sudah mencampakanmu karena kau ketauan selingkuh dengan-ku" ujar Siwon lagi "Hem, aku kasihan padanya karena ia bisa jatuh ke tangan _Yeoja_ sepertimu!" ujar Siwon lagi namun nampaknya Ara sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Heh, kau harus percaya dengan adanya nasib baik _wonnie_, seperti yang ku alami" ujar Ara akhirnya menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

"_Ne,_ tapi ada baiknya kau juga harus percaya dengan adanya hukum karma! Tidak baik mempermainkan perasaan seseorang apalagi motif mu yang sebenarnya hanya untuk membalas dendam"

"_Ne,ne_ kau mulai lagi, kenapa tidak kau ceramahi saja dirimu sendiri" omel Ara sembari menepis tangan Siwon dari pinggangnya

"_Well_, aku akui aku memang berengsek. tapi aku juga takut dosa, tidak seperti dirimu sudah pernah kena batunya tapi masih tidak kapok juga"

"Sekedar informasi, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai keluaraga itu hancur, seperti apa yang sudah mereka laukan padaku dan juga ibuku!"

.

.

***-*-*-*-*Our Husband*-*-*-*-***

**.**

**.**

"_Changi_, tolong kau cucikan lobaknya _ne_?" ujar Nyonya Kim ketika ia dan Jaejoong tengah berkutat di dapur.

Waktu kini sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang waktunya keluarga itu menyiapkan menu makansiang, dan karena itulah Nyonya kim dan Jaejoong tengah sibuh dengan peralatan dapur mereka sekarang.

"Oy, tadi kau dan Yunho dari mana saja, kenapa menghilang begitu lama?" ujar nyonya kim mencoba memulai obrolan ringan mereka

"Em, kami hanya berjalan jalan di sekitar kebun umma" jawab jaejoong masih focus dengan kegiatanya mencuci lobaknya.

"Benarkah, wah ternyata keputusn kami memang tidak salah ya"

"_Umma_ jangan mulai lagi"

"Hehe, _Ne_. ya sudah lebih baik kau temui suamimu dan tanyakan ia ingin menu makan siang apa. Pali, biar umma yang meneruskan ini" ujar nyonya Kim

"_Ne Umma_"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Skat mat!_ Yah… kau kalah lagi anak muda, kau masih harus banyak belajar"

ejek Tuan Kim kepada menantunya yang kini tengah memasang wajah masam karena lagi-lagi ia di kalahkan oleh namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ini tidak adil Aboeji. Aku tidak ahli bermain catur model ini, ayo kita ganti dengan _Shougi_ saja"

"Eit, mana bisa begitu, kau yang akan menang jika begitu"

"Ishhh _aboeji_ curang!

'_Tok…tok…tok!' _

Kegiatan mereka nampak terinterupsi sebentar ketika Jaejoong muncul dari balik pintu ruang keluarga itu

"Apa aku menggangu" tanyanya, sembari berjalan masuk mendekati ayah dan suaminya yang masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka

"_Anio Chagi_, ada apa?" ujar sang ayah menoleh sebentar kearah Jaejoong kemudian matanya kembali focus kepada papan cantur.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin bertanya _Appa_ dan _Yunie_ mau makan apa untuk makan siang ini?" jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya sembari mengelus kepala Yunho dari belakang

"Apa saja boleh _Boo_" jawab Yunho, sama ia juga hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali focus kepada permaian catur itu. Jaejoong menghela napas sebentar ternyata Yunho memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya jika sudah focus maka tidak akan bisa di ganggu gugat.

"_Ne,_ baikalah jika begitu" ujar Jaejoong namun ia tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu ia malah bermain main sebentar dengan rambut suaminya. Tuan Kim agaknya merasa geli juga dengan tingkah anaknya, bagaimana tidak kini Jaejoong tengah merubah _style_ rambut Yunho yang memang sedikit panjang itu, merangkai helai demi helai rambut Yunho dan mengikatnya hinga berubah menjadi seperti ekor ayam jago. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri merasa tidak keberatan atau tidak peduli ketika rambut dan kepalanya dijadikan 'lahan bermain' bagi istinya.

Setelah puas, Jaejoong segara meninggalkan kedua ayah dan menatu itu tanpa berkata apapun.

"_Boo?_" Tuan Kim membeo "Panggilan macam apa itu?" ujarnya sembari memandang Yunho dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Yunho tersenyum

"Bukan apa-apa, _Abeoji._ Aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia memiliki mata yang besar, mata yang sangat cantik" ujar Yunho.

"_Ne, dia Joongie_-ku, dia mirip ibunya cantik dan menawan juga lembut dan manjanya luar biasa"

"Aku bisa maklum kenapa dia manja, bukan'kah dia anak tunggal?" Tanya Yunho

"_Ne_, seharusnya dia punya kakak perempuan… tapi dia tidak selamat" jawab tuan Kim

Yunho sendiri yang melihat wajah tuan Kim berubah menjadi muram sedikit menjadi tidak enak hati, dia sama sekali tidak tau.

"_Mian, Aboeji_ aku tidak bermaksud…"

"_Ani_ tidak apa-apa… lagi pula _Joongie_ punya 'paket lengkap' kami beruntung memilikinya"

"_Mwo?_ Paket lengkap? Maksud _aboeji_"

"_Ne_, dia cantik'kan meskipun dia _namja_ dan ia juga bisa melahirkan cucu kami dan tentu saja cucu dari keturunanmu" cletuk tuan Kim.

"_MWO…_" bidak kuda yang sedang berada di tangan Yunho terlepas begitu saja begitu telinganya menerima informasi mengejutkan ini.

"Me-melahirkan… apa maksud _Abeoji_. Apa _Boo_, maksudku Jaejoong bisa hamil bagaimana mungkin, dia kan _namja_..?" ujar Yunho.

"Jadi, kau belum tau! Ayah dan ibumu belum memberi tahumu mengenai ini?" tuan Kim membeo, dan hanya di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Yunho

"Hah… mereka ini!" gertutunya meruntuki kebodohan besannya "Ku kira kau sudah tau, karena ku lihat kau bisa menerima berjodohan ini begitu saja"

"_Aniya Aboeji_, aku belum tau" jawab Yunho

"Jadi. Apa kau dipaksa?" Tanya Tuan Kim menyelidik dan sekali lagi Yunho hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabanya dia tidak mungkin'kan berkata jujur

"Kau jangan berbohong, aku sangat tau watak Ji Hoon, dia adalah orang yang meyebalkan dan juga pemaksa. Jika bukan karena di paksa lalu apa alasamu menerima anakku?"

"_Aniya Abeoji_, a-aku mereima anakmu karena murni aku juga menyukainya bukan karena paksaan, memang pada awalnya aku cukup terkejut ternyata _appa_-ku sudah menikahkan aku dengan seorang _namja_. Tidak terima jelas saja itu reaksi awalku… tapi setelah aku mengenalnya lebih jauh meski dalam waktu kurang dari 1 minggu, aku rasa aku mulai menyukanya"

Tuan Kim sedikit tertegun mendengar penututan jujur dari Yunho, mungkinkah secepat ini

"Tapi Yun, kau tidak bisa membuat seorang bayi hanya berdasarkan rasa suka dan bukanya cinta" ujar tuan kim memandang Yunho dengan pandangan yang sendu

"Aku hanya berharap kau mau belajar mencintai anakku, karena kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa aku percaya… _Aboeji_ tau dalam situasi seperti ini kami tidak bisa memaksamu, katakanlah aku egois tapi anggap saja ini sebagi balas budi" ucap tuan kim "Aku akan sangat marah sekali jika kau berani menyakiti _Joongie_-ku apalagi sampai menduakanya dengan seorang _Yeoja_"

Yunho menunduk. Percaya atau tidak tapi Yunho merasakan udara di sekitarnya seakan menghilang meninggalkan rasa sesak yang hampir mencekiknya sampai mati. Bagaimana jika Tuan Kim sampai tau soal Ara.

"Karena jika kau sampai melakukanya… aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuhmu!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malam pun tiba, suasana di pedesaaan sungguh bereda dari yang Yunho bayangkan, dirinya yang selama ini tidak pernah pergi ke tempat yang bukan merupakan daerah perkotaan tentu saja merasa takjub dengan penglihatanya saat ini, di mana kunang-kungang yang tidak akan bisa ia temui di Seoul terbang dengan bebasnya.

"Tok…tok…tok"

Yunho berjalan menghampiri pintu ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya kemudia ia membukanya. Dan pada saat itulah ia mendapati ibu mertuanya tengah membawa sebuah minuman dengan nampan

"_Eomeoni_, ada apa?" ujar Yunho mempersilahkan ibunya masuk

"_Ani,_ aku hanya membawakan minuman untukmu, jika malam cuaca di sini dingin sekali, kau pasti tidak biasa dengan cuaca seperti ini'kan?" ujar nyonya Kim sembari meletakkan minuman itu ke meja _nakas_

"_Gomawo_ _Eomeoni_, seharusnya _Eomeoni_ tidak perlu repot aku bisa tahan kok" ujar Yunho

"_Ani,_ ini tidak merepotkan, oy di mana _Joongie_?"

"Ia sedang mandi" jawab Yunho singkat

"Oh, baiklah _eomeoni_ tinggal ne, ingat di minum" ujar nyonya Kim wanti-wanti setelahnya ia langsung meinggalkan kamar itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Minuman apa ini warnanya aneh sekali" guman Yunho dan tanpa merasa curiga ia pun meminum minuman yang di lidahnya terasa seperti anggur beras itu. Namun baru sedikit ia meminumnya ia terhenti karena dikejutkan dengan suara Jaejoong

"_Beerrrrr!_, dingin sekali!" serunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tapak begitu kedinginan akhirnya berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu.

"Apa sedingin itu?" Tanya Yunho dan di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan ".. Hem, ah iy coba kau minum ini kata _Eomeoni_ ini bisa menghilangkan hawa dingin, _Kajja!_" ujar Yunho sembari menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk kemudian ia memberikan minumannya, dan Jaejoong sendiri meminumnya tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya.

"_Ne_, habiskan saja" ujar Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berhenti dan menandanganya saat ia sudah mengahabiskan setengah dari isi gelas itu, dan tanpa **ba bi bu** Jaejoong segera menenggak habis minuman itu.

"Hah… ini lebih baik" celoteh Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang lucu, sehingga membuat Yunho tersenyum sembari menyeka sisa-sisa minuman dari sudut bibir istrinya.

"_Ne_ segeralah tidur ini sudah malam" ujar Yunho, dan sebagai istri yang baik Jaejoong pun menurut .

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bagaimana sudah ?" di sisi lain tuan Kim tengah menunggu istrinya kembali dari kamar anaknya itu, dan setelah sang istri kembali hal itulah yang langsung ia tanyakan

"_Ne_, semoga ia meminumnya sampai habis" ujar nyonya Kim

"_Ne_, besan pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini, lagi pula dari mana ya mereka menadapatkan obat semacam itu"

"Entahlah, siapa peduli yang penting kita akan secepatnya punya cucu _Yeobo!_" kikik nyonya Kim keduanya benar-benar seperti anak kecil sekarang.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Uh…_" Yunho sedikit mengerang ketika ia merasakan ada yang sedikit aneh dengan tubuhnya "Apa cuaca di tempat ini seektrim ini, tadi begitu dingin tapi sekarang kenapa jadi panas secara tiba-tiba" gumam Yunho lagi

ia menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah tertidur pulas sembari menggelung dirinya di dalam selumut, Jaejoong mungkin sudah tidur sekarang sedangkan dia sendiri masih mengutak-atik laptopnya di atas meja bekas meja belajar milik Jaejoong.

"_Ngeehh!'_ Yunho menoleh ketika ia sepertinya mendengar suara lenguhan dari Jaejoong, menebak apakah mungkin Jaejoong kedinginan karena selimut yang ia gunakan sedikit tersingkap, maka Yunho dengan telaten bangkit dari kursinya dan membenarkan selimut Jaejoong.

"Tidur yang nyenyak _Chagi_" gumam Yunho sembari membelai sayang rambut _almond_ istrinya "... Ck, panas sekali sih" guman Yunho kemudian, ia sedikit menyeka keringat di dahi dan sekitar lehernya

"Mungkin aku harus menghirup udara di luar sebentar" ujar Yunho kemudian ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan bertelanjang dada.

_**Yunho POV.** _

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" teriak_ _Eomeoni_ _ketika beliau melihatku keluar dari kamar hanya dengan bertelanjang dada dengan keringat yang membanjiri punggungku, aku sendiri tidak tau ada apa denganku ini

"_Ani,_ __Eomeoni__ aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar di dalam hawanya sangat panas sekali" ujar ku namun entah kenapa aku justru melihat seringai aneh tercetak di wajah cantik Ibu mertua ku itu.

"Kau menghabiskan minuman yang aku berikan'kan?" tanya __Eomeoni__ kemudian

"Eh, hehe soal itu..." ucapan-ku sedikit terpotong dan bisa ku lihat wajah __Eomeoni__ jadi berubah aneh lagi "... sebenranya Jonggie yang meminumnya __Eomeoni__, karena ku lihat ia lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku" ujar Yunho jujur

"_MWO!_" dan entah kenapa __Eomeoni__ berteriak ke arah ku teriakan yang sungguh memekakkan telinga"... Ja jja" ucapan __Eomeoni__ terpotong ketika kami mendengar ada suara gelas terjatuh dan pecah sepertinya itu berasal dari kamar ku

_'Prakkkk!' _

"_Jonggie!_" __Eomeoni__ berteriak kemudian ia menghambur masuk ke kamar yang baru saja aku tinggalkan ini, karena tidak mengerti aku pun ikut masuk dan aku terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur dari atas ranjang belum lagi gelas bekas minuman yang __Eomeoni__ berikan padaku juga ikut terjatuh dan pecah mungkin tersenggol tangannya.

"_Ommo Jonggie_" teriak __Eomeoni __

_"Boo, _ada apa dengamu?" teriaku panik segera aku menghampiri tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lemas, ia mendesis kala aku membawa tubuhnya ke pangkuanku, aku tidak tau ada apa sebenarnya tapi tubuhnya tidak terasa panas namun keringat keluar begitu banyak.

"_Yunie, ngehh!_"_ sh*t_ kenapa ia mendesis begitu, dan kenapa tubuhku merespon aneh pada desisan itu, aku memandang ke arah __Eomeoni__ dan apa yang kau dapat beliau justru menyengir entah apa maksudnya

jangan-jangan, awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami menjadi seperti ini, apa yang Jaejoong alami sama dengan yang aku alami hanya saja gejala-nya lebih parah dariku

"__Eomeoni__, apa yang __Eomeoni__ masukkan ke dalam minuman itu?" tanyaku akhirnya mencoba untuk setenang mungkin, entah kenapa napas ku mulai memburu sekarang

"eh.. itu anu" namun sebelum __Eomeoni__ selesai menjawab Aboeji sudah datang dengan wajah panik

"Ada apa aku mendengar ada keributan di sini" ujarnya terdengar nada panik dari suaranya "_Ommo nae Jonggie_"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" aku berteriak ketika melihat _aboeji_ akan menyentuh Jaejoong "_mian,_ aku tidak sengaja berteriak, tapi jangan menyentuhnya"

"_Wae?_" _aboeji_ bertanya tidak mengerti

"_Aniya_, hanya saja aku merasa tubuh_ Jonggie_ sekarang sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan, dan aku hanya ingin tau apa kalian mencampurkan sesautu ke dalam minuman kami?!" ujarku tegas dan aku dapat melihat ekpresi _abeoji_ yang sedikit berubah menjadi kikuk

"Se.. sebenarnya, be besan" aku sedikit tertegun mendengar kata besan dari ibu mertuaku itu, jangan jangan mereka "Kami juga tidak tau... mereka hanya berpesan agar jangan sampai _Jongie_ yang meminumnya, hanya itu tidak ada lagi" ujar __Eomeoni__ sedikit ketakutan

_'Plak!'_ aku menepok jidatku sendiri, rasanya aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambil ponselku dari atas meja _nakas_ dan menghubungi sesorang

_'tut...tut...tut"_

_"Yeoboseyo"_

"KALIAN SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PERLU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI! AKU MARAH PADA KALIAN!"

_'tut...tut...tut"_

tuan dan nyonya kim hanya memandang kaku ke arah Yunho yang baru saja marah-marah kepada seseorang yang di hubunginya yang mereka tidak tau siapa, yang jelas seseorang itu pasti juga sama tidak mengertinya dengan mereka.

...

Yunho sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, usai membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjang, ia juga harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"Apa kita perlu memanggil dokter?" ujar nyonya Kim yang terlihat begitu khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang terus mengerang seperti menahan sesuatu yang sangat mendesak, ekspresi wajah yang begitu ambigu seperti menahan sakit dan ... ah entahlah sangat sulit di dekripsikan

"Aku tau " ujar tuan kim secara tiba tiba

"Tau apa _Yeobo?_" tanya nyonya Kim

"Aku tau kenapa besan melarang _Joongie_ meminum obat itu, kita semua tau bahwa anatomi tubuh _Joongie_ berbeda dengan _namja_ pada umumnya dia juga memiliki organ reproduksi wanita, dan karena itulah tubuhnya tidak kuat menerima reaksi obat itu" ujar tuan Kim secara cerdas mengambil asumsi

"_Ngehh..._" Jaejoong kembali menerang

Yunho yang melihat keadaan Jaejoong begitu terlihat amat tersiksa pun menjadi tidak tega, biasakah ia melakukan sesuatu untuknya, perlahan Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu..." bisik Yunho ketika ia mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, sedangkan _namja_ cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sebulir air mata keluar dari manik indahnya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, rasanya seperti ada ruangan kosong di dalam dirinya dan itu membuat-nya sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku _Boo_, seharusnya aku tidak memberikan minuman itu padamu" lirih Yunho, dan sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeleng dan mengerang untuk menjawab perkataan Yunho

"_Aboeji_, __Eomeoni__ aku ada satu permintaan yang mungkin terdengar sedikit kurang ajar..." ujar Yunho tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kedua mertuanya dengan pandangan yang penuh keyakinan. entah tentang apa

"_Mwo?_ katakanlah asalkan itu bisa menolong _Joongie_" ujar nyonya Kim cepat dibarengi dengan anggukan mantap Tuan Kim

Yunho meneguk ludahnya sendiri seolah sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri akan sesuatu, sesaat ia sempat melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya bisa menolongnya dengan satu cara, dan aku rasa kalian juga pasti tau... jadi aku mohon... bisakah kalian menginap di tempat lain setidaknya untuk malam ini saja"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Our Husband*<strong>

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

silahkan rajam author maaf saya memotongnya di tengah tengah saya hanya merasa fic ini terlalu panjang takutnya reader jadi boring apalagi dengan bahasa yang menurut adek saya juga boring... _

selain itu Mayu juga mau minta maaf kepada readers semua karena tidak bisa mengupdet FF ini di rating M saya habis di omeli abis abisan sama ayah. kata beliau **"kamu harus konsesten, kalo kamu udah mulai sesuatu di satu titik tertentu maka kamu juga harus bisa menyelesaikan itu pada titik yang sama"**

yang di sebut di atas adalah masalah yang lain sebenarnya, tapi bagi saya kok sama saja ya, saya sudah memulai FF ini pada rating T dan saya gak bisa melenceng di akhir.

ada banyak saran yang saya terima seperti kenapa saya gak buat _oneshoot_ atau apalah itu yang menceritakan potongan adegan namun full di rating M, saya rasa itu adalah ide yang bagus dengan begitu tulisan saya tidak akan mengganggu reader yang masih di bawah umur atau yang gak baca rating M

so, untuk Chap depan siap-siap membaca 2 chap sekaligus, termasuk oneshoot yang berrating M tapi saya gak janji itu bakal hot hehe :p mian NC harus di tunda lagi. karena kok kayaknya aneh ya masalah Yunjae belum kelar tapi udah NC-an haha

akhir kata

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	11. Chapter 11

_**HAPPY READING...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Our Husband**

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

Pairing :* YunJae :* YunAra.

Disclaimer :* YunJae are not mine but this story is really mine.

Warning :* Boys Love, Male x Male, M-Preg.

Casts :* YunJae is main charakter in this story.

Summery :* Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika secara tiba-tiba anggota keluargamu mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah menikah dengan seseorang di masa kecilmu, sedangkan dirimu sendiri sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat kau cintai yang ironisnya tidak disukai oleh keluargamu. Akankah Yunho dapat mencintai 'istri' pilihan keluarganya.

_"Aku hanya bisa menolongnya dengan satu cara, dan aku rasa kalian juga pasti tau... jadi aku mohon... bisakah kalian menginap di tempat lain setidaknya untuk malam ini saja"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11.a<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tuan Kim sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika ia mendengar kata itu langsung dari mulut Yunho, bingung akan menjawab apa tuan Kim lebih memilih diam, dia mengerti dan ia jelas sangat tau

Sekilas tuan Kim memandang putranya yang kini nampak tidak berdaya dengan keadaanya, Tuan Kim akhirnya menghela napas panjang

"Maafkan kami Yun, kami sudah bersikap kekanakan" ujar Tuan Kim akhirnya

"_Ne, gwaichana aboeji_, aku tau ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kalian karena appa dan _umma_-ku juga punya andil besar dalam masalah ini!" ujar Yunho

"Kau harus janji untuk memperlakukan putraku dengan baik" ujar Tuan Kim

"_Ne, Aboeji_ jangan khwatir serahkan _Jonggie_ padaku aku akan meminta Pak Jang untuk mengantarkan kalian ke Vila Jung yang ada di kota, tidak jauh kok dari sini besok pagi kalian bisa kembali kemari jika 'urusanku' dengan istriku selesai" ujar Yunho panjang

"_Ngeeh_. _A_-_Appa_~" Jaejoong menoleh kearah appanya dan mencoba meraih tangan _namja_ berusia setengah abad itu, jika melihat Jaejoong yang seperti sekraang ini takuabahnya seperti melihat seorang bayi yang tidak ingin dipisahkan dari orang taunya.

"_Aniaya Chagi_~" ujar Tuan Kim sembari melepaskan tangan putranya yang memegang ujung bajunya dengan sangat erat

"Yun, kau tidak perlu mengantar kami, biar nanti aku akan bicara sendiri dengan Pak Jang agar mengantar kami ke Vila itu" ujar Tuan Kim akhirnya, dan setelah itu ia bersama Nyonya Kim segera meninggalkan kediaman mereka dan menginap di Vila Jung sementara waktu.

…

Yunho masih mentap kepergian kedua mertuanya itu dari arah jendela kamar Jaejoong di lantai dua, setelah memastikan mobil yang membawa mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangnya Yunho kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat keadaan Jaejoong

Matanya sedikit memicing ketika ia tidak mendapati Jaejoong berbaring di kasurnya

"Kemana dia….?" Gumam Yunho ketika matanya hanya menangkap selimut kusut yang digunakan Jaejoong berserakan di lantai, dengan sigap ia memungutnya dan menaruhnya kembali di kasur

"_Jezzzzzzzzz!"_

Yunho kembali nenoleh kearah kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar suara _shower_ menyala menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang berada disana, apakah mungkin Jaejoong ada di kamar mandi sekarang' batinya.

"_Ngahhh_!" Yunho terkejut ketika mendengar suara pekikan istrinya, dengan segera ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang memang tidak di kunci itu.

"Jae…!" ujar Yunho ketika mendapati Jaejoong duduk di sudut _bathtub_ dengan keran _shower_ yang mengguyur basah tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu. Dengan sigap Yunho mematikan keran _shower_ itu dan menghampiri istrinya

"_Ngeeh ah~ Yu-Yunnie_" Jaejoong menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang semakin aneh di dalam tubunya, rasanya sangat panas dan Jaejoong tidak suka ini. "Pannas Yunhh..!" rengeknya sembari menggapai-gapaikan tanganya keudara ketika ia melihat Yunho.

"_Baby, aniya_ _sttt gw__en__chana_…" ujar Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan megalungkannya keleher sembari memeluk _namja_ itu, dia sendiri mau tidak mau juga harus ikut nyemplung ke _bathtub_ demi menenangkan Jaejoong, Yunho sesekali menghela napas panjang entah kenapa ada perasaan yang memuncah ketika ia memeluk tubuh basah istrinya, aroma alami yang seperti aroma bayi menguar dari tubuh istrinya memaksa libidonya sebagai lelaki dewasa untuk keluar dan menuntaskan hastratnya. Mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan _Pheromon_.

"Kau bisa berdiri…?" Tanya Yunho ketika ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan dapat ia lihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah merona, benar-benar menggoda. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya dan tidak perlu menunggu dua kali Yunho segera menggendong tubuh basah istrinya _ala bridal_ dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi

Sejenak Yunho tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, menatap istrinya yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjang mereka yang tidaklah terlalu besar, melihat bagaimana ia menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

Yunho sadar efek obat yang mereka minum membawa dampak yang berbeda bagi kedunya, bagi Yunho yang adalah _namja_ murni efek obat itu jelas tidak dapat di ragukan lagi, tapi jika bagi Jaejoong ternyata efeknya membuat sekujur tubuh sang istri mejadi lemah.

Perlahan Yunho mulai memberanikan dirinya, ia mulai merangkak naik ke ranjang dan membelai rambut basah Jaejoong

"Apa tidak apa-apa~" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, secara perlahan, rasa aneh yang mendera tubuhnya sungguh membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas, rasa-rasanya ia bahkan tidak kuat hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Jaejoong memandang lekat kearah wajah Yunho dimana sekarang ini namja bertubuh manly itu tengah menatap wajahnya dari atas tubuhnya, perlahan Jaejoong tersenyum dan beringsut kepada tubuh kokoh itu. Ia ingin dilindungi, ia ingin rasa hangat, ia ingin sekali disentuh oleh suminya malam ini.

"_May I_ …?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho terdengar ambigu, namun Jaejoong tau dengan pasti makna di balik kata ambigu tersebut. Dan Yunho bisa merasakan jika Jaejoong mengangguk meski wajah _namja_ cantik itu masih tersembunyi di ceruk lehernya.

Ya jika sudah begini maka Yunho tidak akan mau mundur lagi...

* * *

><p>************ SAYA CUT DI BAGIAN INI NE ***************<p>

***********MONGGO LOMPAT KE RATING SEBELAH UNTUK BACA PART NC-NYA ***********

************BAGI YANG MAU************

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Our Husband**

***-*x*-***

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

**.**

**.**

_***Keesokkan paginya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oh, _ne_ Gongju?, Jl xxx No xx ah _y__e_ sudah aku catat, _jeongmal gomawo Bi'_ aku akan mengantar dokumen ini sendiri pada-_ajangmin_, _ne.. gomawo_" Siwon menutup telponya setelah seseorang di seberang sana memutuskan sambungan percakapan mereka.

"Kau lihat tidak sulitkan?!" sentaknya emosi sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas bersisi alamat di mana lokasi Yunho berada sekarang

"Gongju?" ujar Ara "untuk apa dia kesana?"

"Gongju itu adalah alamat rumah mertuanya, jelas ia kesana untuk berkunjung memang apa lagi, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan'kan" sejujurnya saat Ini Siwon emosi setangh mati ketika ia dibangunkan dari tidur nyenyaknya hanya untuk menelpon kediaman Jung dan berpura-pura menjadi bawahan Yunho di kantor hanya untuk mengetahui di mana Yunho sekarang

"_Ne Gomawo_ atas bantuanmu silahkan kau lanjutkan tidurmu _Siwonie_" ujar Ara setelahnya ia menyeringai nista sembari menandang alamat yang sudah ada di genggaman tanganya

"_Hemm, Oppa_ silahkan nikmati sisa liburanmu karena setelah ini aku akan membuat hidup kalian hancur!" gumamnya

_********__**Flashback**__********_

_**Brakkk!**_

_**.**_

Ara membanting ponselnya dengan kesal sehingga benda itu hancur dan tidak berbentuk lagi, 20 kali. lebih dari 20 kali ia coba menghubungi Yunho semenjak semalam namun suaminya itu sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat telfon darinya, tidak hanya itu Yunho juga sama sekali tidak membalas smsnya.

"Akhhh apa yang terjadi?!" teriaknya frustasi, semenjak telefon terakhir dengan Yunho kemarin ia benar-benar sudah putus kontak dengan _namja_ itu dan ketika Ara mencoba menghubungi _Mansion_-Jung dan menayakan di mana Yunho maka hanya jawaban nista yang ia dapatkan dari adik iparnya yang evil itu.

"Heh… kau bertanya dimana Hyung-ku? Bermimpi saja kau akan menadaptkan informasi dari-ku, yang jelas sekarang ia sedang berasama dengan istrinya yang sesungguhnya!" dan setelah itu telfon putus begitu saja. Bisa di bayangkan betapa menjengkelkanya _namja_ evil itu'kan?

akan tetapi yang namanya Go Ahra tidak pernah kurang akal

"Tidak bisa! Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian bahagia lebih lama!" ujarnya kemudian

"_Wonnie_.. bangun!" Ara mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Siwon yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya

"_Ahh ani_ jangan ganggu aku!" sentak Siwon

"_Ya. iroena_… aku butuh bantuanmu! _Siwonnie_!" teriak Ara tepat di depan telinga Siwon, dan tak ayal Siwonpun langsung mengibaskan selimut yang membungkusnya sembari terbangun dan menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang menjadi teman kencannya semalam.

_********__**Flashback end**__********_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Ye…yeobo_ kau yakin kita tidak kembali terlalu cepat?" tanya Nyonya Kim ragu, dia dan suaminya kini baru saja turun dari mobil yang semalam membawa mereka pergi jauh dari kediaman Kim.

Tuan Kim dan istrinya hanya menatap kediamannya ragu mengingat sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang muncul dalam rumah sederhana nan asri tersebut. Padahal saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01 siang.

"Seharusnya kita kembali besok saja…" gumam Tuan Kim kemudian. Huft~ keduanya kini hanya bisa menghela napas.

"_Annyeong_, benar ini kediaman keluarga Kim?" ujar sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian suami istri yang menatap tidak yakin pada rumah mereka sendiri. Tuan dan nyonya Kim pun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Eh, _annyeong_…" sadar Nyonya Kim memberikan salam, dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang mengenakan _dress_ warna kuning mecolok dengan kaca mata hitam yang menghisasi matanya. Entah kenapa nyonya Kim tiba-tiba saja merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak ketika ia melihat seringai gadis itu.

"_Nuguseyo_…" ujar nya kemudian, _Yeoja_ itu masih tersenyum sinis menatap suami istri itu dari balik kaca matanya.

"Jadi benar ini rumah Kim Jaejoong" ujar _yeoja_ itu sembari melepas kaca matanya "Perkenalkan aku Jung Ahra, aku dari Seoul dan datang kemari ingin mencari suamiku"

_**DEG! **_

Nyonya Kim secara tiba-tiba meremas dadanya entah kenapa ia merasakan aura yang begitu tidak menyenangkan ketika ia mulai mendengar suara _yeoja_ itu, sebenarnya siap dia? Kenpa perasaanya menjadi tidak enak begini, nyonaya Kim benar-benar merasa tidak tenang, ia sangat khawatir terakhir kali ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini ialah ketika ia kehilngan bayi perempuannya Yoong Woong.

"_Mwo_? Suami siapa yang anda maksud nona?" ujar Tuan Kim ia tidak mengerti dengan _yeoja_ asing ini yang baru saja datang kemudian langsung berkata ia mencari suaminya.

"Hhhh… kalian ini memang orang kampung tidak tau sopan sekali ya! aku ini tamu kalian tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk lebih dulu?" ujar Ahra santai

"_M-mwo_?!" Sejenak Tuan Kim mengepalkan tangannya baru kali ini ia mendapati seseorang yang mengaku sebagai tamu tapi berkelakuakn teramat sangat tidak sopa begini.

"_Ne_-masuklah…" ujar tuan Kim akhirnya dan mempersilakan Ahra untuk masuk ke kediaman Kim, dan pasutri itu sebenarnya sedkit terkejut, pasalnya rumah dibiarkan kosong dengan keadaan pintu yang tidak di kunci, dan jika di lihat dari sepinya kediaman itu mereka bisa memastikan bahwa anak dan menantu mereka sedang tidak berada di rumah sekarang.

"Silahkan duduk nona…" ujar nyonya Kim kemudian ia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan tamunya minum.

"Ehemm… jadi, anda dari Seoul" ujar tuan Kim membuka pembicaraan

**….**

**..**

**...**

Di sisi lain, sepasang pasutri muda kini tengah berdebat di bawah pohon _maple_

"_Namja_…!"

"_Anio_… aku ingin _Yeoja_"

"_Ishhh_, tapi aku inginnya _namja Yunnie_…"

Seorang _namja_ manis kini tengah merajuk sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut dan memasang tampang seram yang sejujurnya tidak seram sama sekali bagi sang suami.

"Tapi aku ingin memiliki _aegya yeoja_ yang cantik"

"Ya sudah hamil saja sendiri…!"

Ah, Yunho mulai menyukai ini, menggoda istrinya sangat menyenangkan sekali apalagi jika BooJae-nya yang cantik jelita ini sudah mulai ngambek, wajah BeTe-nya yang cute membuat Yuhno ingin sekali memakan pipi yang tengah mengembung seperti bakpao itu.

Yunho tertawa sembari menarik pinggang istrinya dan membawa tubuh itu semakin jauh masuk kedalam pelukkannya, Jaejoong sempat menolak dan mengibaskan tangan Yunho yang membawa tubuhnya duduk diantara kedua kakinya.

"Ya, mulai merajuk eoh…" ledek Yunho sembari sesekali mengecupi tengkuk leher istrinya

"_Aniyoo Yunnie_ menyebalkan.!~~" rajuk Jaejoong sembar berusaha menyingkirkan wajah Yunho dari lehernya

"Haha!" Yunho malah tertawa "Apa kau tau saat ini aku sangat senang sekali dan karena itulah aku ingin kembali ke tempat ini" ujar Yunho tiba-tiba

Jaejoong tampak menghentikan usahanya untuk menyingkirkan wajah suaminya dari lehernya, perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap wajah Yunho

"_Jeongmal?_ Apa yang membuat _Yunnie_ senang?" Tanya Jajoong

"_Heem_, semalam aku bermimpi" Yunho memandang ke sekeliling sejenak "Aku berada di tempat ini, bersamamu" ujar Yunho sembari mengecup bibir _cerry_ istrinya

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini?" Jaejoong merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"_Emm_ banyak hal, dari sini aku melihat kau sedang bermain di padang bunga itu dan kau datang menghampiriku dengan semangatnya kau bilang '_Yunnie aku ingin burung itu, ayo tanggkapkan untukku'_ dan kau tau aku tidak bisa menolak keinginanmu'kan?" Ujar Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong, mendengarnya Jaejoong hanya terkekeh lucu.

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias

"Ya, setelah bersusah payah aku berusaha, akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap satu, tapi kemudian sesuatu terjadi" Yunho berhenti bercerita sejenak, ia menerawang kepada mimpinya semalam "Ketika aku berbalik kau sudah tidak ada…" entah di sadari atau tidak tapi suara Yunho sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakan hal itu, dan Jaejoong dapat merasakanya dengan jelas "Aku mencari dan memanggilmu tapi dimana pun kau tidak ada, aku benar-benar merasa kalut" Suara Yunho mulai tercekat, dan Jaejoong paham itu pasti bukanlah mimpi yang bagus.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba

"Aku takut _Boo_, aku sangat takut ketika aku berhasil menemukanmu, tapi kau berjalan pergi bersama dengan _Aboeji_ dan _Eomonim_, aku berteriak memanggilmu tapi kau hanya menoleh sebentar~" Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sadar jika mimpinya semalam itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan "Aku berlari mengejarmu tapi…tapi…"

"_Setttt_…! sudah _Yunnie_ tidak perlu diteruskan~" putus Jaejoong ia berusaha untuk menenangkah Yunho dengan membelai punggungnya. "Itu hanya sebuah mimpi tidak berarti apapun" ujar Jaejoong

"_Ne_, semoga saja, karena kau tidak akan bisa _Boo_, aku tidak akan bisa jika kau tidak berada di sisiku" ujar Yunho sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong semakin dalam "Aku merasa sangat bahagia, jantungku seakan melompat dari tempatnya ketika aku mendapatimu masih tertidur lelap di dekapanku tadi pagi, aku bahagia karena itu hanya sebuah mimpi~" ujar Yunho ia tersenyum di sela isakannya. Ya, Yunho memang menangis sekarang sesuatu hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan dihadapan siapapun, hanya pada Jaejoong Yunho berubah menjadi seorang _namja_ yang lemah

Butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menenangkan suaminya, karena apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Yunho yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan tanpa suara, Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahunya mejadi basah dan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kebas karena Yunho memeluknya terlalu kencang

Dan ketika semuanya mulai membaik Jaejoong memutuskan untuk manegajak Yunho pulang, ya mungkin saja saat ini ayah dan ibunya sudah pulang dari Villa Jung

Keduanya memang tidak meyadari bahwa di balik mimpi Yunho akan ada _**'badai besar' **_yang terjadi dan saat itu dimulai sejak saat ini.

**…**

**..**

**...**

"BIACAR APA KAU INI!" Sentak Tuan Kim seketika begitu ia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya

_"Ne,_ tuan Kim aku datang kesini ingin menjemput suamiku pulang dan jika anda bertanya siapa aku maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi, perkenalkan namaku adalah Jung Ahra aku adalah istri syah dari menantu anda Jung Yunho"

Prakkk!

"_ANDWAE!" _

Nyonya Jung menjatuhkan gelas-gelas berisi minuman yang sedianya akan dihidangkan bagi 'tamunya' namun tidak di sangka ketika ia hendak menuju ke ruang tamu dimana suami dan seorang _noona_ yang menjadi tamunya tengah berbincang tengah menyebut-nyebut nama Yunho

_"Ye-yeobo!.."_ Seru nyoanya Kim menyadarkan sang suami dari rasa terkejutnya, tuan Kim memandang _yeoja_ didepannya dengan tatapan nyalang

_"Ne,_ seperti yang anda dengar, aku dan Yunho menikah di Jepang jika anda tidak percaya silahkan anda tanya langsung sendiri kepada yang bersangkutan" ujar Ara santai

"KAU! kau ini siapa! jangan coba-coba membuat kekacaun di keluaraga kami!" ujar Nyonya Kim sembari melangkah menghampiri keduanya

"Yeobo! _hiks _katakan bahwa apa yang ku dengar ini salah'kan _hiks hiks~_" teriak Nyonya Kim histeris sembari mengguncangkan tubuh sang suami keras "KAU KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAH KAMI!"

"Berhenti berteriak padaku Nyonya Kim! Aku datang kemari hanya ingin suamiku kembali dari tangan anak kalian YANG TIDAK TAU DIRI ITU…"

"CUKUP! CUKUP!" Tuan Kim akhirnya berteriak ketika ia sudah merasa tidak tahan lagi "Aku sudah cukup bersabar, aku bisa diam ketika mendengarmu berkata kasar pada kami tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menghina _Jonggie-ku!"_ Geram Tuam Kim

_"Ha~ HAHA Wae!_ anak kalian itu memang sangat-sangat pantas untuk dihina, dia jal*ng! Dia bahkan lebih rendah dari pada seorang pelac*r!"

_**~~~~Settt**_

_**PLAKKK!**_

**…**

**..**

**...**

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda

"Apa! _yeoja_ itu pergi ke Gongju!" seru Tuan Jung ketika ia baru saja menerima laporan dari mata-mata kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi Ara

_"Ne, sajangnim"_ ujar seorang _namja_ berbadan tegap bermarga Park itu

"Mau apa _Yeoja_ gila itu datang kesana!" geram Tuan Jung "Apapun itu aku merasa itu bukan hal yang bagus" ujar nya kemudian "Perintahkan pada pilot Lee untuk menyiapkan Helly secepatnya dan beritahukan pada nyonya kita akan pergi ke Gongju" perintah sang tuan besar mutlak kepada salah seorang _maid_ yang selalu berjejer rapi di sampingnya. Dan tanpa menungu perintah dua kali mereka segera berpencar penjalankan tugas masing-masing

"Masih ada satu lagi tugas yang harus kau jalankan, Park"

"_Ne sajan_gnim!"

"Aku ingin kau menangkap seseorang yang bermarga Choi itu dan setelahnya bawa dia dan susul kami ke Gongju"

"Siap _Sajangnim_!"

…

Rasa perih mendera sekujur pipi Ara, setitik darah bahkan keluar dari sudut bibirnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tamparan keras tepat setelah seseorang menariknya berdiri dan memalingkan tubunya ke belakang

_"Op-oppa…_ kau menamparku?!" sejenak Ara merasa tidak percaya ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang menjadi tujuanya datang ke Gongju kini tengah menatapnya tajam, belum lagi Yunho menamparnya? sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia dapat sebelumnya

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang sangat datar, sejenak ia sempat menoleh kearah kedua mertuanya yang kini masih berdiri tentu dengan sang ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan Tuan Kim

_"Eomma~"_ Jaejoong yang datang dari balik pintu langsung mendekap ibunya yang masih menangis

"Jo-Jonggie, katakan ini semua tidak benar'kan _hiks hiks_" Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ia dan Yunho baru saja kembali dari bukit dan keduanya cukup terkejut mendengar adanya keributan di dalam rumah, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Ara datang ke Gongju

"Yun, tolong katakan dengan jujur apa benar wanita ini adalah istrimu?!"

_**DEG! **_

Berhenti, jantung Yunho seolah berhenti ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan yang paling ia takutkan keluar dari mulut mertuanya, Tuan Kim menatapnya tajam seolah tatapan itu bisa membunuhnya detik ini juga, ia tau dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi Ahra pasti sudah mengatakan semuanya.

"JAWAB AKU DAN JANGAN DIAM SAJA, JUNG!" teriak tuan Kim habis sudah kesabarnnya.

_"A-Appa_ Jonggie bisa jelaskan…" Jaejoong mencoba menyela, ia tau Yunho tidak akan sanggup bicara

_"Mwo_ jelaskan? Kau ingin menjelaskan apa! jadi kau tau suamimu ini memiliki orang lain selain kamu!" marah Tuan Kim "Teganya kau membohongi orang tuamu sendiri! DAN KAU! Jangan bilang jika aku tidak pernah memperingatkan-mu!"

_"A-aboeji jeongmal mianhae…"_ maaf, hanya kata maaf yang saat ini bisa Yunho ucapkan

_"Mwo?!_ Ja-jadi semua itu benar…" Tuan Kim sangat kecewa, ia berharap Yunho akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain selain kata 'maaf' ia berharap menantunya ini menyangkal tapi ternyata "KAU BERENGSEK!"

_***Buaggkk! **_

_"Appa!"_ Jaejoong segera menghampiri suaminya ketika dengan pasrah namja bermata musang itu menerima begitu saja pukulan dari ayah mertunya

"Minggir!" Tuan Kim merenggut Jaejoong dan melemparnya kearah sang istri ketika ia melihat putra satu-satunya itu akan menolong Yunho

"KAU BERENGSEK…"

_***Buak!**_

"BERANINYA KAU MENDUAKAN PUTRAKU! BERANINYA KAU!"

_***Bughh!**_

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN MU, JUNG!"

_"Appa hiks-hiks_ sudah berhenti, _Yunnie_ bisa mati _hiks!_" Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk menghentikan ayahnya yang secara membabi-buta memukuli Yunho tanpa ampun, dengan segala cara Jaejoong berusaha mengalangi ayahnya yang terus meluapkan kemarahannya

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menangis miris melihat keadaan putranya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sedangkan Ara diam-diam ia tersenyum bahagia melihat penderitaan yang dialmi keluarga kecil ini, ini memanglah tujuannya yang sebenarnya

Namun senyum itu memudar ketika ia melihat tuan Jung tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Yunho dari amukan Tuan Kim

"Apa yang terjadi Young Woon?!" Tanya Tuan Jung, dibelakangnya nyonya Jung tak kalah terkejutnya melihat Yunho bersimbah darah, wanita setengah baya itu pun segera menghampiri Yunho dan turut menariknya menjauh dari tuan Kim

"_Yunnie_ _hiks_ kau tidak apa-apa… _hiks hiks_" Jaejoong langsung berlari memeluk Yunho yang tidak berdaya

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba melindungnya Ji Hoon, aku sudah tau semuanya!" Tuan Jung memicingkan matanya ia sedikit tidak mengerti namun ketika dia melihat kehadiran Ahra yang kini tengah mematung diam di sudut ia langsung tau bahwa ia sudah terlambat

"Teganya kalian! Jadi begini? JADI BEGINI BALASAN KALIAN ATAS SEGALA PENGORBANAN KAMI!"

"Young Woon, kami bisa jelaskan semua ini.." ujar tuan Jung mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat sekaligus besannya dengan cara mengelus punggung tuan Kim

"_ANI_! tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi! anak kebanggaanmu ini dia sudah menghianati putraku…" tuan Kim menepis tangan tuan Jung dengan kasar dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh kepala keluarga Jung itu terhuyung, dada Tuan Kim naik-turun, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya

"Bukankah… aku tidak pernah meminta banyak padamu, kenapa Ji Hoon? kami sudah kehilangan Yoong Wong dan kami hanya meminta agar kalian membahagiakan 'sisa harta' kami begitupun tidak bisa~" Tuan Kim berujar dan menatap nanar sahabatnya, ia benar-benar kecewa sekarang

"Ini semua salah paham, kami mohon biarkan kami menceritakan keadaanya lebih dulu…" ujar nyonya Jung membatu menenangkan

"Tidak! Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kalian jelaskan terima kasih banyak…" tuan Kim melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong dan menariknya dengan paksa saat namja manis itu tengah memeluk suaminya

_"A-APPA ANI!"_ Jaejoong mencoba meronta namun genggaman tangan ayahnya jauh lebih kuat darinya

"_Abeoji Mi-mianhae_ _uhuk_! Aku mohon maafkan aku" Yunho berusaha menghalau Tuan Kim namun apa daya

"Young Woon tenangkan dirimu! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik!" seru Tuan Jung

"_Ani_ sudah cukup! Sekarang aku minta kalian segera angkat kaki dari rumah kami, dan aku ingin…" tuan Kim mengehentikan ucapanya sejenak "Aku ingin anakmu MENCERAIKAN ANAKKU!"

**.**

**.**

… **TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**READER BOSAN *SAYA TAU ITU #**_**PLAKKK**_

*Ini chap super panjang! _ *kalo digabungin dengan yang rat M_

akhirnya setelah berjuangan keras _author_ bisa menyelesaikan chapter 11 meski harus _author_ akui ini lama banget karena kudu punya feel yang bagus dulu, _mian ne_ untuk para _reader_ yang udah nunggu lama dan hasilnya gak bagus… butuh perjuangan untuk nulis ini fic di sela-sela waktu sibuk saya _***plakkk**_

special thanks to all my reader _*tanpa terkecuali_ maaf gak bisa balas rev satu-satu

* * *

><p><strong>nyta yanticitembong/uknowsay/gothiclolita89/Pinkry /bumkeyk /kim shendy /Stacy YunJae's /Angel Muaffi /Pinkqy /Griffo205 /yjnokokoro/Fujo Fujoshi /DeerLu /hongkihanna /Lady Ze /Jung Min Ah/zoldyk /Zheyra Sky /AyuClouds69/Guest/ariesta87/GitaLKimFinite /zastra/nannaa /rosa n ocha /aoi ao /BooBear/NaraYuuki/argitanda /michan cassie3 /NicKyun/Jotha Aurigth /yjnokokoro /Yzj84 /Jejejeje/park ha mi /blackwhite28/ChaaChulie247/anagyunjae /dhian930715ELF /kyu501lover /Kyu-kyute /URuRuBaek /Caca /kiki /YunHolic/meirah 1111 /shim shia/zumkyu28 /criticusofstory /Shin jira /Jihee46 /Ddeokbokkii /Maximumelf /meyy-chaan /dededeepeo / /tiikka /anastasya regiana /SimviR /Himawari Ezuki /DBSJYJ /PiePilly /RyGratia /qyukey /YuyaLoveSungmin**

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menge Fav dan follow vic ini meski dy gak mereview sama sekali T_T**

**...**

akhir kata

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


End file.
